The Captain's Daughter
by Government Patsy
Summary: In an alternative universe, a young Dana Scully is spending her summer in close proximity to the strappingly handsome Lieutenant Fox Mulder. Could it be love or are they destined for failure?
1. Chapter 1

THE CAPTAIN'S DAUGHTER

A story by Government Patsy

Part 1 of 10

It's a Monday and the date is June 4 1984. It's finally summer and my first year of college has ended as I've passed my exams and - to my own surprise and joy - done extremely well on them. I was happy when I learned that my father will be spending the summer in DC, because; even though it's a training camp, I'll get to see him; which I haven't done much since I started college. But not only that - I'll also get to see more of DC. Melissa has finished her third year of college and is coming to DC as well. We've agreed on meeting at the train station before getting picked up by my dad. I'm standing under the big clock, where we've agreed to meet, but I can't see Melissa anywhere yet. I check my wristwatch; her train should have been here 10 minutes ago. I sigh and lean back against the cool wall behind me, folding my arms over my chest. I'm only wearing a pair of white shorts and a blue top but with the heat wave outside there is no being comfortable.

"Hi, Dana," a familiar voice greets me, sending shivers down my spine and butterflies to my stomach.

"Mulder?" I smile up at him and step away from the wall, unfolding my arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Captain Scully isn't available until tonight so he sent me to pick up you and Melissa," he says and looks around like I did just a few minutes earlier. "She's not here yet?"

"No, she should have been here but I think her train might be late," I shrug.

Mulder nods. He's so handsome, standing in his white uniform. We've met a few times before, around the smaller holidays, both attending the big Scully get-togethers. The first time we'd met, we'd talked to each other all day. When people had started leaving he'd pulled me aside and told me that he had a girlfriend and that he didn't even know if I thought about him like that but that he thought I should know. I'd told him not to worry and that I had a boyfriend myself. I'd started dating Marcus last year of high school and we'd tried to make it work, going to different colleges, but I'd finally pulled myself together to end it in January. I had been disappointed that Mulder had a girlfriend, nonetheless. Because even though I hadn't been available, I didn't want him to be with anybody else. I'd never considered myself the jealous type, but thinking that Mulder had a girlfriend made me physically ill. I'd never really had a crush before either. When one of my friends had a crush on one of the seniors in high school, I hadn't been able to understand how you could have feelings for someone you weren't involved with. Getting to know Mulder had changed that.

"You look hot," I tell him.

"I do?" he raises his eyebrow and smirks at me.

"I mean- I meant," I stutter and flush a deep shade of red. "Your uniform! It's so hot outside, and… it must be very warm for you."

"Yeah," he chuckles. "It isn't all that comfortable, I just didn't have time to change."

"Oh," was all I could say as I averted looking him in the eyes.

We start making small talk about college and Mulder's first year with the navy and soon Melissa joins us.

"Melissa!" I exclaim as I see her and immediately run over to give her a hug.

"Danes," she sighs and hugs me back. "Where's dad?"

"He's busy, but he sent Mulder," I tell her pointing to Mulder over my shoulder.

"Aren't we lucky?" she winks at me and chuckles.

She's told me she thought Mulder was good-looking before and I'd agreed with her, of course. I'd never told her I had a crush on him though, and therefore; I had to endure all of Melissa's remarks about Mulder, rising unwelcome jealous feelings inside of me. I force a smile, however; and let out a little laugh.

"Hello, Fox," Melissa smiles at him and steps close to him to give him a hug.

"Oh - hi, Melissa," he says a bit surprised and puts his arms around her.

I feel my stomach churn as he has his arms around her and she has hers around his neck. I thought, that if anyone saw them right now, they'd think they were lovers. I look down, not seeing any point in tormenting myself any further.

"Sorry I'm late, my train got delayed," she says as she steps away from him.

"We figured," he says and smiles over at me.

I return his smile, but it doesn't quite reach my eyes like it did just a few minutes prior.

We pick up our luggage and start walking towards the parking area.

"Let me get that for you, Dana," Mulder says and reaches down to take my biggest suitcase.

"Oh, thanks," I chuckle and feel butterflies in my stomach once more.

As we get to the car, I am happy to find it's a jeep; at least the ride will be windy. We get our luggage into the car and Mulder opens the passenger door for me.

"Thank you," I giggle and get in.

He smiles and winks at me before noticing Melissa, he then hurries around to open the rear passenger door for her.

"So, Melissa," Mulder says as we're driving towards the military base where my father and his men are going to be for the summer. "I forgot, how old are you now?"

"I just turned twenty-two," she tells him. "About a month ago."

"Oh, we're the same age then," he states.

"Yeah, old enough to drink and all," she chuckles. "Not like my baby sister."

I feel myself flush and I want to jump out of the moving car. Baby? I am twenty years old for God's sake. I live on my own; I study Physics; I have a job; I make dinner every night; I do my own laundry - and now Mulder thinks I am a baby. "If there is a God, please kill me now," is all I can think.

"Give it eight months and Dana can legally have a drink with us," he smiles at me before looking back to the road.

I bite my lip, trying not to squeal out loud. He doesn't just know how old I am; he knows when my birthday is as well. I'm on a high for the rest of the ride to the base. We make friendly conversation, the three of us, as we drive but I can't stop smiling, not even when I try.

Finally we make it to the base. Mulder shows the guard at the entry some papers and we're send through. He drives up to a house that looks like countless others I've lived in throughout my childhood.

"Home sweet home," Melissa laughs and I laugh with her.

"You've been here before?" Mulder asks.

"We've been in a billion houses that looks just like this one," Melissa tells him.

"Oh," he nods in understanding as he parks the jeep and turns off the ignition.

We all get out of the vehicle and Mulder helps us inside with our luggage. We guide him to the room downstairs past the kitchen, which we know will contain: 2 beds, a desk, a dresser, and a window. I put my stuff down on the bed by the window and Melissa puts hers down on the bed by the door.

"It's been a while since we've shared a room," Melissa says and smiles at me.

"Yeah," I nod. "It'll be fun."

"Indeed," she agrees and pulls me in for a hug. "I'm really glad we're spending the summer together, Danes."

"Yeah, me too, Missy," I say and hug her tight.

A few months prior, Grandpa Scully had passed away, whom we'd always spend a few weeks with during the summer. We'd been really close to him and he'd been the last of our grandparents left.

We join Mulder in the kitchen where he's drinking a glass of water.

"Room alright?" he asks us.

"Very familiar," Melissa smiles.

"I'm free for the rest of the day if you want me to show you around," Mulder offers.

"That'd be great," Melissa says and moves a piece of hair behind her ear, whilst I just nod.

"Great," Mulder smiles. "I'll just go home and change my clothes then, I'll come get you in 10 minutes."

As Mulder goes home we go to our room and unpack all of our things. We talk while doing so and have fun. It is great catching up with my sister.

When Mulder returns, we get in the jeep and he drives us around the base. He shows us the obstacle courses, the big building where they train all the underwater activities - which has a swimming pool for swimming laps as well - and all the other places at the base. We drive past some men running, our dad in front, yelling orders for them to keep up and such. We wave at him as we drive past and he waves back, taking a small break from yelling orders to smile at us.

When Mulder is finished giving us the grand tour of the base, it has come of time to start dinner. Mulder goes home and Melissa and I start cooking in the familiar kitchen, which we've never been in before. Dad comes home just as we are finishing dinner and the three of us eat together, sharing news with each other, about home and about our own individual lives. He tells us that Bill will be coming to the base in a few weeks, with him being in the navy as well. He will be staying in one of the apartments though, and his girlfriend Tara is also coming to visit. Mom and Charlie will join us in three weeks, when mom can get time off from work. I look forward to being with my whole family again and I'm happy finally having some time with my dad. I know it has been hard on him losing grandpa and I am glad he seems to be coping okay.

I start reading a book after dinner, as dad watches the news on the telly and Melissa cleans up in the kitchen. It is a luxury I rarely indulge myself in, as I am usually busy with my studies and work, but I enjoy reading when I have the time. I've brought several books I want to finish before summer ends and before my Physics books need to be opened once again. I've gotten a few chapters in before dad suggests a game of chess. I agree. Dad and I have always played chess; ever since he taught me when I was just a little girl.

"I'm playing the winner," Melissa announces and sits down to watch the battle of two logic brains.

It's intense and lasts long but I am finally able to checkmate him. My duel with Melissa is easier; her chess skills are mediocre, at best. She soon after plays dad, and loses.

"Great," she sighs. "I'm the biggest loser!"

"You're also the prettiest loser I've ever seen," my dad tells her.

"Too bad my charm is lost on you and Dana," she chuckles.

"Too bad," dad laughs with her.

As I finally go to bed, I read a few more chapters in my book before turning off the light and thinking of Mulder. All the times he's smiled today, the way he looked in his khaki shorts and black tank top, it all flashes before my eyes. I imagine kissing him and feel warm all over. Melissa is still up, watching a movie in the living room, so I move my hand into my panties to take care of the throbbing that started when Mulder picked us up.

I imagine him in his white uniform, holding me close to him as his lips caress mine. I imagine him naked on top of me, moving inside of me, making love to me gently, but harder and faster for each thrust. My fingers find my bundle of nerves and I bite my lip trying not to make any noises. His chest is hard and his muscles flex under my hands. His stomach is taut, with hair tracing down alluringly. His ass is firm, and I push him deeper inside of me. His cock, oh God, it is so hard, hard for me. My fingers speed up and I rock my hips, the bed squeaking slightly. His face, he is so handsome as he moves on top of me. His hair is messy with a single drop of sweat dripping down his forehead. The feel of his stomach against mine, his chest against my breasts, his hard cock inside of me. I keep moving my fingers as I come, sighing his name quietly in the dark room. I take a deep breath as I pull my hand out of my panties and before long I fall asleep, sated and excited about the months to come.

XxXxX

The next few days are spend outside in the sun with Melissa. She is getting a beautiful tan, while I cover myself in sunscreen, yet still getting sunburned. I wear shorts and a top while Melissa wears a bikini. I would have only been in my bikini as well, however; we are out by the front of the house - Melissa's idea - so we can see the young men as they run past the house. I read whilst we're outside while Melissa is busy turning around every 15 minutes so her tan will be perfect. As silly as I think she is, I do envy her beautiful skin that looks even greater as I sit next to her - either white or red; depending on the time of the day. Whenever a group of men run past us, I'll look up and hope to see Mulder. Most of the times I'm disappointed but when he is there my heart skips a beat as he smiles at me and waves. I am glad it isn't me who has to run in pants and boots, I also have no idea how Mulder has the energy to even look happy doing this - but he always does.

Mulder comes over after work on Wednesday to see how we're doing. We have a glass of ice tea together and he asks Melissa and me if we want to come out with him and some of the other guys Saturday. Melissa accepts immediately of course and I nod as well and feel a tingle in the pit of my stomach.

Friday night after dinner I go for a walk, as there's the hint of a breeze. It feels lovely as the wind moves through my hair and against my skin. As I walk past the apartments I notice Mulder on the way out, a big bag over his shoulder.

"Hi, Mulder," I wave at him from the road, still walking.

He looks around and smiles as he sees me.

"Hey, Dana! Wait up!" he says and runs up to me. "What's up?"

"Just enjoying the breeze," I can't help but smile. "And you?"

"Heading up to the main building, they have washers in the basement up there for us bachelors," he chuckles. "You wanna come help me?"

"Help you do your laundry?" I ask, as if I don't want it as much as I want my heart to keep beating.

"Sure, it's not like there's anything else to do here on a Friday night," he says and winks at me.

"Oh, all right then," I sigh and look away as I can't help a big smile from breaking out on my face.

We continue to talk as we walk towards the main building.

"So is your girlfriend coming to see you while you're here?" I ask him, trying to keep my tone light.

"Oh, no, we broke up months ago," he laughs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mulder," I say, really feeling sorry for him - as jealous as I had been of the woman he called his girlfriend, I didn't want him to feel bad.

"Don't be," he shakes his head. "I hadn't been happy with her for a good while before I finally got it over with and just ended it."

He's quiet for a little while before finally asking: "How about you? You gonna see your boyfriend over the summer?"

"Over and done with as well," I smile up at him.

"Oh really?" he smirks.

"Really," I laugh. "My heart wasn't really in it anymore. If it ever were."

"That's sad, Dana," he chuckles.

"I didn't mean it like that," I punch his shoulder lightly. "Of course I liked him; we went out for a year and a half! I just never felt about him, like he said he felt about me."

"You weren't in love with him," Mulder nods in understanding.

"I guess not," I shrug. "I thought I was but… now I don't think so."

"You thought you were going to feel how you were supposed to feel if you just gave it some time?"

"You majored in Psychology?" I ask him even though I know he did.

He laughs at that. "Yes, but I was talking from experience, Dana."

"It's like Phil Collins sings - you can't hurry love."

"Exactly," Mulder chuckles. "You'll just have to wait."

_Have I done my waiting?_

We reach the main building and Mulder uses his key to let us in. We go to the stairs and descend down to the basement. Mulder fumbles at the wall but finally manages to turn on some light in the dark basement corridor. It flickers a few times before finally giving us a soft light that at least makes it possible for us to see where we're going. Mulder leads the way and put his key into the keyhole on the second door to the left. As he turns the key, he opens the door with his elbow but the bag over his shoulder slips and falls to the floor right in front of me. I bend down to pick it up at the same time as Mulder and our hands meet when we both reach out for it. As I look up in surprise at the surge of electricity I feel where his hand touched mine, I am looking right into his deep, beautiful eyes. Outside in the light his eyes had been a clear green but in the dark basement corridor they seem more hazel than green.

"I got it," he says as he gives me a dazzling smile.

"Okay," I manage to breathe out.

He backs into the washroom and holds the door for me to follow him. I can feel every cell in my body as he bites his lower lip and looks at my mouth. I feel very self-conscious as well and my tongue darts out to wet my lips on its own accord. As I do this, his eyes find mine again and they've darkened slightly. He's breathing more heavily and I notice so am I. We step closer to each other at the same time and just as his arm is moving, close to reaching out for my hip, the door slams shut startling both us.

"Jeez," I say in shock as we've both stepped away from each other, our trance successfully broken.

"Yeah," Mulder chuckles nervously and coughs to clear his throat. "So the laundry…"

"Yeah - laundry," I shake my head slightly and walk over to the nearest machine. "What are you washing?"

"My training clothes and pants and shirts," he says as he pulls it out of his bag and I help him stuff it into the machine.

"Jesus, Mulder," I say and hold a hand to my face. "This reeks!"

"You try running in pants and boots in this heat," he chuckles.

"No thanks, not if I'm gonna smell that bad!" I say and walk over to the only chair in the small washroom.

"Hey, I thought you were going to help!" he says in mock outrage as he keeps filling the machine.

"Well, if you don't want me retching in the machine, I think I'm keeping my distance!"

"Snob!"

"At least I smell nice."

"You smell very nice," he says as he starts the machine.

"You've noticed?" I giggle.

"Yeah," he grins and leans against the washing machine, folding his arms over his chest. "Of course I've noticed. So, you wanna go for a walk while it's washing?"

"Yeah, sure," I say and get up from the chair.

Mulder goes to open the door but it's locked.

"It always locks when the door slams," he explains and digs into his pockets, his brow furrowing, however, as his hands come up empty. "Oh, fuck!"

"What is it?" I ask, slightly angst stricken, as he slams his hand against his forehead.

"I forgot the key!" he exclaims and bangs his hand against the heavy metal door. "Right on the other side of this bloody door!"

"What are we gonna do?" I can feel my heart beat faster as the fear rise in me.

"Dana," his face softens, a smile playing on his lips, as he turns around towards me. "I didn't mean to scare you."

He reaches out for my hand but I pull away.

"I wasn't scared!" I lie.

"You weren't?" he asks grinning.

"No!" I say strictly, leaving no room for argument.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he bites his lip trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"You're a prick, Mulder," I tell him as I sit down in the chair again and fold my arms over my chest.

"I know," he says and squats down in front of me, his hands on my knees.

I feel the fear and anger leave my body at the touch of his hands and the look of his soft smile.

"I'm really sorry I forgot the key, Dana," he says honestly. "But I'm sure I'm not the only one doing laundry tonight! It's the end of the work week and I can't be the only guy on the whole base with a foul stench."

I laugh lightly at that. "I wasn't angry you forgot the key, Mulder - I know it was an accident. I just felt like you were patronizing me."

"Well, I didn't mean to be," he's serious now, in spite of himself. "But I shouldn't have laughed at you, sorry."

"It's alright," I smile, rolling my eyes. "I did freak out a little bit, I guess."

"Don't worry about it," he smiles back at me and gives my knees a squeeze.

Suddenly the sexual tension is back in the room. Our eyes once again lock and we let out a few deep breaths. We both stand up at the same time, our eyes still locked. I reach out slowly and grab the fabric of his tank top, pulling him closer to me, while his own hands are grabbing my hips. I let out a small moan at the feel of his strong hands holding me, and he closes his eyes and leans his head down towards mine. I close my own eyes as his lips touch mine, and fireworks explode inside of me.

His lips are so soft, massaging my own, moving tenderly and with affection. My hands move up his chest, around to his neck and up into his hair. It's lush and thick and I want to never move from this spot. All thoughts of being trapped in a basement are gone as our lips dance together and my hands go through his wonderful, messy hair. His kisses travel down to my neck and I can't hold back a groan of excitement - he doesn't seem to mind though, he only kisses me with more fervor. As his arms lock around me and he continue to kiss my neck, I can feel his erection pressing into me. It sends me into a deeper state of passion and I lift his head so I can kiss him again. Our mouths open as if on agreement and soon our tongues are dancing as well. I lock my arms around his neck and he is just about to pick me up, so I can lock my legs around him, when we hear someone at the door.

Quickly we let go of each other and smooth down our clothes. I've just sat down in the chair and Mulder is standing by the washing machine with his clothes in it when the door opens and Lieutenant Jim Evans enters the washroom.

"Mulder, your key was in the door," he laughs.

"Yeah, thanks, Evans," Mulder chuckles himself. "I'd locked us in."

"Good thing I came by then," he says as he smiles down at me and hands Mulder his key back. "Evening, Miss Scully."

"Good evening, Lieutenant Evans," I greet him back with a smile.

"I see how you got preoccupied," he says to Mulder but winks at me.

I feel my face flush. I look over at Mulder and I see his jaw tense. That makes me feel a little bit better.

"Yeah, so I'll walk you home, Dana - Captain Scully is probably worried," Mulder says as he heads for the door.

"Yeah, thank you," I say and get up from the chair and walk out of the door Mulder holds open for me.

We're both quiet as we walk back to my house, both feeling a little awkward, I reckon. We keep looking at each other, then smile and look the other way. As we lastly reach the house, we stop up and finally look each other in the eyes again.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight," Mulder says, smiling sweetly.

"That's alright. I had… fun," I say and look down blushing.

"Me too," he says, making me look back up at him.

We both look to the house and around us in the street but see no other people. He leans down and presses a single, sweet kiss to my lips.

"Goodnight, Dana," he smiles and caresses my cheek.

"Goodnight," I breathe and kiss his cheek before moving towards the front door.

When I reach the door, before I go inside, I turn around and see him standing where I left him. He waves at me and lets out a small laugh. I wave back and can't help smiling like a fool myself. He walks off into the night and I go inside.

"Dana, is that you?" I hear my dad yell from the living room.

"Yeah, it's me, dad!" I say and shake my head, trying to seem normal.

"Where were you for so long?" he asks with a smile as I pop my head into the room.

"I met Mulder and went to help him do his laundry, but he got us locked in by forgetting the key. Finally Lieutenant Evans came and saved us," I laugh, making my dad and Melissa, who is sitting next to dad in the couch watching the telly with him, laugh as well.

"Lucky you, getting locked in with Fox though," Melissa chuckles.

I just roll my eyes at her and go to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

I am far away the rest of the evening. I can't really concentrate on anything. I try reading, but keep thinking of Mulder. Try watching TV, but think of Mulder. Play chess with dad, but loses within five minutes because - yes, you guessed it - I am thinking about Mulder.

Finally I just go to bed and Melissa joins me. As we turn off the light I hear her laughing.

"What?" I sigh.

"I can't believe you got locked in with Fox!"

"I know," I can't help but smile in the dark bedroom.

"Were you in there for long?"

I realize that I really have no idea how long we'd been kissing.

"No, it wasn't too bad - Lieutenant Evans came not long after we realized we were locked in."

"Too bad," Melissa grins. "So what was Fox wearing?"

"Melissa!" I chuckle as I can see him in his brown shorts and green tank top with U.S. Navy written on it, standing with his arms folded over his chest, leaning against the washing machine, looking absolutely amazing. "I really can't remember."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Right, so I've had this story written up for a little while now and finally got the courage to post it. I don't have a beta, which is why I initially didn't want to post it, but I have read it through a billion times and I think I've caught the majority of the little slip-ups that had worked themselves in there. **

**Please let me know what you think of this story. Review, PM, whatever. If you like it I'll post more soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

THE CAPTAIN'S DAUGHTER

A story by Government Patsy

Part 2 of 10

As Saturday comes so does one of the major crises that all women suffer under; what to wear?! Melissa and I have told Mulder that we'll join him and the guys in the DC nightlife. And ever since we kissed last night I've both been looking forward to seeing him again but I've also been very nervous about it. Will he act like nothing has happened? I don't think I could bare that. Will he be very open about this new thing between us? I definitely don't want that. Putting the stress of having to find something to wear on top of that, you could say I'm losing it.

"That's it!" I cross my arms over my chest and sit myself down on the bed. "I'm not going!"

"Dana," Melissa chuckles, sitting herself down next to me on the bed with her arms around my shoulders. "We promised Mulder we'd come. Plus, I'm sure I can find you something great to wear."

She walks over to my side of the dresser and looks through it. Within a minute she's picked out a dark blue skirt that goes mid thigh and a red satin shirt. I look up at her in awe.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm your big sister," she winks at me and puts the clothes down next to me as she goes over to put on the pink and black dress she is going to wear.

As we're both dressed I let Melissa do my makeup. Usually I do it myself but Melissa likes doing all those big sister things so I let her.

"Thanks," I smile at her as she's done.

"You're welcome, kiddo," she smiles back at me.

While she finishes doing her own makeup I go in search for shoes. I quickly decide on my black pumps. In high school I'd always worn sneakers but this past year during college I'd started wearing heels. I'd finally figured out I probably wasn't going to get any taller naturally and therefore I started buying new footwear. The first month or so I'd gotten blisters and sore feet. But I'd soon gotten use to it and now I love that I don't have to feel so short all the time.

"You ready?" Melissa asks me.

"Yes," I nod as I grab my black purse and follow her out of our room.

"We're going now, dad!" Melissa yells at him, not knowing where he is.

"Hang on!" he yells back and comes down the stairs.

"Wow, you look very beautiful, girls," he smiles at us.

"Thanks, daddy," I say and go over to give him a hug.

"Be careful, okay?" he whispers to me as he holds me close to him.

"I will," I say as I pull out of the hug.

"What time do you think you'll be back?" he asks us, clearly not happy that we're not in high school anymore and that there is no curfew he can decide.

"It'll probably be late," Melissa shrugs.

"Okay, I won't wait up then," dad sighs.

"Don't worry, dad," Melissa chuckles. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, of course, I'm not worried," he lies and tries to smile. "And I did say you could go as long as you did your chores."

At the mention of chores, Melissa and I look at each other as if asking; _did you..?_ Then we both shake our heads. We didn't clean up in the kitchen after dinner.

"Girls?" dad chuckles at us.

"You go on, Melissa, I'll clean up and join you," I tell her and move towards the kitchen.

"Oh no!" Melissa exclaims and holds me back.

Dad and I look at her in shock.

"I mean; I'll do it, Dana. You go on ahead."

I realize she's scared I'll chicken out and stay home because of my crisis earlier. I am just about to tell her not to worry about it when I realize that this might be a chance to be alone with Mulder again.

"Oh, all right," I sigh. "I'll see you later then."

"Yes, I'll join you guys as soon as I'm done here!" she promises and goes into the kitchen.

"Bye, dad," I give him another hug.

"Bye, Dana," he kisses me in the hair and lets me walk out the door.

My tummy fills with butterflies. If the other guys aren't there yet I'll be alone with Mulder. If only for a few minutes, it'll be worth all the stress I've been going through getting ready.

As I arrive outside his apartment I take a deep breath before knocking on the door. A few seconds later he opens it. And he looks absolutely amazing. He is wearing a pair of denim shorts that ends right above his knees and a blue and white horizontal striped t-shirt.

"Dana," he says surprised. "Hi."

"Hi," I say dreamily as I smile at him.

"You're early," he tells me cheery.

"I am?" I ask as I look down at my wristwatch. "It's 8, I thought you said 8?"

"Oh, I did. Usually when I say 8 people are here around 9," he chuckles. "But you couldn't know that, come on in."

He steps back and lets me into his apartment. I walk into a combined kitchen and living room. He's set up some extra chairs on the other side of the coffee table from the couch.

"So I thought you and Melissa would be coming together," he says as he moves to the fridge to get us something to drink, while I have a look around.

"We were going to but she'd forgot to do something, she'll be here in half an hour or so," I tell him as I study a few pictures he has on a shelf.

"So you didn't come by yourself so you could be alone with me?" he asks, suddenly right behind me.

I turn around, surprised at how near he is.

"Why would I wanna be alone with you?" I ask him teasingly, leaning back against the wall.

"Oh, I don't know," he smiles wickedly as he takes a step closer towards me, our bodies nearly touching now.

"Is one of those for me?" I ask, motioning for the two beers in his hands.

"It was," he smiles and puts both of the beers down on the shelf next to me.

"What are you doing?" I wonder.

He looks me deep in the eyes and takes one last small step towards me closing the gap between us.

"I was wondering something," he says, putting his hands on my hips, causing me to gasp slightly.

"Mmh, what was that?" I ask, moving my own hands to his shoulders.

"Would you mind if I kissed you again?" he whispers, his lips nearly gracing mine.

"No."

I've only just gotten the words across my lips when his crash onto mine. His tongue is instantly parting my lips, soft and begging. As hot and frantic as the kiss is as soft and passionate is it.

Oh God, he feels amazing. His hard body is pressed up against me, his chest against mine, his kisses moving down my neck. I revel in the feeling of the muscles in his back under my fingers. I run my fingers into his perfect hair, tugging at it slightly. When he moves his kisses down, my heavy breathing is interrupted by a moan of pleasure as he kisses the top of my breast. I look down to see he has popped open a few of the buttons in my red satin shirt, my black bra now revealed.

"Mulder," I breathe out pulling him upwards to my face again for another kiss.

His mouth greedily meets mine before pulling back slightly. He looks down and bites his lip. I look down as well and see my breasts in my black lace bra. I look back up to his face; he looks contemplating. I begin running my fingers through the hairs at his nape, watching his beautiful face.

Suddenly he looks back up into my eyes. I am caught off guard by the lust and need I see in his now darkened eyes. He looks down again and moves his hand slowly from my hip and upward. He is going to touch my breast. I can stop him. I don't want to.

As his hand finally closes around it, squeezing it, he groans and looks into my eyes. Now I am biting my lip, leaning my head back against the wall. The way he is doing this feels so good. We lean in towards each other and our lips lock once more, his hand is now squeezing my breast. His other hand moves to the small of my back and he presses me further against him. I can now clearly feel his rock hard erection against my stomach, causing me to moan into our kiss.

I want to do nothing more than stuff my hand down his denim shorts but I remember something. Time and place. People are going to come soon. We are in the living room of Mulder's apartment.

When I put my hands on his chest, he squeezes my breast tighter and thrusts against me.

I gently push against him but he isn't moving, not even slightly. Great.

I push hard against him and it gives a smack when our lip lock is broken.

His hand has left my breast and they are both on my hips again. He looks bewildered and absolutely adorable. It is clear there is only one thing on his mind at the moment.

"Your guests will be here soon," I speak quietly. "I mean we could… but it'd be rushed…"

He seems to sober up, nodding his head.

"I don't want to rush anything with you," he tells me honestly, holding my gaze.

"No, me neither," I agree with a sigh, happy with his decision.

"So…" he steps back, his hands losing their hold of my hips, my hands falling from his chest - I miss him already. "What now?"

I shrug, not able to wipe the smile off my face.

"Stop looking at me like that," he grins, grabbing his beer from the shelf.

"Like what?" I wonder, grabbing my own beer and taking a swig.

"You look like you could eat me up," he chuckles.

"I could," I say flatly.

He was about to take another sip from his beer but gulps visibly.

"Not fair," he sighs and turns away from me to go sit in the couch.

I can't help the giggle that escapes me. I turn back to the photos I was looking at before. Trying to figure out how the people in them are related to him. There is a boy that is clearly Mulder; same smile. He is with what I presume is his mother, father and sister in the photograph. He was a cute kid. There is a more recent photo of a baby as well, definitely not him judging from the more modern quality of it. I figure it must be a cousin; it's a really cute baby. There are a couple of older wedding photographs, his grandparents I deduce. I can't see the resemblance, no one in his family are as handsome as him. The baby comes close though.

"You were a cute kid," I tell him walking over to the couch area, sitting in a chair opposite him.

"Thanks," he snorts.

"I'm serious," I tell him, leaning back in the chair, turning my head to look at the pictures again.

"Well, thanks," he shakes his head.

"Why would you think otherwise?" I ask, sipping from my beer.

"I was dorky," he chuckles, looking down at his bottle.

I want nothing more than to jump him. Or at least sit down next to him. But I know that won't be wise. I'll have to keep a little distance. Especially when consuming alcohol.

"You're still dorky," I tell him.

He looks up, a fire in his eyes.

"Am not," he argues.

"You are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

There's a knock on the door. Mulder gets up to answer it. When he walks past me, I half whisper a: "Yes," after him.

He sighs exhausted and I smile triumphantly.

It turns out Missy's here. Not long after Tom Hunter and Harry Lewis joins us. And lastly Peter Johansson and Jim Evans, the guy who nearly walked in on Mulder and me kissing the day before.

The moment Hunter comes into the apartment he lights up as he realizes Melissa is here. He's always had a thing for her and has always gazed after her. I have no idea why she doesn't go out with him. He is sweet and funny and he doesn't look bad either.

We are all having a great time and before anyone of us notices it hours have flown by. I've had two beers but the guys have had more. Except Harry Lewis, since he is our driver tonight.

Before long we are all getting into the car, with Lewis driving and Hunter riding shotgun. Johansson says Missy will have to sit in his lap so she does just that. With seven of us and only five seats in the car, I quickly do the math and figure out I'll be sitting in someone's lap as well.

"You can sit with me," Mulder offers, beating Evans to it.

I am so glad he offers this; since it would have been awkward explaining to Evans I don't want to sit with him but Mulder instead. With Johansson and Missy giggling in their seat and Evans sat in the middle, Mulder climbs in pulling me down on him.

Soon we are on the road and through the checkpoint - despite not being buckled in, the guard merely smiles and laughs with us as Lewis shows him his papers.

I feel bad for Hunter in front. He looks quite down over Missy being in Johansson's lap.

Soon all thoughts about Hunter are forgotten though, as Mulder pulls me further back into him. I nearly moan at his erection pressing into me. I can feel myself getting way too excited. I look down and see my nipples poking out through my bra and satin shirt.

He puts his arms around me, pressing me back against his chest.

"Just to keep you safe," he mumbles.

I can only nod, leaning back into him. I can't stop myself from squirming slightly in his lap causing Mulder to groan into the back of my neck. Luckily they have the music on so nobody can hear him - well, except me.

"Danes," Melissa chuckles, interrupting Evans' joke. "Is something poking into your bum as well?"

Most of them start laughing, all except me, Mulder and Hunter. Mulder is completely quiet while Hunter and I pretend to find it funny.

Johansson might be poking Missy but Mulder is stabbing me. I purposefully don't answer.

"Well," Johansson chuckles. "Who wouldn't be sporting a little wood at a time like this?"

"So," Evans begins. "I'm sitting between two guys sporting wood?"

Now everybody laughs at this, except Evans who shudders.

They start joking back and fourth but I am not paying much attention anymore. Mulder has started caressing my neck with his nose, at the side away from the others where no one can see it. He makes a little thrust upwards and begins kissing my neck instead. I have to bite my lip not to moan. If we were alone I think I could have come just from this.

"We're there soon," Lewis announces.

This causes Mulder and me to detangle slightly. I hope no one has noticed us. Judging from the jokes running back and fourth I'd say they were none the wiser.

As we walk from where we've parked to the bar, Mulder holds his green light jacket strategically in front of him to cover his erection. I smile at him when noticing, gaining a heart warming yet mischievous smile back.

We find a booth quickly as we arrive at the bar. The place is quite full tonight but there's room for more people still. There are a few couples at the dance floor dancing to a Journey song.

"I love that song," Melissa announces just as I've sat down next to Evans, scooting in to make room for Mulder next to me.

Before he can sit down though, Melissa's pulled him onto the dance floor.

He looks slightly lost at first but before long they're dancing away, smiling and laughing.

"She's a feisty one, your sister," Evans nudges me.

"Yeah," I chuckle, the smile not reaching my eyes.

I realize how close we're sitting since I'd made room for Mulder.

"I bet you can be too," he smirks.

"Ew," I tell him, causing him to laugh heartily and put his arm around me.

I look up into his blue eyes, quite similar to mine but a darker blue, I think. His black hair combed back nicely.

"You are feisty," he whispers. "And you look great tonight."

"Thanks," I say uncomfortably, trying to edge away from him.

I look back to the dance floor. Missy has her hands on Mulder's chest. I realize he's looking at me. Frowning. He has the nerve to frown at me because Evans is sitting close to me, while he's off with my sister. Bastard. I roll my eyes at him and turn back to Evans.

"Could you move over," I ask him.

"Why?" he chuckles.

"Because I've moved to the edge of the bench and I don't feel like sitting in your lap."

I say this as nicely as possible but of course he takes offence.

"Well," he snickers, moving his arm from around me, giving me a bit more space. "You were sitting in Mulder's lap all the way here."

"That's different, I had to, and otherwise we wouldn't fit in the car."

"So you'll sit in my lap on the way back?" he asks hopeful, biting his lip.

The expression on my face says it all though.

"Why not?" he demands to know. "Why Mulder and not me? Am I that horrible?"

"No," I assure him, he really isn't a bad guy. "It's just… different with Mulder."

I feel like I've said too much and I can feel my cheeks flush.

"Different how?" he asks me.

"Mulder…" God, how am I going to get out of this one? "We're good friends, Mulder and me. You and I, we don't each other so well."

I feel like a champion with that save, and I'm quite proud of myself actually.

"Sure… friends," he snorts, causing me to flush a deeper shade of red.

The music has changed from Journey to Shakin' Stevens, I take a quick look only to see they're still dancing together.

"Excuse me," I tell Evans and walk to the bathroom.

I want to splash some water in my face but I don't want to ruin my makeup. I sigh and look at myself in the mirror instead. What the hell are you doing? I ask myself. Why am I so jealous? I'm not even really with Mulder. We've just fooled around a bit. I like him, sure. But why am I reacting this strongly? Is it because it's my sister he's dancing to? Probably. I know Missy's prettier than me - and definitely a lot sexier. She's taller too and she has longer legs. I tell myself to get a grip and decide to leave the bathroom. When I step into the hallway that has doors leading to the bathrooms for men and women and one leading back into the bar, I'm surprised to see Mulder standing right in front of me and I jump slightly.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

I wonder if he means for giving me a scare or for dancing with Melissa.

"What's up?" I ask him, taking a step back, so we're not standing so close.

"Is something up with you and Evans?" he asks me, looking me straight in the eyes.

"What?" I outburst. "Mulder, you're running off with my sister and you have the nerve to ask me…"

I'm cut off by Mulder's lips on mine. I moan into the kiss, putting my arms around his neck.

Before it becomes too heated he pulls back, and rests his forehead against mine.

"She just dragged me along, Dana. You saw that."

"Yeah," I sigh. "So… you don't… like Melissa?" I ask him warily, looking down.

"Sure, I like her. She's sweet. And she's fun. But… she's like a friend, she…" I look up at him, his green eyes boring into mine. "She doesn't make me feel the way you do."

My heart skips a beat. I capture his lips again. I'm suckling on his lower lip, the one he worries so often. He's breathing hard against my mouth. Soon he pulls back again though.

"And Evans?" he asks.

"He advanced me," I tell him the truth and see his jaw clench. "I turned him down."

He nods, trusting me completely.

"You… you make me feel things too," I let him know, smiling shyly at him.

He pulls me closer, his arms around me. He smiles, a dangerously charming smile.

"Like what?" he wants to know. "What do I make you feel?"

"Wet?" I offer.

He chuckles and seems awfully pleased with himself.

The door to the bar opens and we jump apart.

"Well, well, well…" Evans says, folding his arms over his chest.

He's only caught us hugging tightly, but that's bad enough - I flush red.

"Friends?" he addresses me. "Just friends?"

"What?" Mulder chuckles. "You jealous?"

Evans frowns. Then grunts and walks back into the bar.

"Great," I sigh. "Now he'll tell the whole world."

"Nah, he won't say a thing," Mulder promises me, taking my hand.

"Sure?"

He nods in the affirmative giving me a cute little smile.

We go back to the booth. Melissa is now dancing with Hunter. He looks absolutely over the moon, which seems to be pleasing Melissa.

Johansson and Evans are in deep conversation, ogling some women at the end of the bar - most likely not saying anything even remotely respectable.

I sit down next to Lewis, Mulder scooting in next to me. I like Harry Lewis, he reminds me of myself. Quiet and a bit shy but a genuinely nice guy. The kind of guy whom every girl would be lucky to end up with but sadly also the kind of guy who'd never ask a girl out if there was even the smallest risk of being rejected.

"You enjoying yourself okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah sure," he nods, but he's probably a bit bored being the designated driver. "Hunter sure seems happy."

"Yeah," I giggle. "Poor guy."

"Appropriate song though," Mulder enters our conversation.

I listen to Hall &amp; Oates' Maneater and can't stop laughing.

"Oh yeah," I say leaning into Mulder's side slightly.

"You want a drink, Dana?" he asks me.

"Mmh, that would be great," I lick my lips just to tease him - it works too.

He shakes his head at me getting up from the table asking Lewis if he wants a coke.

"Mulder's a great guy," Lewis says.

I think he's caught me staring at his ass as he walks to the bar but realize he's just making conversation.

"Yeah, he is," I agree, looking back to Lewis.

"I had it tough the first few months," Lewis admits, looking down suddenly, his face flushing. "He really helped me through it - made me come out of my shell with the guys, making me part of the group."

"That's nice," I say, looking dreamily over at Mulder - an angel but with devilish good looks.

I ask Lewis about how he's liking the navy now and he tells me how he feels about it - how he's thinking of making a career in the navy, and about some of their exercises.

Soon Mulder is back with a drink for me, a beer for himself and a coke for Lewis. I mutter a thank you and wish I could kiss him.

When it's finally time to leave I'm a bit drunk. Well not drunk, but intoxicated surely. Mulder seems the same. We joke and laugh on the way to the car a bit ahead of the others who's basically carrying Melissa.

"Wanna sleep at my place tonight?" he asks suddenly out of nowhere.

I look around, we're alone by the car, and the others can only be heard in the distance approaching.

"I don't know," I chuckle a bit nervously.

"We could just sleep," he smiles, taking my hand. "Maybe cuddle a little."

I seriously doubt we'd settle with cuddling if we were to share a bed. He sees my hesitancy.

"Think about it," he says, giving my hand a final squeeze before letting go as the others have reached us now.

We sit the same way in the car on the way back. While Johansson, Melissa and Evans are passed out, sleeping nearly the second we take off, Hunter and Lewis are screaming along to Karma Chameleon by Culture Club in the front.

This leaves Mulder and me a bit of privacy. I sit sideways in his lap, my back to Evans and the rest of them. I move my head up from his shoulder and give him a peck on the lips. He has his arms around me. The others will assume we're sleeping, the way we're sitting.

"What was that for?" he whispers, combing my hair out of my face.

I just shrug. "I like kissing you."

"Mmh, me too," he agrees, giving me a small kiss as well.

We're whispering sweet nothings to each other on the rest of the ride back, exchanging small kisses. The guys in the front are singing loudly to the radio the whole way, making it possible without being noticed.

At last Lewis stops the car, waking up the people in the backseat. I sit up straight in Mulder's lap, pretending to just have woken up.

"Okay, first stop: The Scully girls," he announces.

Melissa stretches herself against Johansson, giving him a peck on the cheek before getting out.

"You coming?" she asks me, sticking her head back inside.

"Uhm, no… I left my jacket at Mulder's, I'll just come home when I've picked it up," I lie.

Nobody seems to pick up on it though. Melissa just nods and says goodnight to the guys. Only Mulder knows I'm lying. I dare a look at him; he's smiling a smug little smile, making me crack into a smile of my own.

At the next stop Evans and Johansson get off. They're both looking absolutely knackered. To not look too conspicuous I slide off Mulder's lap. A few minutes later it's finally our turn to get out. We thank Hunter and Lewis for a great night and walk towards Mulder's apartment. We're laughing and giggling, being silly and feeling nervous as we walk the small distance. Mulder unlocks the door and ushers me inside.

"So," he says, closing the door behind him and turning on the living room light. "Where did you leave your jacket?"

I look around as if actually looking for it and then shrug.

"We could take a look in the bedroom," he suggests with a devilish smile.

I roll my eyes but can't keep the smile off my face. I turn and walk towards his bedroom. He flickers the lights off again and follows me through the dark living room into his bedroom.

He turns on a lamp by his nightstand. It's a mess of papers and books and his reading glasses on top of it all. I chuckle. He follows my gaze and shrugs with a smile. I look to his bed. It's a queen size bed, stuffed into the corner of the room. It's unmade, and the covers are a mess.

"Wanna sleep against the wall?" he asks me, motioning to the bed, starting to undress, pulling down his denim shorts and removing his socks.

I kick off my pumps and start unzipping my skirt.

"Sure, that's fine," I tell him.

"Great, I'll probably need to get up to pee," he says grinning, sitting down on the edge of the bed now in his boxers and t-shirt.

"And if I have to get up to pee?" I ask, folding my skirt neatly and putting it on the armchair in the opposite corner of the room.

"I guess you'll have to crawl over me," he smirks.

"Is that so?" I ask, coming to the bed, sitting down next to him.

"Yep," he says.

I look down at his t-shirt then up to his face, raising an eyebrow in a challenge.

He raises his eyebrow in a similar way, nodding towards the shirt still on my body, throwing the challenge back at me.

I pop open a few buttons. He smiles and pulls his t-shirt over his head to throw it at the pile of clothes on the floor. I look at him, admiring his toned chest and abs. Wow. There's a trail of hairs leading from his navel and down into his boxers, I wonder where it leads - although I can probably guess.

"Your turn," he says, his voice rough.

I stand up and pull my shirt over my head - faster than working the buttons I figure.

He looks at me hungrily, I feel a bit self-conscious but the way he looks at me fills me with confidence. I go to the bed and pull the cover back, crawling into the side by the wall. Mulder lies down with me, under the cover as well, right beside me.

I reach out to him and he inches closer until we're basically hugging in bed. His arms are around my waist and my hands are on his strong chest.

"You wanna get the light?" I ask him.

"Is it okay if we leave it on?" he asks back, worrying his bottom lip.

I nod, quite happy with his decision.

"Not that I'm assuming anything," he quickly adds.

"Of course not," I chuckle.

"I just want to watch your face for a little while, before I sleep," he says kissing my eyelids. Then my nose. And cheeks. And finally my mouth.

I kiss him back, moving my hands over his chest and abs and shoulders. He feels so great, and I can feel his muscles flex under my skin as he moves his leg up between mine. I've been able to feel his erection since we lied down, but now it's jabbing me in the stomach. Again. My stomach tightens at the feeling and I feel a gush of wetness between my legs. With his thigh against my panties I'm sure he can feel how much I like this.

"You're really wet," he states, moving his leg a bit between my legs, relieving some of my pressure but teasingly so - I close my eyes at the feeling. "And your face is flushed."

"Mmh, but you're hard," I state back at him, thrusting my pelvis forward gently, rubbing against his hardness.

"I'm nearly always hard around you," he confesses, eyes closed as I keep gently thrusting, rubbing against his leg essentially.

"Really?" I'm quite surprised at his confession.

"From the moment I met you," he says, moving his right hand to my breast, starting to massage it. "You're beautiful, do you know that?"

"Thanks," I say shyly - I don't think so, but I'm glad he does.

He rolls on top of me, settling between my legs. His arms holding up his weight as he keeps himself raised above me, looking down at me - down my body and up to my face. He licks his lips and lowers himself down on top of me. Our stomachs touching feels great, as does my breasts pushed against his broad chest. We both sigh content as he lowers his head to kiss me again. We kiss so slowly, languidly, tasting each other, our tongues playing. After minutes of this he begins thrusting against me. I moan into his mouth at the feeling of his hard cock pressing against me where I want him the most. He keeps thrusting while we're still kissing. God, it feels great. Amazing.

As much as I want him I'm really glad he's taking it slow. It just feels right like this.

After a while he stops thrusting and kissing me, moving his kisses down to my neck and breasts. I moan as he puts his head between my breasts, licking my skin there. He keeps his head there, content for a little while just resting between my breasts. At last he moves his kisses to my left nipple, licking it through the bra I'm still wearing. I can't help the small moans that escape my mouth. He moves to my right nipple, this time pulling my bra down over my breast - as a result putting his mouth on my naked nipple. I take a sharp intake of breath at the feeling of his tongue flicking my nipple. God, that's nice. His hand moves to pull the bra down over my other breast, where he starts pinching my nipple. Oh dear God…

He keeps this up for a good while, shifting between breasts a few times. Then his kisses move down to my stomach and around my navel. Everywhere he kisses me a stab of electricity courses through me, all ending in my crotch. He then moves his mouth down to my inner thighs - Jesus that feels nice. I moan his name in a whisper and breathe a little harder. His hand moves to pull my panties down but I put my hand over it - no, too soon. He understands immediately but keeps kissing my thighs - yes, keep going, Mulder. I enjoy his lips on me, how good it feels, not close to orgasm just enjoying the stillness and gentleness of this.

He comes up again, planting kisses all over my face. I grin up at him; he smiles back down at me. His chest now against my naked breasts - it feels even better than before.

I run my hands all over his back and down to his ass, grabbing it, kneading his flesh.

Apparently this gives Mulder an idea because before I know it he's lying down next to me, pulling me on top of him. I lay on his chest and he pulls my head to his, kissing me hungrily. I steady myself with my hands on his shoulders, kissing him back. His hands now move down to my ass, grabbing it in the same way I did his before. He groans against me, thrusting upwards, his erection against my thigh. His fingertips are soon playing with the hem of my panties, begging for permission, I realize. I dart my tongue into his mouth, not wanting to break our kiss to say anything. He understands and pushes his hands inside my panties, grabbing my ass, feeling it up, and running his hands over my butt cheeks.

From his breast action earlier I would have thought he preferred breasts to butts. Now I'm not so sure.

I've only just thought this thought as he turns us again. On our sides facing each other, like we begun. His hand moves up to cup my still naked breast, teasing my nipple as we kiss again.

I'm beginning to think my lips may be bruising and pull out of the kiss. He tries to capture my lips again but I put a finger to his lips stopping him.

"My lips hurt," I tell him grinning - I look at his own swollen lips, thinking he's done even more kissing than me tonight.

"You wanna try and sleep?" he asks me, smiling.

"I wanna touch you," I tell him bluntly.

He nods lying down on his back. I snuggle into his right side moving my hand over his chest through the hair there, down to the trail I was admiring earlier leading down to his boxers. I play with those hairs, running my fingers through it. He has his right arm around me, holding me into his side tightly. His other hand moves down to his boxers. He lifts the elastic band, letting me peep down at little Mulder. Well, not so little Mulder, actually. My hand moves down his happy trail and down to not so little Mulder. It surprises me how hard he feels in my hand. I pull his hard penis out of his boxers to lie on his stomach while Mulder pushes his boxers down as much as he can. I trace my fingers up and down his length - my touch feather light. He's already breathing so heavily. There's a drop of lubricant at the tip of his penis. I touch my finger to it and spread it down onto his cock, stroking it in earnest now. He groans, biting his swollen lip, keeping his eyes on my hand on him.

I'm so glad we leaved the light on. Not only can I see Mulder's glorious cock but I also get to watch his face while I pleasure him.

It doesn't take him long to come in my hand. I'd wanted to take it slower but seeing how close he was I couldn't help but to pick up my pace, and watch his beautiful face contort in pleasure, while he is breathing my name.

It takes him a few minutes to open his eyes again after his orgasm. When he does he is smiling down at me, looking amazed. I feel amazing. He looks down at himself and groans. I've been so caught up in watching his face, I haven't noticed the mess he's made on himself - well, we've made, really. Drops of semen are covering his stomach and chest - and my hand of course.

"Want me to grab a towel?" I ask him, already on my way to leave his side.

He shakes his head though and pulls me close to him, kissing my forehead.

He moves a bit and grabs a random t-shirt from the floor - not my shirt, I make sure - and wipes up the mess. I dry my hand in it as well.

"Oops," he chuckles, looking down to my naked breast hanging out from my bra still. "I got a little on you."

He wipes the semen off my breast and throws the t-shirt away.

I sit up to unhook my bra and throw it to the floor as well.

"Got something I can wear?" I ask him suddenly a little cold.

"Yeah," he says, pulling his boxers up before hanging over the bed to reach for something.

"There you go," he lays back down, handing me the t-shirt he's been wearing tonight. "Should be semen free and all."

"Great," I chuckle, putting it on and snuggling back up to him, pulling the covers back up over us.

Mulder is just about to reach out and finally turn off the light when he suddenly looks down at me as if remembering something.

"What?" I wonder.

"Before we sleep, are you sure you don't want me to…" he looks down my body and I flush a deep shade of red.

"No," I shake my head but smile at him. "I just want to sleep. Here. With you."

He nods, reaching up and putting the light out.

"I really liked what you did," I find it easier to tell him in the dark. "It felt really good, Mulder."

"Yeah," he sighs content, squeezing me against him. "It was great. You… the thing you - that was really nice too. Really, really nice. Great. Amazing. Wonderful really."

"Okay, okay," I chuckle. "I get the point."

"Goodnight, beautiful," he says giving me a last gentle kiss.

"Night," I whisper against his lips.

Within seconds we're both asleep.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I'm happy there are a few people following already. I was so nervous about posting this story since it's been underway for so long and I've shared it with no one for more than a year. **

**Please review and let me know what you think of it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

THE CAPTAIN'S DAUGHTER

A story by Government Patsy

Part 3 of 10

It's Sunday and the date is June 10. I'm awakened abruptly by the sound of my telephone ringing. My body gives a little jump, awakening the beauty sleeping next to me. She's still snuggled up to me, like when we fell asleep. It's still dark out and I wonder who could be calling at this time of the night. It can't be more than an hour ago since we went to sleep. I dig the phone out from under the mess on my nightstand and place it on the bed next to me before picking it up. Dana reaches out and caresses my stomach and chest as I sit up slightly - it feels nice to have her hand on me.

"Mulder," I answer the phone groggily.

The voice on the other end of the line causes me to really wake up though and my heart starts beating faster.

"Oh, hello, sir," I say trying to keep the roughness out of my voice.

Dana's hand stops tracing patterns on my skin as she too realizes who's on the phone and she sits up slightly as well.

"Yes- yes, sir, Dana's here, she… uhm, fell asleep on the couch last night," I hope I sound just a bit trustworthy - I've always liked Captain Scully and felt like the feeling was mutual, but I also know how protective he is of his daughter.

"Yes, I will," I say. "No, that's alright, I understand."

He's buying my story - and sorry he woke me, I can't help the smile of relief from plastering my face.

"Goodnight, sir."

"Dad?" Dana asks me as I've hung up.

"Yeah," I sigh, putting the phone down on the floor before cuddling up to her again. "He was wondering why it was taking you so long to pick up a jacket."

"Did he believe you?" she seems a bit nervous. "That I'd fallen asleep on the couch?"

"Yeah," I ease her fears. "He trusts us both, I think."

That earns a little chuckle from her, I can't help smiling - I love making her laugh.

She's laying half on top of me. I can't help pushing my hand up under my t-shirt, which she's wearing, caressing her breast gently.

She looks surprised but it doesn't seem like she minds.

She has the most amazing breasts; they fit so perfectly in my hand.

I roll her over so she's on her back, me on my side next to her, still caressing her breast.

I lean down and kiss her, hoping her lips don't hurt anymore. By the way she kisses me back, I would say they're fine. Her hand comes up to my hair, pulling slightly at it by my nape. I move my hand down from her breast to her panties, feeling her up outside her underwear. I can feel her heat through the lace material. My cock jumps to attention from its semi-erect state. She's moaning into our kiss, rubbing herself against my hand. Sweet mother of Jesus.

Last night she didn't let me pull her panties down. I wonder if she will now.

I play with the hem like I did last night. Her hand squeezes my shoulder and she kisses me even hungrier. I can't help the groan from escaping me. I break off our kiss to sit up on my knees. First I rip the covers off of us - they annoy me and in my passionate state I throw them to the floor.

She's looking up at me with those hungry eyes of hers, which even in the dark room only lit up by the sparkling moon, shine bright blue. God, she really is beautiful. My hands find the hem of her panties again.

"Wait," she says.

I do as I'm told and see her reach out towards the lamp on my nightstand. She flickers the light on, making me want to ravish her even more. I remind myself to be gentle, so instead of ripping her undergarments off of her, I ease them down over her ass and legs as she lifts slightly from the bed to allow me to do so. Next I move for the t-shirt she's wearing. She lifts her upper body, letting me lift it from her body and throw it to the floor after her panties.

She's completely naked now, as she lays back down on the bed, looking up at me. I can't decide where to begin so I just stare at her for a while. Her beautiful face, her ice blue eyes, her magnificent breasts, her taut stomach, the red hairs between her thighs, and her smooth legs all make me feel dizzy.

I finally decide to lay down myself and remove my boxers, which are seriously hurting to keep on, as my cock is now so hard I imagine it must be purple. Before I can remove the offensive garment though, she stops my hands. I look at her in wonder as she pulls them off of me and drops them to the floor, before moving to sit on top of me. I'm breathing so hard now, so aroused, I've never experienced anything like it.

She's straddling me now, my cock against her sex as it's lying against my stomach. She takes my hands and laces her fingers through mine, placing our hands on each side of my head. She leans down to kiss me and I kiss her back fervently. She quickly pulls back though, making me whimper for her.

"Not so rough, Mulder," she smiles down at me.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, nodding my head, but wondering how I can be anything but as turned on as I am.

She leans down to kiss me again. Her lips are moving gently against mine. Yes, that does feel great. We kiss languidly, slowly, so passionate, and I start to feel dizzy. When she begins rubbing her wet sex up and down my hard cock, I think I'm going to loose it. Fuck me, Dana - that feels amazing.

Eventually our kissing comes to a haul and we're just breathing heavily against each other now. Her movements and pace so slow it's killing me. This is torture, I realize. She's even holding my arms down. It's the sweetest torture I can imagine though.

"Stop," I finally tell her through my ragged breathing. "Need you."

She actually moans at my words and raises herself up, releasing my hands.

I immediately reach up and give her breasts a squeeze, just because I've missed them, before placing my hands on her hips.

"Do you have a… some protection?" she asks shyly.

"That drawer," I motion for the nightstand.

She reaches over, bringing her breasts to my face. I catch her nipple in my mouth, making her moan. I release it quickly though as she's found the box of condoms in the drawer.

She looks at the unopened box, and seems pleased, before opening it and taking out a condom. She drops the box to the floor and opens the package. I groan as I watch and feel her roll the condom onto my length.

She raises herself up slightly, positioning my cock at her entrance. I take a mental picture of the aroused look on her face and the glorious sight of the tip of my cock inside of her.

She places her hands on my chest and I push up further into her. She gasps and I'm worried I've hurt her. She is so tight; I've never experienced anything like it before.

"You okay?" I ask her, sounding out of breath.

She nods and smiles, biting her lip. She pushes down until I'm all the way inside of her. Fuck, I never want to leave this place. She feels so great around me. The look on her face tells me she thinks it feels pretty good too. I have to take another mental picture: her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes rolling back in pleasure. After a little while she raises herself up slightly before lowering herself onto my cock again. I help her move, my hands on her hips but I don't dare move my pelvis again, afraid I'll hurt her.

I can see she clearly likes this but there is also a bit of pain etched into her expression. She keeps moving up and down though. It feels so great but at the same time I feel so worried about hurting her. She is now raising herself till only my head's inside her before sliding down onto me again. Little moans escape her, making it harder for me not to move my hips. Soon her moans are constant and the pained expression is far from her face. I can't help it. I groan and buck my hips upwards. This earns me a near scream of pleasure from her. We're moving together now. Finding a good pace. She's pushing herself down on me, while I'm moving upwards into her. I enjoy watching her. Her eyes closed and small moans escaping her lips when I hit that special place inside of her. Her breasts bopping up and down, a sight so tantalizing.

She starts moving quicker on top of me, and pushing herself down hard on me. Her moans are erratic and her face and chest are flushed. She's close to orgasm I realize. The thought of her coming on top of me nearly makes me come on the spot.

Instead I match her new quick rhythm. She opens her eyes to look down at me. Our eyes lock. I can feel my balls tighten - I'm close too.

I pull her down on my chest, catching her mouth with mine, my tongue entering her mouth and playing with hers while I thrust fast and hard upwards into her.

She breaks off the kiss, now moaning constantly against my mouth. I'm quite sure some weird noises are escaping my own mouth as well but I couldn't care less in this moment.

Her walls are closing around me and she freezes on top of me, biting her lip. I keep pumping into her, watching her face closely. "Gooood, Muuuldeerrr!" escapes her lips in a long moan.

I keep up my fast and quick pace, trying so hard not to come as she rides out her orgasm on top of me. She opens her eyes again after a little minute, looking into mine. Smiling mischievously, still moaning slightly and breathing hard.

I can't hold back any longer. I come bellowing her name, bucking into her wildly.

When I open my eyes again, she's kissing my face.

"Mmh," I mumble, hugging her tightly.

She moves away from me though. In my weakened state I can't hold onto her. I whimper and she laughs at me.

"I don't want you to spill something in me," she tells me, motioning towards the full condom on my now flaccid penis.

I stand up from the bed to remove the condom and tie a knot on it. I pick up the t-shirt we used to take care of the spillage last night and use it to dry the semen off my penis.

I realize she's watching me from the bed, where she's resting her head on her arm, laying on her side. She's still naked. I smile at her and she smiles back at me.

I pick up the cover from the floor and lay down with her. She turns around, her back to me. I cuddle up to her and we sigh in unison, it feels great as we spoon naked under the covers.

XxXxX

The next time we wake up the sun is beaming into my bedroom. We don't even talk before we start fooling around. I end up going down on her. She tastes amazing and I love the sounds she makes as I'm teasing her with my tongue and my fingers. I move up her body after she's climaxed. Kissing her all the way. I finally kiss her on the mouth. I can still taste her in my mouth and I'm guessing she can taste herself in our kiss. The thought makes my already hard cock jump excitedly against her inner thigh. Before long I'm reaching out for another condom and we're making love again. This time I'm on top. It feels amazing. We do it slow, enjoying every second of it, before at last coming together.

After I've disposed of the full condom we kiss and tickle each other. Just being silly and enjoying the moment.

"I think we need to talk, Mulder," she finally says.

She's caught me off guard and I sit up in the bed.

"Talk?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she says and sits up next to me, pulling the cover up around her naked body.

"Talk about what?" I ask her nervously.

"What do you think?" she laughs, kissing my shoulder. "Where do we go from here?"

"I… I would like to do it again," I tell her. "I mean not right now, but you know… later, another day."

"I know what you mean," she tells me. "And I don't think of this as a one night thing either."

I'm relieved.

"But…" my heart starts beating faster. "I just think we need to talk about this, about us and about what to tell people. I mean; I don't want anyone to know. I just want this to be between us."

"Me too," I agree - even though I'd be proud to announce to the world I've had sex with Dana Scully, I know what she means. Relationships always seem to get strained with the pressure other people put on them.

"So we're going to keep seeing each other," she sums up. "In secret."

"Yeah," I confirm. "But it's not just sex for me, I think you should know that. I really like you. A lot."

I can feel my cheeks flush and I look away.

"Yeah, I like you a lot too," she admits, inching closer to me, putting her arm around my middle as she rests her head against my shoulder. "And I like that you're so honest."

"No matter what, I think we should be honest with each other, Dana. With every relationship I've ever been in it has turned out they wanted something different than what they led on. Pressuring me to meet their parents, to do what they wanted, even though I didn't feel ready. I don't want that with you. And if I'm being a dick you need to tell me. I want nothing secret between us."

"Yeah," she agrees. "Actually I broke up my last relationship because he insisted I meet his parents, so I know what you mean. I definitely agree we should be honest with each other. And not do anything either of us feel uncomfortable with."

"You never met Marcus' parents?" I'm surprised, knowing they started dating in high school and went out for more than a year.

"Yeah," she blushes. "I went out with someone named Oliver after Marcus."

"You did?" I can't hide my disappointment - I hadn't been with anyone since Diana.

"We only went out for about a month. I just wanted someone to have fun with. But as it turned out he wanted something more serious than he led on."

"When did you go out with him?" I need to know.

"March," she tells me. "Why?"

I shrug but feel better. I broke up with Diana in March.

"So what do you want with me?" I ask her.

She thinks about it for a little while.

"Well, I just want to be with you as much as I can," she says honestly. "You make me feel things I haven't felt before. I really think maybe… maybe we could have something great. But for now all I want is you and not to share it with anybody else."

"That sounds good," I sigh, pleased with her decision. "One day at a time."

She nods and smiles up at me.

"How do you feel?" she asks me.

"The same," I chuckle. "I don't know what it is about you - well, you're really sexy and beautiful of course - but there's something else. I don't know. It's like you said, nothing I've ever had before."

She seems pleased with my answer too and gives me a little peck on the lips.

"What time is it?" she asks me.

I look to my alarm clock on the nightstand. "Only a bit past eight."

"Great," she says and snuggles into my side. "Why is your phone in your bedroom by the way?"

"Well, it was in the living room when I moved in but I moved it in here. I always call my sister before going to bed."

"You do?" she seems surprised.

"Yeah," I tell her. "She has a little boy so I call to see how he's doing. And to hear how she is of course."

"How old is your sister?" she wonders.

"She's my baby sister," he chuckles. "She's your age, actually - about a month older than you. She had Nicholas when she was 16."

"Wow," she's surprised. "What did your parents have to say about that?"

"Well," I can feel the darkness creeping up on me, hurting inside of me. "My mother was a bit disappointed but she's helped her out a lot. Helped Samantha finish high school, watching the baby."

"And your dad?" she asks.

I can't help shaking her off. The look of shock on her face as I push her away making me feel even worse. I pick my boxers up off the floor and put them on, sitting on the edge of the bed, my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry, Mulder. I-I…" she stutters. "You don't have to tell me."

"No, you couldn't know," I sigh. "I don't have a dad. Well not anymore."

She puts an arm tentatively on my shoulder. Afraid I'll push her away again. I lean into her touch, making her put her arms around me, hugging me from behind. It's easier telling her, not having to look at her for some reason.

"He disappeared when I was 12. Mom and dad were at some friends', while I was watching Sam at home. He went out to start the car while mom was saying goodbye. When she came out the car was running, keys in the ignition, but he was gone, nowhere to be seen. There was no blood on the scene, no evidence of anything. Just a car running, the door open, and my dad was gone. He never came back."

"I'm so sorry," she says, kissing my neck.

"The worst thing is not having a clue what happened. At first I was very angry but Sam helped me to get through it. She was so sad and I realized I needed to be strong for her, and look out for her."

"You're a great brother," she tells me, sounding so convinced.

"I don't know," I chuckle. "I got pretty mad at her when she called me at age 15, telling me she'd had sex and thought she was pregnant."

Dana chuckles a bit too, kissing my neck again.

"That all changed when Nicholas was born though. I knew from the moment I saw him that he was meant to be. I came home, taking vacation from Oxford, when mom called me to say Sam had gone into labor. He'd only just been born when I arrived."

"Is that the baby you have a photo of?" she suddenly realizes the connection between what she saw on my photo shelf last night and my story.

"Yeah, that's little Nico," I can't help but smile.

"You love him a lot, huh?" she smiles into my neck.

"Mmh," I say and turn my head to give her a kiss. "I was actually suppose to ask you something from Sam…"

"What?" she says surprised. "You've told your sister about me?"

"Well, not really," I chuckle. "I got her a secretary job here for the summer. She would like to be a secretary or something similar but since she has no experience it's been difficult for her finding work. But because mom is in England for the summer she doesn't have anyone to look after Nicholas, so she asked me if I knew someone who might want to babysit for her."

"And you told her I might do it?" she laughs. "Why?"

"Well," I chuckle. "I didn't know we'd be… involved, so I thought it'd be an excuse to see more of you."

"That's sweet," she says and kisses my cheek a few times.

"But if you don't feel like babysitting, we'll just find someone else."

"I don't know," she sighs. "I don't know anything about kids."

"Neither do I and I've taken care of him often," I chuckle.

"Maybe," she says. "It would give me something to do when you work."

"She'll be working from 0900 till 1900 every day except Sunday. So you'd be able to make some money as well."

"1900?" she laughs. "Is that seven for us normal people?"

"Sorry," I chuckle. "Military habit. But yes, that's seven."

"Well, it sounds great. I can meet up with Samantha and Nicholas and we can talk about it."

"Yeah," I nod. "They can probably come over Saturday, then I'll be home too. She starts next Monday."

"Okay," she says, kissing my neck again.

"That feels nice," I sigh.

"This?" she asks, kissing my neck a few more times, sucking on my sensitive flesh there.

"Mmh," I moan.

"Sorry," she says stopping. "But I should probably get home soon."

"Oh," I can't help the disappointment from showing in my voice. "Alright."

"Can I take a shower first?" she asks sweetly.

"Only if I join you," I say, suddenly happy again.

"Okay," she laughs.

I move to the bathroom to dig out some clean towels for us. I put them by the sink and walk back to the bedroom, standing in the door, looking at her still sitting on the bed with the covers around her. God, she is beautiful. Her hair is a mess and she is sans makeup. She's sitting in the middle of the bed with the covers hugging her body. She looks like she's been proper fucked. I did that. I feel proud.

"Mulder, you should really clean up in here?" she says, looking quite disgusted as she studies the bedroom floor.

There are clothes nearly everywhere; one especially wrinkled t-shirt by my feet, which have been used to dry up semen a few times, and also a few used condoms here and there.

"Some of it is yours," I chuckle.

She gives me a look that says it all and I pick up all the dirty clothes off the floor, scooping it all up and throwing it in the hamper I rarely use. Next I pick up the used condoms and throw them in the trash in the bathroom.

"Better?" I ask her.

"A little," she grins and gets out of bed.

I pull my boxers down and throw them in the hamper before we move to the bathroom and take a shower together. We have fun lathering up each other and washing each other's hair.

At last she throws me out of the shower saying she needs a few minutes to clean herself - I have a feeling she couldn't do it while I kept grabbing her ass and touching her breasts.

I dry myself quickly and go to the bedroom to find something to wear. I pick out the first pair of boxers I see in my drawer with underwear and the first pair of shorts and t-shirt I find in the closet.

I try and make the bed before throwing myself down on top of the covers, enjoying feeling clean and sated. I'm still a bit hard from the shower but it's getting better down there.

"Mulder?" she asks from the door between the bedroom and bathroom.

I look up at her, a vision standing only in the purposefully small towel I've given her.

"Yeah?" I smile at her.

"Where's my clothes?" she demands to know.

"In the hamper, I guess," I chuckle - I didn't really study the clothes I picked up when she told me to clean.

"Could you get them for me?" she asks, rolling her eyes at me.

"Sure," I grin, jumping up from the bed to look through the hamper.

I finally manage to dig her clothes out but when I look up she's gone.

"Do you have a blow dryer?" she asks from the bathroom.

I put her clothes on my armchair and walk to the door to look at her.

"Check under the sink," I tell her.

She jumps at my words, surprised at my sudden presence. She checks under the sink though and digs out the small blow dryer. She plugs it in and combs her hair with my comb while drying it. I just look at her before reaching out and giving the small towel a little tug. It falls right off her body. She doesn't seem to mind though so I keep looking at her while she finishes drying her hair.

"I don't think you wanna wear your panties again," I tell her.

"Why not?" she laughs.

"They're still a little… damp," I tell her.

"Mulder," she makes a grimace. "You felt them up?"

"Yeah," I chuckle. "I smelt them too."

"Ew, Mulder," she's appalled and reaches out to hit me with the comb.

"They smelled of you," I tell her, going for sweet but realizing I must be sounding creepy. "Sorry, Dana."

"Whatever floats your boat," she shrugs and laughs at me.

"Wanna borrow a pair of boxers or something?" I offer.

"Nah, I'll just walk home in no underwear," she says.

"Hot," I comment making her laugh again.

Too soon she's finished in the bathroom and dressed in her clothes from yesterday, minus her panties. We're standing by the door kissing each other goodbye.

"Sure you don't want me to walk you home?" I ask a last time, between kisses.

"Mmh," she mumbles. "It would feel weird not being able to hug or kiss you goodbye like now."

I can understand her logic and start kissing her again until she finally untangles herself from me.

"Alright, I really need to go now," she chuckles as I keep holding on to her.

We play around a little with me trying to kiss and hug her while she laughs and squirms out of my embrace.

"Okay," I finally let up, letting her step away from me and open the door.

"I'll miss you," I whisper.

"I'll miss you too," she sighs and squeezes my hand. "But we'll see each other soon."

"Promise?" I ask, sounding like a child, I realize.

She just nods her head seriously before letting go of my hand and walking away. I stand in the door and watch her. She turns around a few times, smiling at me, clearly not wanting to go anymore than I want her to.

Before long though she passes around a corner. She sends me a final wave and smiles my way, and she's gone. I close the door and sigh heavily.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, your feedback makes me want to keep updating this story.**

**So how do you feel about the relationship developing between our two favorite characters? And what do you think of Samantha being alive and well while Bill Mulder is the one who disappeared instead?**


	4. Chapter 4

THE CAPTAIN'S DAUGHTER

A story by Government Patsy

Part 4 of 10

As I walk home I try not to smile but I can't stop myself. I tell myself to act normal, preparing to be met by my dad when I come home. But it is hard not thinking about what happened last night - and this morning. I just wish Mulder and I could spend the whole day together. But circumstances would have it differently. If we are to keep this a secret we'll have to see less of each other than what we'd like.

I finally make it home, mastering a somewhat normal facial expression before I enter the unlocked front door.

I put my small handbag down by the door and walk to the kitchen where I - as expected - find my dad reading a paper while having a cup of coffee.

"Ah, there you are," he greets me with a big smile. "Missy's still in bed."

"Yeah, she had a bit too much to drink I think," I chuckle.

"What about you?" he asks concerned. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"I'm great, dad," I can't keep the smile off my face. "I only had a few drinks."

"I guess there's no point in lecturing you about being 20 years old and not suppose to even have drinks," he chuckles and sips from his coffee.

"Probably not," I agree, leaving my place by the door to move over to give him a quick hug. "Mulder said you called in the middle of the night."

"Yeah," he seems a bit embarrassed. "Missy said you'd just went to get your jacket so I got a bit worried. Sorry, sweetheart."

"What were you doing up at that time anyway?" I ask, chuckling.

"I couldn't sleep knowing my two girls were out painting the town red," he admits, pulling me in for another small hug, kissing my temple.

"You're silly," I let him know. "Is there more coffee?"

"Yeah, I made a whole pot."

"Great, I'll just go change my clothes," I say and move to the bedroom.

Melissa is indeed sleeping. She's still out like a light, snoring slightly, still in her dress from the night before. I shake my head and laugh silently at her, while picking out a pair of sweats and a tank top along with some sensible underwear.

Changed I join dad in the kitchen again, pouring myself cup of coffee and squirting some milk into it. Dad finds a few pens and we begin solving the crossword puzzle in the paper. Something we've often done together on Sunday mornings.

"It's really nice having you here, Starbuck," he tells me lovingly.

"It's nice being home," I agree, smiling up at him. "Even though it's a new home."

"Yeah," he laughs. "And in a week Junior will be here as well, and in two weeks your mom and Charlie too. It's been a while since we've all been together. Even though Junior will live in one of the apartments, it'll be nice."

"It will be nice," I sigh, looking forward to seeing the rest of my family as well.

"So, do you have any plans for the day?" he asks, scribbling down Cambodia as the country where the temple Angkor Wat is located in our crossword.

"Nope. Got something in mind?"

"I thought we could explore DC a bit. Visit a few museums maybe," he suggests.

"I'd like that," I tell him, happy at the prospect of his plans.

"Do you think Missy wants to come?" he wonders.

"She'd probably rather sleep all day," I grin. "But I'll go ask her. And put on some nicer clothes."

"Great, I'll just take a shower and get changed as well," he says, finishing his coffee, still clad in a pajamas.

It turns out Melissa doesn't want to join us, as expected. She just grunts _no_ and _go away_ at me.

When I've changed into a pair of denim shorts and a plain white t-shirt I go to the living room to wait for dad. I look at the phone by the small table next to the couch. I could give Mulder a call. It's been nearly an hour since I left his place. Just as I am about to find his number in the book with contacts by the phone, dad comes down changed and ready to go. I'll have to call him when I get back instead.

XxXxX

Dad and I end up having a great day out. We go to the Smithsonian, the Holocaust Memorial Museum, and lastly to the National Mall, visiting the Natural History Museum there which is really interesting. By the time we get out our stomachs are rumbling and we find a nice little diner where we have lunch. We both have a burger and fries and some apple pie for desert.

Afterwards we drive around town for a little while, talking and deciding where to go next while looking at all the interesting buildings and monuments we pass. We agree to drive out to Arlington National Cemetery. We walk around the graves, and dad tells me about some of the people buried here and there. He mentions he could even get buried here one day but that he doubts he will want to. I don't understand why he'd turn down the honor of being buried the same place as so many great men. He tells me it isn't about where you end up but how you get there. That he doesn't want a big ceremony after he's gone, just his loved ones remembering him. I don't like thinking about the day I might not have my dad anymore so I don't get further into it. Instead I ask about the history of the cemetery.

When we finally make it home to the base, it's time to start dinner. Dad volunteers to cook, most often leaving it to Missy or me. I go to the living room where Melissa is slumped down in the couch only wearing underwear and a large t-shirt, watching TV and eating a bag of chips.

"Had a good day?" she asks me, munching on her snack.

"Yeah, we did," I smile and sit down by her feet, moving them a bit to make room for me.

"Mulder called while you were out," she wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Oh?" I try to seem nonchalant. "What did he want?"

"Just wanted to hear how we were, thanking us for a great night," she says, bringing another handful of chips into her mouth.

I realize he'd most likely tried to call me but couldn't really mention that to my sister.

"He seemed disappointed when I told him you were out with dad," she chuckles.

"Don't be silly," I chuckle back nervously.

"So nothing happened between you guys last night?" she wonders.

"No," I say defensively. "Why would you think that?"

"Well," she grins. "When I woke up I got to thinking, and… I don't remember you bringing a jacket out last night?"

"Right," I chuckle myself. "That's probably why we couldn't find it, searching his whole apartment for it before I passed out on the couch."

"Danes," she laughs. "Were you that drunk?"

I just shrug, laughing with her - glad she is buying the story I'd put together earlier in case anyone remembered the fact that there was no jacket.

"So you slept at his place?" she's wiggling her eyebrows again. "What was he wearing this morning?"

"He'd already changed into shorts and a t-shirt when I saw him," I lie. "I don't think he'd want me to see him in his underwear."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Melissa shrugs, sitting up in the couch; her legs bend under the large t-shirt.

"What do you mean?" I wonder, feeling a blush coming on.

"I don't know, he seems interested in you, I guess," I can see it's hard for her to admit.

"No, Melissa, don't say that," I frown.

"Well, he was the only one of the guys not making a pass at me last night," she shrugs. "He seemed happy to let you sit on him in the car though. And to sit next to you all night."

"Did Lewis make a pass at you?" I couldn't believe if he had.

"Alright, no, but that's different. Mulder's not shy."

"Maybe not. But Mulder and I are really just good friends. Well, we've become friends. You know, we've always gotten along great."

"Sure," she shrugs. "I still think you could totally bang him if you wanted to."

"Melissa!" I exclaim in shock.

"Think about it at least, Danes. You're single and he's really, really hot," she says getting up from the couch.

"You're incorrigible," I shake my head at her.

She leaves the living room. I look down at the phone. I quickly turn off the TV and find his number and dial it. It only rings a few times before he picks up, my heart's beating away in my chest.

"_Mulder_," he answers the phone.

He answered it the same way last night when dad called. Right before we had sex. I feel flustered.

"_Hello_?"

"Hi," I finally say something.

"_Dana_," he sounds happy. "_How are you_?"

"I'm great," I can't keep the smile off my face. "How are you?"

"_Great too_," he chuckles. "_I tried calling earlier but you were out_."

"Yeah, Melissa told me. My dad took me sightseeing."

"_That sounds fun_," he sighs. "_Did you have a good day then_?"

"Yeah, we had a great time."

There's a small silence between us before he speaks again.

"_I've been thinking about you all day_," he admits. "_About last night_."

"I've been thinking about it a lot too," I tell him, and I can feel my body temperature rising.

"_I really like to watch you come_."

I can't believe he said that. I can feel my face on fire at his words. I take a look around, making sure I'm completely alone.

"You were quite good at it."

"_What was I good at_?"

I realize he wants me to say the words. I wonder if he's hard, and figures he must be.

"You're good at making me come," I whisper, feeling a gush of wetness at the sound of his groan in response.

"_Tell me you can come over_," he sounds desperate.

Before I can respond dad pops his head into the living room.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," he declares, then noticing I'm on my phone. "Who are you talking to?"

I put the phone down to my chest while answering him.

"Mulder," I manage to sound normal.

"Oh say hi from me," dad nods and leaves me to myself again.

"Sorry, my dad came in," I say down the phone. "We're having dinner soon."

"_Oh_," he seems so disappointed.

"I don't know if I can get out tonight. But maybe we could see each other tomorrow when you've finished work."

"_Yes_," he exclaims happily.

He proceeds to tell me where he'll be tomorrow and when he expects to be done. At last we say our goodbyes and I head into the kitchen. All through dinner I remain quiet, only smiling and answering in one-syllable words when dad or Melissa talk to me.

XxXxX

It feels like a lifetime before I get to see Mulder again. I'm casually walking towards the main building where he's told me he has theoretical lessons today. It's a few minutes past two, which is the time he told me they'd be finished. I walk slower, nearing the building. I don't want to be caught standing outside waiting for him, so I'm about to turn around and walk away when I see the young men starting to leave the building.

I quickly spot Mulder walking with Lewis and Evans. He's looking around before finally seeing me at the other side of the street. His face lights up and I can feel my cheeks hurt with the big smile forming on my face. If I'd had just a milligram less self control I'd run to him, planting a big kiss on his beautiful lips.

"Dana!" he waves at me, making me chuckle.

I can see his ears reddening and notice him biting his lip nervously as he realizes everyone's heard him.

I cross the street to go to him though and only Lewis and Evans stop walking, the rest of the young guys not taking notice of Mulder's outburst.

"Hi, guys," I smile at them - trying to look at all three of them but unable to move my eyes from Mulder.

For once it's not burning hot, the sky a threatening grey instead. Mulder's wearing pair of light blue jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt along with a pair of worn out sneakers. He looks amazing. I don't know how it's possible but he does.

"Hi, Dana, how are you?" Lewis asks me sweetly.

"I'm good," I nod my head at him. "And you?"

"I think we're all a bit bored," he chuckles and the other two joins him. "Lessons were dreadful today."

"Right, you guys would probably much rather be wrestling each other in a mud pool," I tease them.

"You got that right," Lewis laughs wholeheartedly.

"So…" Mulder says, their laughs dying out.

"So?" I ask him, raising my eyebrows at him, not able to wipe the smile off my face.

He eyes the two other guys a bit carefully. I can't help but notice his strong jawline. He hasn't shaved today I notice. I remember kissing along his jaw.

"I got that book you asked me about," he says.

"What book?" I ask him, confused - still watching his jaw as it clenches.

"The one you wanted to borrow," he clarifies.

"I… oh, right, that book," I finally understand what he's on about - even though I've never asked to borrow a book from him.

"You can come over to get it now if you want to," he smiles at me.

"Yeah, sure," I chuckle.

"Great," he nods and we start walking, crossing the street, leaving Lewis and Evans behind.

"Bye, guys," I tell them over my shoulder.

"See you tomorrow," Mulder throws back at them.

"Sure," Evans snickers.

"Bye," Lewis waves at us unaware.

We walk in silence for a few minutes before we're surely out of eye and ear range.

I push him slightly while we walk, making him smile down at me.

"What?" he chuckles.

"You got a book for me?"

"Took you long enough to figure that one out," he laughs and pushes me gently.

"Sorry," I push him back.

"So…" he looks around making sure we're alone, while we keep walking towards his apartment. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine," I wonder what he means.

"You're not… sore?" he looks embarrassed to be asking me this, as he bites his lip looking down to the ground.

"Sure, a little," I tell him honestly.

He sighs in defeat. "I hurt you."

"Nonsense," I chuckle, smacking his arm.

"Well, I'm sorry," he says, stopping up and looking me deep into my eyes.

"Mulder," I sigh.

We're by his apartment now.

"Let's go inside," I tell him.

He digs out a key from his front pocket and lets us into his place. I've only been here a few times but it's already such a familiar place. The smell alone as I walk in reminds me of Mulder.

"Come on," I grab his hand and walk us over to his couch to sit down.

He follows me obligingly and sits down next to me, his hands immediately taking mine, caressing my knuckles with his thumbs. Who knew that could feel so good?

"You didn't hurt me," I tell him, remembering what I wanted to talk about.

"But you said…"

I cut him off with a gentle kiss. He closes his eyes and sighs heavily when I pull back.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Mulder, but I'm quite small and you're kind of big," I flush when he smirks. "I did feel a little pain we first started making… having sex."

God, I nearly said the L-word. I feel my cheeks burn an even brighter red.

"I noticed," he says, looking down at our hands - he's still holding my smaller ones in his.

"Then you might have noticed, the discomfort stopped after a little while."

Dear God, my face feels like it's on fire.

"Yeah," he smirks again. "But if…"

"It'd been a little while for me, Mulder," I cut him off again. "And you really are quite big."

He nods, looking proud as hell, but not meeting my eyes, still studying our hands.

"Of course I'm going to be a little sore," I tell him. "It doesn't mean it didn't feel amazing."

"It was amazing," he says shyly, finally looking up into my eyes.

"Yeah," I smile at him.

He pulls me into his lap to straddle him. I follow obligingly. We hug each other close in this intimate position. It feels great to be close to him. He has his arms around my middle and I have mine around his neck.

"I've been thinking about you all day," he admits, hugging me even tighter.

"What have you been thinking about me?" I wonder.

"To be honest…" he chuckles. "Mostly about fucking you."

My stomach flips over at his words, my whole body buzzing all of a sudden.

"Naughty Mulder," I scold him, pulling back and biting his ear lope.

"Oh, God," he groans, moving his hands down to my ass, squeezing it through my jeans. "Could you take your top off?"

"Mmh," I mumble, pulling the jumper over my head, exposing my dark blue satin bra. "Actually I wanna show you something."

"I think I've seen them already," he chuckles, taking the jumper from my hands to throw it away.

"Look," I say, sitting back on his thighs, showing him my upper body.

"I did that?" he asks, biting his lips as he caresses the bruises on my hips.

"Well, you're the only one who've had his hands there recently, so I assume," I say kissing his jaw a few times before sitting back again.

He looks thoroughly aroused, still eyeing the bruises.

"What are you thinking?" I ask him, playing with the hair at his nape.

His eyes find mine. He smirks slightly but looks embarrassed.

"I've marked you," he says. "I don't know… it just…"

"Turns you on?" I bite my lip, squirming slightly.

"Yeah," he sighs. "Does that make a males chauvinistic pig?"

"I don't think so," I say honestly. "But it is quite primal of you."

"I guess," he smiles, giving my hips a squeeze.

He leans down to kiss the tops of my breasts. It feels great. He sucks the tender flesh into his mouth, running his tongue over it.

"What are you doing?" I chuckle through a moan.

"Marking you," he says, letting go of my flesh. "Being primal."

He moves to my other breast to do the same.

"Mine," he whispers proudly when he lets go again.

"You're silly," I tell him, but in reality this turns me on as much as it does him.

He keeps this up for a good while, suckling on the flesh by my breasts and my collarbone. I stop him when he nears my neck though.

"No, Mulder," I giggle.

"Mmh," he groans and frowns.

"I'll be forced to wear a turtleneck if you mark me there," I smack him over his nose lightly. "It's summer, you know?"

"It's cold out," he shrugs and smiles mischievously, pulling me close to him again - through two pairs of jeans I can still feel his erection.

"It won't be forever," I reason with him, placing kisses on his neck.

He enjoys my ministrations, his hands roaming my back and sides. I reach down to pull his t-shirt off of him. He raises his arms willingly, letting me remove the offending garment from his perfect upper body. I let my hands roam his chest and shoulders, enjoying the way his muscles flex under my hands, while I go back to kissing his neck.

"Dana?" he asks, nearly groaning.

"Mmh?" I sort of answer, not letting go of his tender flesh.

"If I can't mark you there, you can't do it to me," he chuckles.

I hear his objections but also realize he's not putting up much of a fight.

"It's different," I mumble against his neck, moving my mouth from his clavicle to his throat very near his Adam's apple, kissing his even more sensitive skin there, suckling his skin into my mouth, and licking it over and over again.

"Mmh," he groans, leaning even further back in the couch, his arms tightening around me. "How's that?" he mumbles, I don't think he cares much about me leaving marks on his neck anymore though.

With that in mind I finish licking, biting and sucking his skin before I lift my mouth from his neck to answer him.

"Well," he's surprised I'm actually going to answer after minutes have past - I chuckle. "You can always say you have some chickadee in town."

He laughs heartily at that. "Are you my chickadee, Dana?"

"Shut up," I chuckle, leaning in to kiss him.

He kisses me back hungrily.

I can't get over how easy this all feels with Mulder. We're laughing and having fun one moment and the next we're moaning and nearly bursting with excitement. There's no rush, no doubts. Just the two of us doing whatever comes natural.

Before long he's moved us over so that he's on top of me on the couch instead. We just kiss for a long while. Teasingly, hungrily, lovingly.

Suddenly he gets up, making me whimper. He chuckles at me.

"I'll be right back," he says, running in the direction of his bedroom.

I get up to remove my jeans and shoes, feeling too warm. He comes running back into the living room, dangling a condom between two fingers and grinning.

I bite my lip and I'm about to sit back on the couch but he shakes his head at me. My heart is beating really fast, I realize.

"Take your underwear off," he orders me while removing his own jeans, sneakers and socks.

I can feel myself fluster while doing as he tells me to.

With my bra and panties on the floor he just looks at me for a little while, admiring me. I feel hot under his gaze. His eyes meet mine; they're darkened by his lust.

"Get on your knees," he says and I moan slightly. "Put your hands on the armrest."

I position myself on the couch as he's asked me to. I can feel myself soaking wet for him. I look back over my shoulder at him. He's lost his boxers and is rolling the condom onto his erect penis. I can't believe he's that hard without me even touching him.

He looks at me, the condom finally on. He quickly moves behind me on the couch: placing his knees on the outer sides of mine. He moves one hand to my sex and the other to the armrest next to mine. He penetrates me with one finger while catching my mouth with his. He groans into our kiss.

"You're already so wet," he breathes hard.

"I'm ready," I tell him before capturing his lips again.

"Mmh," he moans into the kiss, gently removing his finger.

I can soon feel the head of his penis at my entrance.

We stop kissing and I bite into my lip, closing my eyes, just waiting for him to push gently into me.

His lips move to my shoulders. He kisses me so lightly it tickles.

Suddenly he pushes hard into me in one deep thrust, groaning with his lips still on my shoulder.

I can't help the scream that escapes me which is a mixture of surprise, pain and most of all pleasure.

"You okay?" he asks, before doing anything else.

"God, yes," I moan, starting to move back against him, impatient for more.

"Mmh," he mumbles before meeting my thrusts.

God, his thrusts are hard and fast. He's fucking me, I realize. Just like he said he'd been thinking about doing all day. He's imagined doing this all day - to take me like this. What surprises me the most is how much I like it.

There's no build up - suddenly I come. My arms fail me and now my elbows are holding me up instead of my arms on the armrest of the couch. It feels like an explosion of warmth and electricity throughout my body. Sounds I've never made before are escaping my mouth. All the while Mulder is picking up his pace, groaning and breathing hard now. I can feel he's trying so hard not to come. Even through my orgasm haze I can appreciate the sentiment. I realize he now has an arm around my middle to keep me from falling face down - my knees have gone weak on me in my passionate state. His other hand is still next to my arms on the armrest and he's breathing hard into my neck, his hot breath only adding on to the sensory overload I'm experiencing.

"Fuck, Dana," he manages to say in his hazed state.

"Harder," I beg him, feeling myself impossibly close to another orgasm - it's only been seconds but it's already building inside of me. How that's possible I don't know.

Mulder is groaning constantly now, almost sounding in pain, as he is ramming into me as hard as he can - that's it, Mulder, just a little more, just a little harder and… I come again, just as I can feel Mulder giving me that last thrust, spilling his seed into the condom he's wearing.

We moan and groan and find each other's lips as we come in unison.

"Fuck," Mulder says, sounding mortified.

We've been lying on the couch, exhausted, for minutes now. I've collapsed, my head against the armrest and my naked body pressed down into the material of the couch. Mulder's head is on the armrest next to mine but his body is collapsed on top of me. He feels heavy but I love it.

"What?" I mumble, not able to open my eyes yet.

"I didn't… are you okay?" he sounds so worried.

I know I shouldn't but I can't help laughing.

"Only you, Mulder," I tell him. "Only you could give me two mind blowing orgasms and then wonder if I feel okay. Of course I'm fucking okay, Mulder. You just fucked me so good I came harder than I ever have before."

"It would seem I fucked away your propriety as well," he chuckles. "That's not very proper of you, Dana, to be using such profanity."

I can't help laughing at that.

He raises himself up slightly to dispose of the used condom only to fall back down on top of me.

"Ow," I chuckle.

"Mmh," he mumbles, putting his arms around me so we're even closer. "Just tell me if I'm too heavy."

"No, it's nice," I sigh.

We're resting our heads on the armrest. We're just smiling at each other, looking into each other's eyes. I can feel butterflies swarming around in my stomach. A giggle escapes me and I can feel my cheeks blush.

"What is it?" Mulder chuckles.

"Nothing," I smile at him. "I'm just happy, I think."

"Well, good," he says, kissing my shoulder. "I want to make you happy."

"You do."

Soon we realize it's gotten quite late. I should really be home in time for dinner so I get clothed. I clean up after us: disposing of the condom Mulder has carelessly thrown on the floor and wiping down the couch where some of our juices have ended up.

"I could have done that," he says, coming from his bedroom only wearing a pair of sweatpants and nothing else.

"It's okay, I helped make a mess, I should help clean it up," I tell him, going to the kitchen to wring up the cloth I've used on the couch.

"You really need to go home already?" he asks me, putting his arms around me as I stand by the sink.

"Yes," I sigh, turning around in his arms. "You know I need to, we can't spend too much time together if we want to keep this a secret."

"Right," he sighs. "So do I get to see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," I say and give him a sweet, gentle little kiss.

XxXxX

This week we've seen each other every day. Although it's only for a few hours each day it's great. It's killing us both not getting to spend more time together but when we finally are together: everything just feels right and we enjoy the time we have before I have to go home. I think we must have had sex on every surface of Mulder's apartment already. Melissa has been asking questions. She's wondering where I go for hours every day. Sometimes I say I've run into Mulder and that we've been hanging out. Other times I just day I've been out for a walk.

As Saturday June 16 arrive it's time I meet Mulder's sister and nephew. He's asked if I would be interested in babysitting his nephew Nicholas this summer and I've said yes. At first I just agreed because I thought it might be fun, and possibly a way to spend more time with Mulder. But I've realized I could actually use the money and I am glad I've accepted. But now - as I am walking towards his apartment, the clock nearly 3 pm, which is when they are due - I feel really nervous. What do I know about taking care of a little boy? Then it hits me that I am going to meet some of Mulder's family. His sister. And nephew. What if they don't like me? It isn't just about the babysitting job; this could affect my whole relationship with Mulder.

I knock on his door, my heart beating a bit fast: both at the prospect of seeing Mulder but of course also from my nerves.

"Hey," he greets me, opening the door. "Good to see you."

"Oh, right," I realize his sister must already be here - otherwise I'm quite sure he'd be wrapped around me already, kissing me passionately. "Good to see you too."

He lets me in and there they are. They're sitting by his small round dinner table with four chairs around it. One of the chairs contains a beautiful young woman with long, wavy brown hair and a nice and friendly smile. The other chair holds a little boy with short blonde hair and big green eyes. He looks a bit scared and crawls into his mother's lap.

"Nicholas," she says amused, but lets him sit with her as she kisses his cheek soothingly.

I walk over to them and sit down in the chair next to theirs.

"Hi, I'm Dana," I tell Mulder's sister, holding my hand out for her to shake.

"Samantha," she tells me smiling, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you, Dana."

"Nice to meet you too," I tell her.

I look up at Mulder. He smiles at me and moves to sit down next to me. I look back to Samantha and her son. He looks up at me with wonder.

"Hi, Nicholas. I'm Dana," I tell him, extending my hand to him.

I realize I've just treated him like I would any adult and ponder whether I should speak to a child differently. He doesn't seem to mind though.

"Hello," he says, shaking my hand with his much smaller one.

He's such a shy little boy. I like him immediately.

"How old are you?" I ask him, even though I know from Mulder already.

"4," he says shyly.

"4? Really?" I smile a big smile at him.

He laughs and nods his head.

"How old are you?" he says cautiously.

"I'm 20 years old," I say.

"My mommy is 20 too," he says excitedly, looking up at his mother for confirmation - she gives it to him by giving him a smile and a nod.

I smile at the two of them, feeling less nervous already. I like them.

"Uncle Fox is 22," Nicholas informs me.

"Yeah, I know," I say and smile at Mulder. "He's an old man, isn't he?"

"Yes," Nicholas giggles with me.

"Hey, you two," Mulder scolds us but with humor in his voice and eyes.

Mulder goes to make us some coffee while I talk to Samantha and Nicholas. She tells me what I'll be doing if I decide to take the job. She'll be bringing Nicholas to Mulder's apartment, since she's coming to the base anyway, and I'll look after him from 9 am till 7 pm, every day of the week except Sundays, which she gets off.

She tells me which types of food he'll eat, which is basically everything, and when he goes down for his nap and so on.

I talk a little to Nicholas as well. He's such a sweet boy and I'm happy he seems to be taking a liking to me. It's so easy with kids - you can easily tell whether they like you or not, they don't lie or fake interest.

"So, Nicholas," Samantha finally says. "How would you feel about playing with Dana when mommy goes to work?"

He nods happily.

"I think you have a fan, Dana," Mulder chuckles, making Nicholas blush and hide his head in his mother's neck.

"Mulder," I say and smack him over his arm.

"Sorry," he grins at me before looking over at Nicholas. "Hey, Nico, I understand. Dana is quite amazing, isn't she?"

Nicholas nods at his uncle while it's my turn to blush. Samantha eyes the two of us suspiciously. I clear my throat and take a sip of my coffee.

"Anyway," I say. "I'd be happy to take care of Nicholas, he seems like a sweet boy."

Nicholas smiles greatly at me and Samantha strokes his hair.

"You say that now…" Mulder mumbles.

"Be good, Fox," Samantha tells him. "I'm trying to win Dana over, don't scare her away."

"Well, I don't think Dana scares that easily," he says, smirking.

"It's fine," I say - quite uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Fox, you're scaring her," Samantha scolds him.

"You have to be good, Uncle Fox," Nicholas tells him seriously.

"That's right," I agree with Nicholas. "Be good, Mulder."

"I give up," Mulder sigh dramatically making the three of us laugh.

"Well, is it okay for you to start Monday at 9 then?" Samantha asks me.

"Yes, of course," I smile at her and Nicholas.

"Great, it's been good meeting you Dana," she says.

"Oh, yeah," I realize I should probably head off - I finish the rest of my coffee. "Well, I'll see you all Monday then."

I get up to shake their hands before leaving.

"Don't go," Mulder says, getting up as well.

I give him a look that says: _Stop it right now_.

"I mean, are you sure you don't want another cup of coffee or something?" he tries to make amends, his ears reddening.

"No, I'm fine," I say, shaking his hand.

"Oh, alright then."

"Nice meeting you, Samantha," I tell her shaking her hand as well.

"And nice meeting you, Nicholas. I look forward to seeing you Monday," I smile greatly at him.

"Me too," he says sweetly, shaking my hand.

I move towards the door and Mulder follows me out.

"So," he says, closing the door behind us. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I chuckle. "But you're really not very good at hiding how you feel about me. Do you need to call me amazing in front of your sister?"

We're talking in hushed tones, making sure Samantha and Nicholas can't hear us from inside the apartment.

"Yeah, sorry," he laughs. "It just slipped, I guess. You are amazing though."

He pulls me in for a hug.

"I know," I chuckle. "You're pretty amazing too, Mulder."

"Thanks," he says and captures my lips in a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I sigh. "You should go back inside."

"Yeah," he agrees halfheartedly. "But you liked them? Sam and Nicholas?"

"Yeah," I say honestly. "Nicholas is such a sweet kid."

"You don't even know how amazing you are, Dana. Usually he doesn't speak to other people like he did to you. I've never seen him open up to someone so quickly before."

"Well," I can feel myself blush. "That's good, that he likes me too."

"I think he has a crush," Mulder smirks.

"Don't be silly, he's 4," I giggle, kissing his neck.

"Well, I can't blame him," he says, his hands falling to my ass.

"Stop it," I giggle, swatting his hands away and leaving his embrace.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Mulder grins.

"Sure will," I confirm before leaving.

XxXxX

"Bill!" I exclaim as I run to him.

He drops his bag and catches me as I fly into his arms. We're out in front of the house and he's just arrived. His girlfriend Tara is smiling at us as she gets the last of their luggage out of the car.

"How have you been, little sister?" he asks me lovingly, holding my face in his hands as he looks down at me.

"I've been great," I beam up at him.

Suddenly his face becomes serious: "And are you seeing anybody?"

Bill and I have always been close. Melissa and Charlie have always been the louder kids while we were the polite and silent ones. Unfortunately our connection means he can read me better than anyone else in the world. I blush at his question but shake my head in the negative.

"Nope," I tell him, lying through my teeth.

"Baby," he sighs and hugs me tightly. "Be careful, okay?"

"Okay," I whisper.

"Save some loving for me!" Melissa hollers at us, making us break apart chuckling.

"Missy!" Bill laughs and hugs his other little sister.

"Billy-boy!" she counters.

I help Tara with the luggage and we make our way into the house.

We're laughing and joking on the way inside. Then Bill eyes our dad. He immediately drops his bags and salutes him.

"Captain Scully," he states seriously.

"Lieutenant Commander Scully," dad replies equally serious.

Then they both break into a big laugh and dad pulls his eldest son into his arms.

"It's good to see you, son!" he tells him.

"Good to see you, dad!" he smiles greatly at him, his father still his biggest hero. "You remember Tara."

"Of course," dad redirects his attention to Tara coming in behind us. "Hello, Tara, how have you been?"

"Hello, Captain Scully," she shakes his hand. "Actually I just got a promotion at my work, so I'm doing really well."

We all congratulate her and move into the kitchen where we sit down around the table, swapping stories and having a laugh.

Soon we have to get dinner ready. Melissa and I have promised to do all the prep work for the big barbeque we're having later. Beer and white wine are chilling and soon the salads are ready and the meat's been marinated.

Dad's invited all his men and most of them are coming. Before we know it the house and garden is overrun by about twenty navy men.

"Hey, beautiful," I hear a familiar voice behind me.

I turn around and can't help but smile when I see my Mulder.

"Hi, handsome," I flirt with him. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Are you aware we didn't have sex all of yesterday?" he asks me seriously.

"I'm well aware," I bite my lip, letting him know I miss him as much as he misses me.

"I'm horny as fuck," he whispers, picking up the strop of my top, which had apparently fallen off my shoulder.

We're standing in the hallway between the kitchen and the living room, we can't do anything but talk… but we both want so much more.

"Well…" I'm about to suggest going somewhere private when someone comes out from the kitchen.

"Hey there," Bill says. "Mulder was it?"

"Yup," Mulder smiles polite and shakes Bill's hand - they've met a few times before at the social Scully events. "And you're Bill Scully."

"That I am," he chuckles.

Suddenly there's an awkward silence between the three of us. I look down to the floor, suddenly finding my bare feet quite interesting.

"I'm going to go grab a beer," Mulder finally says. "Want anything?"

"Sure, a beer's fine," I nod.

Mulder moves to the kitchen leaving me with Bill.

"What an awkward guy," he snickers, shaking his head.

"Mulder's a good guy," I can't help but defend him.

"Oh, you know him well?" suddenly Bill's focus seems to be directed at reading every single expression on my face.

"I know him a little, we've hung out a few times," I shrug.

Suddenly dad comes out from the living room. Great timing.

"Hey kids, what are you talking about?" he puts a hand on each of our shoulders.

"I was just asking about that Mulder guy," Bill says and I hate the way he says his name.

"Fox is a great kid," dad smiles - I've never heard him call him Fox before but I like it. "Dana and him have become quite good friends."

"Friends, huh?" Bill considers the notion.

Mulder finally joins us again, giving me a beer and taking a sip of his own.

"Let's go outside, guys," I say and we all move out to the garden where the majority of the party's at.

Tara, who wants him to come sit with her, drags off Bill and dad goes to get the barbeque started. Mulder and I retreat to a bench in the shade, enjoying our ice-cold beers.

"If I could I'd put my arm around you," he tells me.

He's not looking at me when he says this. He's looking at the people in the garden, having conversations and laughing, drinking their beer and wine.

"I'd lean into you and put my head on your shoulder," I play along, the words actually making the distance between us seem smaller.

"I'd kiss you in the hair and pull you into my lap, hugging you close to me."

"This is so hard, Mulder," I sigh, wishing we could be alone.

"I'm hard," he admits.

I glance towards his crotch quickly and notice the bulge in his khaki shorts. I can feel my cheeks fluster from being turned on. I locate my family quickly. Melissa is talking to Johansson, flirting shamelessly by the looks of it. Bill's at one of the tables, engrossed in conversation with some of his friends and Tara. Dad's by the barbeque, a beer in his hand and a few of the older men of the party around him.

"I'm going upstairs, follow me in a few minutes," I say.

The look of surprise and joy on his face is priceless but before he can utter a work, I've moved inside.

I quickly climb the stairs, looking at the four doors greeting me: my parents' bedroom, the boys' bedroom - which is just Charlie's bedroom now, my dad's study and a bathroom.

Both bedrooms are overlooking the garden so that's a quick no. The study could work but the bathroom door has a lock - I quickly decide on the bathroom.

Just as I turn around to be able to see when Mulder joins me upstairs, he climbs the last step and walks straight towards me, picking me up as if I weighed nothing and planting a passionate kiss on my lips. I can't help but moan into the kiss, as I put my legs around him. He has me up against the wall in a second, thrusting against me.

"Fuck," I break off our kiss.

"Mmh?" he can't even form words.

"That door," I point and he guides us into the bathroom in no time.

I lock the door before he has me up against it. I'm still hoisted on his hips and in a matter of minutes we're both naked, making love up against the door.

It doesn't take me long to climax and Mulder follows soon after. As he empties into the condom he conveniently had in his pocket he collapses onto the floor with me on top of him.

"Damn, that was good," he sighs. "I've missed you."

"Mmh, I've missed you too," I chuckle, kissing and biting his neck lovingly.

"I don't know if I'd survived if I had to wait much longer to be inside of you," he says seriously.

"I know what you mean," I sigh. "I wish we could stay here longer."

"I wish we could just go back to my place and stay there for as long as we wanted to."

"That would be nice," I agree and place a gentle kiss on him.

Before long we get up and get dressed.

"Dana?"

"Yeah?" I turn around and look at his mischievous smile.

"Where do we put this?" he asks me, standing with the used condom in his hand.

"How about the trash?" I laugh.

"Someone could see it," he chuckles.

"I doubt it," I giggle. "I'll empty it tonight just to be sure."

"Alright," he's still smiling as he puts it in the trashcan by the toilet.

"Ready to get back to the party?" I ask him, putting my arms around his neck.

"Nope," he chuckles. "But let's get to it."

We kiss one last time before I go downstairs. He waits a few minutes before going down after me. We keep a little distance the rest of the evening. Talking only for a few minutes here and there, and settling for sending each other a smile and a wink once in a while.

Too soon the party is coming to an end. Mulder is one of the last to leave.

"Thanks for a great evening, Captain Scully," he says shaking dad's hand as he's about to leave.

"It was good to see you, Fox," dad gets up from the bench and gives Mulder a pat on his shoulder as they shake hands - I love the proud expression on Mulder's face at the gesture and wish he'd get to have that with a father of his own.

Mulder says goodbye to the rest of the party before finally addressing me.

"And I'll see you tomorrow, Dana. Thanks for enjoyable company," he bites his lip not to chuckle and I notice the gleam in his eyes.

"You're hanging out tomorrow?" Bill asks us, stopping all conversation.

"Yeah, I'm babysitting his nephew for the summer," I tell him.

"Oh," Bill seems a bit embarrassed on his own behalf. "That's nice."

Mulder and I exchange a smirk before he finally leaves.

When Melissa and I go to bed a bit later we talk about how great an evening it's been. As she falls asleep I lie and wonder. The more time I spend with Mulder, the more I want to spend with him. I'm feeling things I've never felt before. There's no denying our physical attraction to each other. We literally can't keep our hands to ourselves when we're together. And even though basically all we do is have sex, we seem to get closer to each other every time. I've certainly never felt like this before. When we talk, we know just what to say to each other. I always find him interesting and funny. Of course he can annoy me too but only to a degree that makes me want to shout at him before I jump his bones. He can really frustrate me too. When I tell him about some new science I've heard of, he comes up with absurd theories of aliens and mutations that no science I know of can explain. But he makes me think, keeps me on my toes. He challenges me. And as much as I hate it, I love it even more. As frustrated as I get at him, it makes me love him… I love him.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So, this story is really moving along now, huh? **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think about the relationship that is developing between Scully and Mulder - and Samantha, Nicholas and Bill making their first (but definitely not last) appearance to the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

THE CAPTAIN'S DAUGHTER

A story by Government Patsy

Part 5 of 10

"Are you nervous?" Mulder asks me, smirking.

"A little bit," I nod, confessing.

"That's sweet," he smiles at me, putting his arms around me.

I rest my head against his chest, enjoying the embrace. Samantha will be here with Nicholas soon; it's my first day of babysitting.

"You'll do fine, Dana, I'm sure of it. He's a Mulder, he's sure to like you."

"You're silly," I giggle and give him a little kiss.

"Silly about you," he says, kissing me back.

There's a knock on the door. We move out of our embrace and Mulder goes to open the door.

"Morning, buddy," he chuckles as Nicholas runs into his arms.

"Fox?" Samantha's surprised to see him. "I thought you'd be at work already."

"My lessons don't start till 12 today so I thought I'd ease Dana into things."

"That's great," she seems relieved not having to hand her son over to me just yet - let's face it: I'm basically a stranger.

I'm really glad I have Mulder to help me out as well. Samantha gives me some quick instructions before she has to leave in order to be on time for her first day of work. Nicholas hugs his mother tightly and it's clear that this is hard for Samantha. At last she leaves and Nicholas turns around and eyes me curiously.

"Mom said I had to be nice for you," he tells me, scratching his blonde hair.

"That's right," I say, crouching down so we're eye to eye. "But I'm sure that will be no problem, you're a sweet boy, right?"

"Yes," he smiles proudly.

"Sweet?" Mulder laughs and picks up Nicholas, tickling him so he giggles loudly. "This isn't a sweet boy, this is a rowdy and wild kid."

"No, Uncle Fox," he screams through heartfelt laughter.

The scene makes me smile greatly and I can't help but laugh with them.

"Be careful, Mulder," I chuckle.

"Careful?" he says, placing Nicholas over his shoulder as if he were his gym bag. "Careful with what?"

"With me!" Nicholas giggles from his back.

"With you?" Mulder chuckles, taking him off his shoulder to place him on the floor. "Of course I'll be careful with you, little man."

"I wanna go fly!" Nicholas says bouncing up and down on the floor with his arms reaching up for Mulder.

I sit down in the couch to watch as Mulder picks up Nicholas and runs around the room with him, both of them laughing loudly.

At last Mulder tires of this and plops down on the couch next to me with Nicholas in his arms.

"I can't fly anymore now, Nicholas," he says tiredly.

"Because you're old," Nicholas snickers, looking at me for confirmation.

I smile and nod at him.

"You two," Mulder sigh.

"Come on, Nicholas," I say and get up from the couch. "Let's give your old uncle some rest, come draw with me."

"Yay," he cheers and runs to the table where I've placed some paper and crayons.

"What are you drawing?" I ask him as he eagerly picks up crayons and starts on a drawing.

"You," he simply states.

"Really? Me?" I chuckle. "That's sweet."

I go to the kitchen to make some coffee while Nicholas is drawing by the table. I had some difficulty sleeping last night so I could really use the caffeine. As the machine starts brewing Mulder hugs be from behind. I hadn't even heard him get up from the couch in the other end of the room, caught up in my own thoughts.

"Great, I could use a cup as well," he says before kissing my cheek.

This all feels natural but I remember we're not quite alone. I eye Nicholas still drawing by the table not far from us but he's absorbed with the task in hand.

"You're so good with him," I tell Mulder as I turn around in his arms.

He just shrugs but I can see he likes the compliment.

"He's my nephew."

"He's lucky to have you," I smile at him, putting my arms around his neck and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks," he nods, his ears reddening as they do when he's flushed.

"Dana!" Nicholas calls for me.

I quickly detangle myself from Mulder and move to the table.

"Yeah?" I smile at him.

"Look!" he holds up his drawing for me to see.

I take it into my hands. I must admit, I can't really see the resemblance. I can see he's drawn a woman with red hair, so far so good.

"It's nice," I smile at him. "Maybe you could color the background too. Make a blue sky and maybe a sun."

"Alright," he nods and eagerly takes the drawing back to finish it.

I walk back to the kitchen part of the room where Mulder is pouring us two cups of coffee. I grab some milk from the fridge and pour a little into one of the cups, making it my cup.

We go to sit by the table with Nicholas. Mulder sits down next to his nephew, putting his arm around him as he takes a sip of his black coffee whilst eyeing Nicholas' drawing.

"Is that Dana?" he asks him.

"Yes, do you like it?" he looks up at his uncle expectantly.

"It's really good, buddy," he says and ruffles his hair.

Nicholas beams and continues coloring the sun yellow.

"Aren't you gonna draw?" Nicholas asks Mulder and me.

"Sure," Mulder grins, picking up a piece of paper for me, and one for him. "What do you think I should draw?"

"You can draw Dana too," Nicholas suggests.

"Really? You have to be pretty good to draw someone that pretty," Mulder smiles at me.

I roll my eyes at him and take a sip of my coffee before starting on my own drawing.

"You really think Dana is pretty?" Nicholas asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Very pretty," Mulder nods, engrossed in his drawing. "Don't you think so?"

"Maybe," Nicholas shrugs and blushes.

I look over to see Mulder's drawing. It's actually quite beautiful. He's drawing with a pencil, putting a lot of detail into a portrait of me. I didn't know he could draw or do anything artistic like that - it's new information about Mulder, and getting to know him better warms my heart.

"Wow, Mulder, that's good," I tell him. "I didn't know you drew."

"I use to in high school," he shrugs. "You really like it?"

"Yeah," I smile at him.

"Good," he chuckles and leans in, kissing me sweetly.

He gets back to his drawing and I continue with mine.

"What are you drawing?" he asks me.

"A dinosaur," I say.

"You are?" Nicholas sounds excited. "What kinda dinosaur?"

"A brachiosaurus. Do you know which one that is?"

"Hmm, is it the one with the long neck?" he wonders.

"That's exactly right. Well done," I praise him.

He smiles greatly, proud of himself.

"I've finished drawing you, Dana. Can I do a bracho-saurus too?"

"Brachiosaurus," Mulder corrects him chuckling.

"Of course you can," I tell him.

We spend nearly an hour drawing. Mulder's portrait of me is really beautiful and I decide I want to keep it. He signs his name and the date on it and gives me a kiss before handing it to me.

"Sorry, I couldn't quite make it as beautiful as you are," he says honestly.

"Mulder, it's perfect. I don't even look this pretty," I chuckle as I look at the drawing.

"Seriously, Dana," he shakes his head at me. "You have no idea how beautiful you are."

"Hm," I shrug, as I admire his drawing. I can see a resemblance; he's even drawn the mole on my upper lip - the one I usually cover with makeup but which he's seen. "You drew my mole."

"Mole?" he chuckles. "Does it have hairs growing out of it?"

"Well, no…"

"It's a beauty mark, Dana, and I happen to like it. A lot. You don't have to cover it up, you know."

"Maybe I won't then," I shrug and smile at him - he really knows how to make me feel beautiful.

"Good," he grins.

"My dinosaur isn't as good as yours, Dana," Nicholas sighs.

"Well, I've drawn nearly a hundred dinosaurs and this was your first one - I'd say you've done quite well," I tell him and I mean it, he's actually pretty good at drawing considering his age.

"Which other dinosaurs can you draw?" he wants to know.

I move over to sit on the other side of him instead of next to Mulder. I draw quick sketches of a tyrannosaurus rex, a velociraptor, a triceratops, and a stegosaurus. He seems impressed and wants to draw a stegosaurus next.

Before long I make us some lunch and right after we've had our sandwiches Mulder has to leave for his lessons.

"Be good for Dana, okay?" he says to Nicholas, ruffling his hair.

"Okay," he smiles at him.

"See you later, Dana," he says and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll have dinner ready when you get home," I tell him.

"How domestic of you," he teases me but moves out the door before I can smack him.

We close the door after him and I look down at Nicholas.

"And then it was just the two of us," I grin.

"Yep," he smiles up at me. "Can we go outside?"

"Outside?" I hadn't imagined going out, but considering his age and the wonderful weather, I realize it's probably impossible to keep him trapped inside this apartment for a whole day. "Sure, just let me get us some sunscreen."

When we've put the sunscreen on and found a hat for Nicholas to protect his face from too much sun we go out for a walk. We walk past my house and I tell him that's where I live this summer with my family. We walk past the swimming pools as well and he asks me if we can go in.

"Do you know how to swim?" I ask him.

"Yes, Uncle Fox taught me," he says proudly. "He can swim really good."

"Really well," I correct him. "Maybe we can go one day then, I'll have to ask your mom first, okay?"

"Okay," he smiles and takes my hand as we walk on.

I look down at our linked hands and smile. He's such a sweet kid; I already care for him a lot. He's like a little Mulder, really. He has the same mischievous glint in his eyes, exact same eyes for that matter, and the same kindness.

We walk for a good while before Nicholas gets tired. As soon as we get home, I put him down for a nap in the bedroom. He's out like a light the second his head hits the pillow. I move a strand piece of hair out of his face before going to the living room. I leave the door open so I can hear him snore slightly.

I pick up the drawing Mulder made for me earlier and smile. To know that this is how he sees me makes my stomach flip. I remember what I confessed to myself last night, causing my sleep problems. I love Mulder. It's a bit scary but also quite nice. I roll the drawing up and put it into my purse. I find the book I'm currently reading and sit down with it in the couch.

When Nicholas wakes up from his nap, I'm only a few chapters from finishing the book. I put it down and open my arms for him. He comes over to give me a shy hug.

"Did you have a good nap, sweetie?" I ask him.

He nods and rubs his eyes.

"Are you thirsty?" I ask him, finding him absolutely adorable.

He nods again and sits down on the couch.

I get up and fetch him a glass of water. I hand it to him as I sit down next to him. He takes two big gulps before setting the glass down on the coffee table and wiping his mouth clean from the water on his upper lip.

"When is my mom coming?" he asks.

"At 7," I tell him. "That's four hours away. Do you know how long that is?"

He raises four fingers and I nod in confirmation.

I ask him if he's good with numbers. He tells me he is and he counts as high as he can. He tells me he knows the alphabet as well and goes to pick up a book from his bag.

We open it together and there's a list with the letters of the alphabet on the first pages. He points to the A and says: A. Then to the B and says: B, and so on.

"You're good at that," I tell him and he nods.

"Can you tell me a word that begins with an A?" I ask him and point to the A.

"How do you mean?" he frowns.

"An A sounds like this," I say and make an A-sound. "Can you think of a word you know that sounds like that?"

"A-a-a…" he wonders several seconds about this. "Animal?"

"Yes, that's right," I cheer him on and pats his shoulder. "How about B?"

"B-b-baby," he says and laughs.

"Yes! Wow, you're good, Nicholas," I praise him.

"I learned something new," he seems excited.

"Now C, that's a tough one because it can sound quite differently," I tell him. "Let's save that for a bit later. How about D?"

"Dana!" he says instantly. "Your name is a D-word."

"Exactly," I chuckle.

We keep practicing the alphabet, finding words to match the different letters. I'm impressed at how fast a learner he is.

Before I know it, it's getting late and it's time to start making dinner. Nicholas moves to the table close to the kitchen with his alphabet book and keeps practicing while I start cooking.

I'm making chicken with a summer salad to go with. I'm done at 5.30 and a few minutes later Mulder comes home.

"Hello!" he greets us as he enters the apartment.

Nicholas immediately runs to him with his book, telling him to say a letter from the alphabet. Mulder gives him an S and Nicholas quickly says: summer.

"Nicholas, that's great," he smiles widely and picks him up hugging him. "How about P?"

"Police," he beams up at his uncle.

"Amazing," Mulder states as he puts him down again. "Did Dana teach you that?"

"Yes," Nicholas jumps up and down in excitement.

Mulder walks over to me and gives me a tight hug.

"Mulder," I chuckle.

"Thanks," he whispers.

"He did all the work, I just guided him," I say in all honesty.

"He's a talented young man," Mulder states as he pulls out of the hug, kissing my cheek.

"That he is," I agree. "Now sit down, you two, I have dinner ready."

They do as they're told and we enjoy the dinner I've prepared. After dinner we clean up and Nicholas sits down to draw some more. Before we know it, it's 7 o'clock and Samantha enters the apartment.

"Hey," she says. "How's my little baby been?"

"I've been good," Nicholas smiles and gets up to give his mom a hug. "Baby is a b-word."

"Well, yes it is," Samantha seems taken back. "Have you learned something new today, sweetheart?"

"Yes," he chuckles. "Say a letter from the alphabet, mom!"

"Okay…" Samantha ponders this. "How about an I?"

"Ice cream!" Nicholas says proudly. "Dana taught me how the letters sound."

"I'm impressed," Samantha addresses me now.

"I hope I didn't overstep my bounds, I…" suddenly it occurs to me Samantha might have wanted to teach him this herself.

"Not at all!" she cuts me off with a laugh. "So have you been good for Dana, Nicholas?"

Nicholas tells her all about our day, while Mulder and I clean up the last few things in the kitchen.

"It sounds like it's been a good day," Samantha finally says when Nicholas is done rambling.

We all sit down by the table for a cup of coffee while Nicholas has a glass of milk. Samantha tells us about her first day and Nicholas shows her some of the drawings we did.

"And that's a brachiosaurus!" he tells her, looking at Mulder to make sure he's pronounced it properly - Mulder gives him a nod in the affirmative.

"Wow, that's good," Samantha sounds quite impressed. "We should save that for grandma to show it to her when she gets back home."

"Okay," Nicholas nods enthusiastically. "Maybe I can even do a better one if I practice drawing it."

"That would be nice," Samantha encourages him.

"Dana has drawn more than a hundred dinosaurs!" he tells her making big gestures with his arms. "And she can draw them perfect! I can become that good too if I practice!"

"That's right," I chuckle.

"Oh, Dana, we've kept you so long, you must want to get back home to your family, I'm so sorry!" Samantha shakes her head at herself.

"Ehm, no, actually…" I look to Mulder for help - I can't very well say I'm waiting for her to go home first so I can bang her brother.

"I promised to help Dana…" Mulder says. "With an… a resume."

"Yeah," I go with it. "I've never done one before so I could use a bit of help with the outlay and stuff."

"Oh, all right," Samantha nods, apparently buying the story. "Well, we need to get home soon too actually. I'm glad it went well today."

"Nicholas is a sweet boy, it's been a pleasure," I say in all honesty, smiling at Nicholas.

We get up and say our goodbyes. Nicholas wraps himself around my legs.

"See you tomorrow, Dana," he says sweetly.

"See you, Nicholas," I chuckle, ruffling his hair.

Suddenly it's very quiet in the apartment, with now only Mulder and me in it.

"You're great with Nicholas," Mulder says, pulling me in for a kiss and a hug.

"Mmh," I mumble against his lips. "He's such a little charmer."

"Well, he is my nephew," Mulder smirks.

"He does remind me of you," I admit, leaning in for another kiss.

"Really?" he chuckles.

"Well, he's cuter," I shrug, running to the bedroom before he has time to register what I've said.

"Hey," he objects, running after me. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that!"

"Nooo," I chuckle as he wrestles me and we fall down on the bed.

He tickles me and I struggle to get him off me, feeling tortured but deliciously so.

He grabs my wrists and places our hands over my head on the bed. He dips his head down and our lips connect. I can't help but moan into the soon heated kiss we share. His tongue is caressing mine and he's lying between my legs. Before long I can feel him quite hard against me. I roll my hips, causing him to break the kiss off to groan. We sit up slightly and he lifts the t-shirt over my head before unhooking my bra and throwing the clothing to the floor. I lay back down and he peels the shorts and underwear off of me as well. I peel his own t-shirt off his upper body and open his shorts, sticking my hands into his boxers to feel his erection.

"Fuck," he groans and stands up to remove his shorts and boxers. He grabs a condom from his nightstand and rolls it onto his length before joining me on the bed again.

I open my legs slightly for him to fit in between them. He fits perfectly there. His head is at my entrance but we're in no hurry. We kiss languidly before he moves his kisses down to my neck and ears. I love it when he kisses my neck and ears. I can feel my wet center become even wetter for him and I can't help the small appreciative sounds that escape me.

While he's still kissing right beneath my right ear he moves gently into me. I moan at the feeling of him entering me. He moves in and out of me, slowly building the pace. A little faster and harder for each thrust. I move one hand into his hair and pull his head down to mine to kiss him while my other hand moves down his back to end up squeezing his butt as he continues to thrust into me. Our bodies are sweaty against each other and it feels amazing. We're both breathing hard and I can feel my orgasm build. I move my head up to give his earlobe a little bite. He groans loudly at this and starts pounding into me.

"Oh, God, YES!" I scream and moan as he continues his unrestrained pace, finally pushing me over the edge and soon following himself.

"Fuck, Dana," he whispers into my ear as we've somewhat regained our breaths.

"You just have," I chuckle and he laughs with me.

"So cheeky," he says getting up - I instantly miss his warmth - to discard himself of the condom.

He sits back down on the edge of the bed pulling me sideways into his lap. I put my arms around his neck and sigh content. We stay like that for a few minutes. Happy just sharing these moments in each other's arms.

"How do you know so much about dinosaurs?" he chuckles.

I give him a swap across the chest for teasing me but laugh myself.

"I always listened when we had science in school," I tell him.

"And you drew dinosaurs?"

"All the time," I confirm.

"Dorky," he says but smiles greatly.

"Yup," I chuckle.

"Where did you put my drawing? I couldn't find it," he wonders.

"I put it in my purse," I tell him, giving him a kiss. "I really like it, thank you."

"You're welcome," he says, kissing me back. "I can do more."

"Yeah?"

"Sure. I use to draw in high school but then I sort of forgot about it."

"Yeah, it happens," I nod. "So what do you want to draw?"

"Maybe you. Naked."

"Really?" my stomach fills with butterflies at the mere thought of such erotica. "Have you ever done that before?"

"Hell no," he laughs. "I only dated one girl in high school and she wouldn't have liked that."

"No?" I can't imagine anything more erotic. "Why not?"

"Well, she wasn't very open about sex. I spend a year trying to get into her pants and when it finally happened she wasn't up for much. But it was just sex, and I really liked her, so I didn't mind. I didn't know what I was missing anyway," he chuckles. "It would be harder now."

"Yeah, I can imagine," I say. "I kind of went through the same with Marcus. Well, not spending a year to get into his pants, that was fairly easy. But he didn't want to experiment or try something new."

"What about Oliver?" he asks me and I can see he doesn't necessarily wants to hear the answer by the look on his face.

"Oliver was different. He had more experience and he had no problem trying new things. It was nice. I just didn't have any feelings for him besides the physical attraction."

"I don't like to think about you being with anyone else," he admits.

"I know, I feel the same about you," I tell him and kiss his cheek and jaw.

"How many…" I can't quite get myself to ask him the question but I've been wondering about it and I do want to know.

"Four," he says.

"Four?" I'm relieved. "You've had sex with four women?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "Sara Jensen; my high school sweetheart, Phoebe, Diana, and you."

"Phoebe?" I ask, the only one I haven't heard of previously. "Who was she?"

"The biggest mistake of my life?" he offers.

I raise my eyebrows at that and he shakes his head.

"I dated her for a while in England when I attended Oxford. Let's just say she wasn't good for me."

"Okay," I say after a little silence.

"And I'm your number three?" he wants confirmation.

"Yup," I smile at him. "Third and best."

"Good," he smirks.

"Very good," I say and kiss him again.

"I hate to do this but I have to leave soon," I sigh.

"I know," he sighs as well. "I know it's hard for us, not being able to spend the night together, always having to cut things short, but I think we should remember how lucky we are to have found each other."

I think about what he's saying. Focus on the positive? "Yeah," I agree. "It's been an amazing day. I'll see you tomorrow as well."

"Yeah," he smiles and we get up from the bed and I get dressed while he only puts his boxers back on.

We kiss goodbye and I walk the small distance home.

"Finally," dad greets me as I walk in the door. "I expected you home around 7."

"Oh, sorry," I mumble, and look at my watch; it's nearly 10. "We got to talking, and… well, you know how it is."

"Sure," he chuckles. "How did it go?"

"It went great," I smile. "Nicholas is the most amazing kid ever, dad! I can't believe how cute he is and so kind for someone his age as well."

"Sounds like it's going to be a good summer job," he smiles at me as we move to the living room.

"Yeah, it should be," I agree, thinking about Nicholas but definitely also about his uncle and how much time this means we'll get to spend together.

XxXxX

The week goes by fast, spending my days with Nicholas and my evenings with Mulder. Nicholas and I grow closer as the days pass and I love spending time with him. He gets better with the letters of the alphabet and when we turn the page in his book there are pictures of things, showing us how they're spelled. I have no doubt he'll be spelling words by himself soon.

Most days Mulder has already left for work when I come over in the morning, so I wait for Samantha to let me into the apartment. Thursday his exercises don't start till 9 though, so I came over a bit early that day. We'd only just got our clothes back on when Samantha knocked on the door, making us run from the bedroom, eagerly trying to look inconspicuous.

Saturday has arrived and since Mulder has the day off he'll be looking after Nicholas. I'd have joined them but today is the day my mom and Charlie get here. I've really missed them both and I'm well excited to see them.

Right before noon dad finally comes back from the train station with the two of them. Mom runs to Melissa and me, hugging us both tightly. It has been a while since we've seen each other.

"My girls," she whispers. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, mom," I tell her and hug her back with as much excitement.

"Can't. Breathe." Melissa gasps for air making us all break out of the hug laughing.

"Hey," Charlie says awkwardly, pushing some hair out of his face.

"Charlie-boy!" Melissa pulls him into a hug and he pats her back while rolling his eyes.

Charlie is 15 years old and not much for affection. It's good to see him, nonetheless, and I settle for giving his shoulder a squeeze so I don't cause him too much torment - even though I'd like to hug my baby brother.

"How have you been?" I ask him.

"Fine," he says and shrugs.

"He's a bit cross he had to get up early today," mom tells us.

"It's suppose to be my summer vacation," he groans. "Getting up before 6 in the morning isn't a vacation."

"The kid is right," Melissa chuckles. "Don't worry, Charlie, from now on you'll probably get to sleep in."

"Awesome," he smirks.

"Well, you shouldn't sleep the day away, Charlie," mom says as we move inside - dad carrying most of the luggage.

"He's 15, of course he should sleep the days away," Melissa snickers.

"Really, Melissa, don't encourage him," mom shakes her head at us as we all laugh. "Some days he hasn't been up till noon!"

"Let's save the arguments for later," dad chuckles. "Right now, let's have some lunch and catch up."

"Sounds good," mom says and looks up at my dad before planting a big kiss on his lips.

"Eww!" Charlie, Melissa and I exclaim in unison.

"You might as well get use to it, because I've missed my husband," mom giggles while dad's looking at her with so much affection I can't help but smile.

"And, Charlie, you get to sleep in the room next to those love bunnies," Melissa winks at him, making Charlie scrunch his face in disgust.

"Melissa, be good," mom shakes her head at her, blushing slightly.

"It's no use telling her," I inform mom, and Melissa just winks and elbows me gently in the side.

We make our way to the kitchen and despite our protests mom wants to make us lunch, even after spending the whole day on a train.

It's so great catching up with mom and Charlie. Even though it's limited how much Charlie is willing to share about his very secretive teenage life. I can't help but inwardly laugh at the fact I use to be just like that - it feels like a billion years ago, when in fact it's no more than a few.

Bill and Tara have an engagement in town so they're not joining us until dinnertime. In the meantime we're sat out in the garden, enjoying some lemonade mom made.

It's late afternoon when there's a ring at the doorbell. We all wonder who it could be and mom goes to answer it.

"Dana, it's for you," she yells from inside the house.

I get up from the bench and jogs into the house and to the front door. Mom is standing in the door chatting to Mulder.

"Mulder?" I say surprised to see him.

"Hi, Dana," he says with an apologetic smile. "Sorry to disturb you, but Nicholas forgot what the dinosaur with the horns is called and he threw a little tantrum when I told him I didn't know…"

I look down and see Nicholas standing there with big puffy eyes, it's clear he's been crying.

"That's the triceratops," I tell him with a smile.

He just nods his head. Suddenly very shy. I guess because my mom is standing right behind me.

"This is Nicholas," I tell her.

"Hi, Nicholas," she says and extends her hand down to him. "I'm Dana's mom."

He shakes her hand real quick before hiding behind Mulder's leg.

"Sorry," Mulder says to me. "I didn't want to disturb you but I just… I didn't know what else to do."

"Don't be silly," I chuckle. "I'm happy I could help."

I smile down at Nicholas and he smiles shyly back at me.

"It was nice meeting you again, Mrs. Scully, I won't take up any more of your time now," Mulder addresses my mom and moves to head off.

"Oh, you don't have to leave on my account," she says and I look surprised at her. "Come on in, stay for dinner."

"No, I couldn't possibly…" he starts but mom cuts him off.

"Of course you can, come on in, it'll be nice to have a little one in the house again."

She ushers them inside, leaving them no choice in the decision. Mulder sends me a surprised little smile and I can't help but chuckle - this is typical Margaret Scully.

"Come on," I say and grab Nicholas' hand. "We're all sitting outside in the garden."

He just nods and squeezes my hand tightly.

"Everyone, this is Nicholas," I tell them.

They all greet him but he doesn't say a thing. Suddenly I can see what Mulder meant when he told me he was shy. I've never seen this side of him before since he opened up to me within the first few minutes after meeting me.

I sit down on the bench next to Charlie and Nicholas instantly crawls into my lap. They all smile at me at this, and I'm sure they think he's just as adorable as I find him. Mulder sits down next to me and greets everyone.

"I'm beginning to think this was all about seeing Dana," he says to Nicholas.

Nicholas shakes his head.

"No?" Mulder laughs. "Alright then."

We all sit and talk and before long Nicholas falls asleep in my lap, resting his little head against my chest.

"Mulder, hasn't he napped today?" I ask him.

"Ehm, no…" Mulder bites his lip. "He said he wasn't tired."

"No wonder he threw a tantrum," I chuckle. "The poor kid was just tired."

"You should find him a place to sleep," mom says.

"Yeah," I say and get up from the bench carrying a sleeping Nicholas.

Mulder gets up to follow me and we move into the living room where I put him down on the soft couch.

"I'm sorry," Mulder shakes his head at himself.

"Don't be," I tell him and step into his arms. "It's always nice to see the two of you."

"Good," he smirks and bends his head to give me a gentle kiss.

I move my hands from his chest to around his neck. We deepen the kiss and I run my hands through his hair.

"Mmh," he groans as he pulls out of the kiss. "Your family is just outside."

"Right," I sigh.

We walk back into the garden where we enjoy the afternoon before mom and Melissa go inside to start cooking dinner. Dad has bought a new board game and asks us if we want to play it. Charlie rolls his eyes but agrees.

"It's called Trivial Pursuit," he says as he comes back out into the garden with the game in hand. "It's supposed to be quite good, it's very popular these days."

We read the rules of the game and decide to be in teams. Since Charlie and dad are sitting next to each other on one side of the table, it's them against Mulder and me.

It's actually a really good game and we quickly get into it. Before we know it, dinner is ready. We pack the game away, even though we haven't finished, and go inside.

Mulder and I go to wake up Nicholas. He says he's hungry and I say that's lucky because dinner is ready. Mom and Melissa have outdone themselves with a roast dinner. We place Nicholas between Mulder and me but he quickly crawls into my lap.

"No, Nicholas," I tell him. "You have to sit on your own chair for dinner, okay?"

"Okay," he nods his head and crawls back into his own seat.

Just as we're about to begin Bill and Tara joins us. It turns out their engagement dragged out but they're just in time for dinner. Mom gets up and gives them both big hugs. Charlie just rolls his eyes when Bill asks if he's missed him.

"Mulder!" Bill says surprised as he sees our special guests. "And who's this little guy?"

"This is Nicholas," I tell him. "Mulder's nephew."

"Oh, right," he nods his head.

"They came over to see Dana so I asked them to join us for dinner," mom says happily. "Now dig in everyone!"

We all enjoy dinner immensely, and the conversation is flowing freely.

Finally I have my whole family together again. It makes me feel warm inside and throroughly happy. I look over at Mulder and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach - to have him here makes it all better. He catches me looking at him and we give each other a knowing smile before returning to dinner.

Sometimes it dawns on me that I'm actually sleeping with Mulder. It's kind of hard to believe after having had a crush on him for nearly a year. It's like suddenly being in a relationship with your movie star crush. All those scenarios of first kisses and intimate situations you've imagined countless times are suddenly being played out and experienced in real life.

And what's even harder to wrap my head around: for the first time ever I'm really in love. The way I feel about Mulder and the way he makes me feel… it's without precedent, it's incomprehensible - like nothing I've ever experienced before.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Scully," Mulder says as we've all helped clean up. "We should get home now."

"It's been a pleasure having you over," mom says lovingly. "Are you sure you won't stay for a cup of coffee?"

"Nah, thanks but no thanks. Nicholas' mom gets off work soon so we should really get home."

"Well, okay then. It was nice meeting you, Nicholas," she says sweetly to the shy little boy.

"You too, Mrs. Scully," he says politely - the first words he's spoken to anyone besides Mulder and me today.

"I hope to see you again soon," she tells him smiling greatly.

He just nods this time.

Mulder says goodbye to everyone and I say I'll follow him and Nicholas out.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I tell Mulder. "I'll probably come over in the afternoon or after dinner."

"Great," he smiles at the notion of seeing each other again so soon.

"And I'll see you Monday, Nicholas," I say and pick him up to give him a hug.

"I'll miss you, Dana," he says sweetly.

"Aw, really?" I find that endearing.

He nods his head against my shoulder.

"Well, I'll miss you too, Nicholas," I tell him and I mean it too.

I put him back down on the ground and give Mulder a quick kiss before they leave.

When I get back to the living room Charlie's gone upstairs. I decide to follow him.

I knock on his door and he tells me to come in. He's unpacking his things as I enter his room.

"It'll be nice to have a whole room to yourself," I say, noticing that there's just one bed in here - there use to be two the last time we lived in a house like this but I guess that was because Bill lived there too.

"I'm use to having my own room now," he shrugs. "It's been years since I've shared."

"I guess," I realize he's right. "So how are you, Charlie?"

"I'm good," he smiles.

He's a bit easier to talk to one on one. I have a special connection with all my siblings. Bill and I have the same mindset and demeanor and he's always been looking after me. Melissa is my sister - we can talk about things I can't talk to anybody else about and I've always looked up to her. Charlie is my baby brother. Even though he's taller than me now - it was bound to happen really - he's still my little brother. I was four years old when he was born and I went from being the youngest to being an older sister. He taught me about responsibility just by being born and unlike Bill and Melissa I never teased him for being the youngest, making me his closest ally and the only one he confided in. Even though it's been a while since I lived at home, I know that hasn't changed.

"How are things going with Amanda?" I ask knowingly.

Amanda is the girl he had the biggest crush on all of freshman year.

"I finally asked her out," he chuckles, sitting down on the chair by his desk.

"That's awesome, Charlie," I say excited, sitting down on the bed. "What did she say?"

"She said yes," he beams. "We've been going out for a few months now."

"Sweet," I smile greatly at him. "Does mom know?"

"No," he blushes. "I just tell her I'm going to hang out with a friend or something when I go see her."

"Yeah, I didn't tell her I was dating Marcus until we'd been going out for five months," I chuckle - not telling him that she'd already figured it out, which is probably the case with him as well.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asks me.

"Actually I dated someone not too long after I broke it off with Marcus," I tell him. "But it didn't work out. I wasn't in love with him."

"And now?" he smirks.

"Now?" I find it getting hotter in here, and finding it impossible to lie to Charlie. "I might be seeing someone."

"Yeah?" he chuckles. "Is it Mulder?"

I think my expression says it all. It's a mixture of surprise and not being able to stop giggling.

"I saw you kiss him goodbye when I went upstairs," he reveals, and I'm glad that's why.

"So we're not being obvious or anything?" I wonder.

"Well, I had no idea before I saw you kiss him," he shrugs. "So I don't think so."

"Good," I nod.

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Today it's been two weeks," I do the math in my head. "But I've always had a little crush on him."

"That's sweet," he chuckles. "Have you slept with him yet?"

Oh, little brother…

"Yeah, I have," I nod my head.

"And?" he seems eager for details.

"It's good. Really good actually," I can't keep the smile off my face.

"Nice," he can't help but laugh a bit.

"You haven't slept with Amanda have you?" I hope not.

"No, she's a year older than me but I don't think she's ready for that. She's never had a boyfriend before," he tells me.

"What about you? Are you ready for that?" I wonder.

"I'm a guy," he shrugs. "And I'm 15, nearly 16. It's practically all I think about."

"Well, just be careful and remember to respect Amanda's wishes."

"Of course," he nods. "I'd never do anything she doesn't want to. I really like her."

"That's good to hear," I feel proud of him - he's such a nice young man.

I take a good look at him. He's quite tall and his hair nearly reaches his shoulders: it's not the same red as mine but a darker red, nearly brown, much like Melissa's hair. His eyes are a piercing blue and he has quite nice skin for a teenager, no acne. He really is quite handsome, I realize.

We talk for nearly two hours before I finally head to bed. I can't believe my little brother is already dating. I was 17 before I had my first boyfriend. But he's a sensible young guy and I trust him to do what's right. It was nice finally talking to someone about Mulder. It seems more real somehow when you tell people about it. Not that I'm ready to tell the world yet, not at all. I look forward to seeing Mulder again tomorrow and as it's become custom, my last thought before I fall asleep is of Mulder.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Thank you so much for your continued support - please do review, I love to hear what you think of the story. And please do ask questions if you have any - I'll answer all of them.**

**So, what do you think about Nicholas, now that you've seen a bit more of him?**

**Maggie and Charlie finally joined the party - and for the first time Scully told someone about her relationship with Mulder. Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

THE CAPTAIN'S DAUGHTER

A story by Government Patsy

Part 6 of 10

As Samantha picks up Nicholas Saturday night after we've had dinner with the Scullys we sit down to talk over a cup of coffee as we do most nights. Nicholas is in the midst of drawing, sitting on the floor with his crayons and papers all over the surface.

"So," Samantha smiles at me. "Dana's a nice girl."

"Yeah," I nod and lean back in my chair. "I'm glad it's working out with her and Nicholas."

"She's great with him but that's not what I meant," she chuckles.

"Oh?" I act like I have no idea what she's on about but I can't help smiling.

"Nicholas told me you kiss her all the time," she snickers.

"Did he now?" I sigh; I guess the jig is up.

"So what's going on?" she's eager to know. "Are you just seeing each other casually, are you in love, what?"

"I…" I shrug and then can't help a big smile. "I guess I'm in love."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you," she says, giving my hand a squeeze. "And she feels the same way?"

"She does," I confirm - we haven't talked about it but I'm quite sure that's the case.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" she wonders. "Is she the reason you broke it off with Diana?"

"No, we've only been seeing other for a few weeks. But I've had a thing for her since I met her. There's just something about her. And then things didn't work out with Diana, she'd broken it off with her boyfriend earlier this year as well and it just… well, it's just our time, I guess."

"How romantic," she smiles and sighs. "I wish I had that connection with someone."

"You could have but when do you ever make an effort to meet someone?"

"You know I can't just go out, I have a son to look after."

"Tell you what, let's get someone to look after him Saturday night. I'm going out with the guys and Dana and her sister, you're more than welcome to join us."

"Well, if my babysitter is going out, how do you suppose we get someone to look after him?" she frowns.

"We could ask the Scullys, I'm quite sure they'd agree with it, Dana's mother loves him already," I try to persuade her.

"I'll think about it," she gives in after a few moments of silence.

As the week flies by I start to wonder about weird things. Things I've never thought about before. It's clear that things are getting more serious between Dana and me. We haven't talked about our future together, or our feelings for that matter, but somehow we always get to talk about things like where we want to live, which jobs we see ourselves in five-ten years down the line, how many children we want, etc. We don't say we want these things with each other but I've certainly never had thoughts of moving in with someone or having children in previous relationships, let alone talked about it.

I should be scared. I'm 22 and on my way to settling down with a girl for the rest of my life. But somehow it fills me with a sense of calm and a bubbly warm feeling. I know, I know! We've only been seeing each other for a bit over two weeks but we were friends before that. Even though we only met a handful of times before this summer, we'd already established a good friendship. We've talked about difficult subjects, and even though I don't like talking about my father, somehow it's okay when asks about him. At first it was scary, sharing that deep secret with her. But after I'd done it, it just felt right.

I think that's the best way to describe how it feels being with Dana. It just feels right.

As I get home Wednesday night Dana has dinner ready. It really feels like coming home and as it often happens my mind drifts to the future - coming home to Dana after a day's work, a few kids running around, being greeted with a big kiss from my lovely woman.

"Hey," I tell her as I wrap my arms around her from behind. "I missed you today."

"Yeah?" she chuckles stirring the gravy.

"Ohh, what are you making, Dana?" I say suddenly engrossed in what's in front of us on the stove.

"Steaks and mashed potatoes," she offers.

"Mmh, how lovely," I say excitedly and kiss her neck.

She leans her head to the side, giving me access. I move my kisses up her neck to right below her ear. She leans her head back on my shoulder and moans slightly. I tighten my arms around her, feeling myself harden against her back as I keep ravishing her neck. My one hand moves up to her breast, gently closing around it. We groan in unison and I can't help thrusting once into her back.

"What are you doing?" Nicholas' voice interrupts us.

Dana quickly pushes me away from her and I can't help chuckling as her cheeks flush red.

"Nothing," Dana says, getting back to her gravy.

"Uncle Fox, come see what I've learned today!" Nicholas runs back to the coffee table where he's been sitting.

I give Dana a smile and she shakes her head at me, before I follow Nicholas to the couch area where he's kneeling at the coffee table.

"Look, Dana got me a notebook," he says happily, opening it to show me he's been practicing writing the letters.

"Wow, you're getting good, Nico," I praise him, and I'm genuinely impressed with how fast he's learning.

After a glorious meal Nicholas returns to his notebook, completely engrossed.

"Nicholas said something weird today," Dana tells me after we've cleaned up in the kitchen.

"What did he say?" I wonder, leaning back against the counter.

"He said…" she trails off as she puts the last plate into the cupboard before turning around to face me. "He said he hates it when they take his blood and pump the weird stuff into him."

"Oh…" is all I say as I look down to the ground.

I don't know how I could have forgot about that. It was the most horrible time of my life but somehow I'd pushed it aside. It's not even like it happened a long time ago - it's only been a few months actually. I hadn't even thought about mentioning it to Dana but of course I should have.

"I didn't even…" I sigh. "Nicholas was quite sick for a big part of his life, I'm sorry I didn't tell you - I should have but I didn't even think about it."

"What? When?" she asks.

"He had leukemia," I drop the bomb. "It was quite bad for a time. He was declared fully well in April but that must have been almost a year after he got the diagnosis. Samantha didn't tell me until it became so bad she couldn't hide it anymore. I don't even think she ever told Nicholas what was really wrong with him."

"Oh my God," she shakes her head, her eyes tearing up. "I had no idea what to tell him when he said those things. I wish I'd known."

"I'm sorry," I feel bad for her, coming over to pull her in for a hug.

"He seems like such a happy and healthy boy, I never would have thought…" she says, resting her forehead against my chest.

"Do you remember how quiet and shy he was with your family the other day? I think that has a lot to do with that year of his life, spending the most part of it in a hospital, getting new friends, watching some of them die…"

"Oh, God," Dana sobs.

"Yeah," I sigh. "It was a difficult time for all of us. Especially Nicholas of course. But despite having problems opening up to people and being a bit shy in general, he's a perfectly healthy 4-year-old. He can do everything other kids his age can."

"Good," she nods. "I'm glad he's well."

"Me too," I tell her, rubbing her back, offering her some comfort.

"Sorry, I'm reacting like this," she chuckles and shakes her head. "He's healthy now, he's well, I don't know why…"

She doesn't get to finish her sentence because she starts tearing up - she leans more into me, hiding her face in my t-shirt.

"It's alright," I tell her sweetly.

"How did you get through that?" she wonders, sniffling slightly. "Watching him being sick."

"Honestly," I sigh. "I put it at the back of my mind and focused on being there for him. I had already enrolled with the navy when Sam told me about the cancer but I saw him every chance I got, even if I had to travel for a day just to spend a few hours with him."

"I'm sure you did," she says, finally looking up at me.

I wipe the tears away from her face and give her a gentle kiss.

"You really care a lot for him," I state, smiling.

"Of course," she nods her head. "How could I not?"

"Diana never did," I tell her. "I'm glad you're different."

I remember when I told Diana about his cancer. She just tried her best to comfort me and told me it would be all right. I cried all night. She didn't even stay with me for an hour, saying she'd let me have some time for myself to let the news sink in… I've never felt more alone or more afraid.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to see him go through that, as much as I would have liked to be there for him and for you," she says.

Damn, I love this girl. I pull her in for a kiss, trying to show her how I feel. Her hands eagerly grab my t-shirt at the chest, pulling me closer to her. I move my own hands to her hips, giving them a squeeze as I move my tongue into her mouth. Her tongue meets mine, trying to push it back into my own mouth. We duel for dominance, getting quite into the kiss, forgetting all about time and place.

It's not until we hear someone clear her throat near us that we break apart to see what this distraction might be.

"Sorry," Samantha grins at us.

"Oh," Dana pushes me away, looking down as she fixes her clothes and hair.

"I guess you didn't hear me knock."

"Not really," I chuckle, moving to put some coffee over, as it's become custom when Sam picks up Nicholas.

"Mommy, mommy!" Nicholas thankfully comes to the rescue, showing his mom the notebook. "Look; I can write your name."

Samantha is clearly proud as she sees his clumsy handwriting spelling out: mommy.

"Oh, Nicholas, you're such a smart kid," she says kissing him and pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Dana taught me," he laughs at his mother's affection.

"You're doing such a good job with him, Dana," Samantha says sincerely as she lets her son go again. "How can I ever thank you?"

Dana just shrugs and smiles as she sits down next to my sister.

"It's no problem really," she says. "I'm honored that I get to teach him a few things, he's such a good boy."

"He is," Samantha agrees and gives her a big smile before turning her attention to me. "Fox, you've really hit the jackpot with this one."

"I sure have," I agree quickly, sitting down next to Dana giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

She just shakes her head and blushes. Adorable.

"Mom, is Dana Uncle Fox' girlfriend?" Nicholas tries to whisper as he crawls into his mother's lap.

"Yeah, she is," Samantha chuckles.

Nicholas just nods and eyes the two of us suspiciously.

My girlfriend? Dana's my girlfriend, I realize. It sounds so juvenile but that's what she is. I guess we've been labeled.

XxXxX

As the week progresses I convince Samantha to let the Scullys take Nicholas Saturday evening so she can go out with the rest of us. When I tell Dana about the plans she gets just as nervous as Sam about leaving him. Of course I soon make the point that he'll never get over his shyness by being coddled and she can see the sense in what I'm saying just as Sam could.

When we tell Nicholas about having to go to the Scullys he just nods his head and says okay.

After I've brought Nicholas and his things to Mrs. Scully - I trust neither Samantha or Dana to be able to leave him - I pick up Dana and Samantha at my apartment before we walk the short distance to Johansson's place, which is where we're meeting up this night.

"I must say, I like this improvement," Johansson smirks as we arrive. "More and more women for each time we go out - lovely."

"Calm yourself," I tell him, quite protective of both Samantha and Dana all of a sudden.

He agrees to try with a little smirk I don't care much for and we enter the apartment. We're the last three to arrive at the party and soon Dana and Samantha seem to be able to put Nicholas to the back of their minds and have some fun.

A few hours pass and we're all in good moods and decide it's time to head into town. This time it's Evans' turn being the designated driver. As it comes to deciding who sits where in the car I'm met with a real dilemma. Either Samantha or Dana has to sit with someone else.

"Alright, Lewis, you're the only one of these bastards I trust," I say to him.

At first he doesn't understand but when I tell him he has to sit with Samantha in his lap he blushes a deep shade of red but agrees to do it.

I'm happy Melissa seems to have gotten off my case, not flirting with me or asking me to dance this time but instead spending all her energy on Johansson. I haven't quite shared with Dana how hard she came onto me - not really seeing the point. Melissa doesn't know I'm with Dana so it's not her fault. And Dana, as much as she loves her sister, seems to feel inadequate compared to her. I have no idea why but I don't want to add fuel to that fire or come between them in anyway so I keep quiet about the things she whispered in my ear as we danced a few weeks ago.

"Look at Samantha and Lewis," Dana whispers to me as we're sitting in a booth in the bar.

My head whips to the opposite side of the booth where Sam is laughing and Harry Lewis has his arm on the chair behind her.

"He better not try anything…" I keep my eye on them.

"Mulder!" Dana chastises me, slapping me in the stomach with the back of her hand. "You let them be."

"Hm," I just shrug, giving her a look that says I could devour her this instant if she'd let me.

She bites her lip only adding to my horny state of mind. I run my hand up her leg under the table. Slightly drunk on alcohol and extremely drunk on Dana Scully. She's wearing a dress tonight. I've never seen her in a tight little number like this before but I really appreciate it. My hand runs up her naked thigh, under her dress.

"God," she moans, closing her eyes.

I massage her tender skin; she leans forward, placing her arms on the table in front of her - an attempt to better hide what's going on under the table. My hand slowly makes its way to her underwear and gently caresses her through it. She's trying so hard not to make a sound and I'm quite impressed with her accomplishing it actually.

"You nearly done with your beer, Dana?" I ask her, somehow managing to string words together and sound perfectly normal.

"Mmh," she says, giving me a death glare for speaking to her in her current state.

I just chuckle a little bit and keep up my ministrations as I take a swig of my beer using my other hand.

After a few minutes she removes my hand though. I guess it's become too much for her. She gets out of the booth and moves in the direction of the bathrooms. Right before she leaves through the door to the hallway, where the bathrooms are located, she looks over at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips, signaling for me to follow her.

I take a quick look around. Hunter and Evans are talking, Samantha and Lewis are laughing over something, and Melissa and Johansson are fooling around on the dance floor. I get up and follow her.

"What's up?" I ask her knowingly as I see her stand in the hallway in front of the ladies bathroom.

"There's no one in there," she lets me know, teasingly biting her lip and pulling me into the bathroom by tugging on my shirt.

"Oh, really?" I smirk, raising my eyebrows as we tumble into a stall.

She locks the door and pulls my head down to hers, kissing me furiously. I return her urgency and soon we're making out up against the door of the stall.

As we kiss furiously I move my hand down to behind her knee to pull her leg up. She gets what I mean to do and locks her one leg around my waist, moaning deeply into the kiss.

My hand finds her underwear and it's soaking. I push the garment to the side and enter her with two fingers.

"Fuck," she groans in pleasure, banging her head back against the stall door.

"Keep your voice down, Dana. Someone could come in," I say teasingly as I continue to finger fuck her.

"Mmh," she bites her lip, trying desperately to keep quiet but failing miserably.

I lean down to kiss her shoulder, neck, ear, and all the skin I can reach really. I slow my thrusts down a bit and put my thumb to her clit. The little nub throbs against my finger and I start caressing it, pressing down hard on it and making irregular circular patterns with my thumb.

"Jeez, Mulder!" she hisses, breathing so hard now, I'm afraid they'll hear inside the bar.

Her hands are clutching the material of my shirt in my right side and on my left shoulder and as she comes painfully hard around my fingers, I can feel the sweet torture of her nails digging into my skin. I can't help but yelp a little cry of pain as the sudden sharpness surprises me.

"Sorry," she manages to mumble as she comes down from her high.

Her eyes are still closed. I gently pull my fingers out of her, making her bite down on her lip as I do so - either from pleasure or pain, I'm not sure.

"That was…" I say before she cuts me off with a kiss.

"Mmh, amazing," she ends my sentence for me before reclaiming my lips.

"Yeah," I mumble into her mouth.

Her mouth travels down my jaw and chin to my neck as she opens my shirt.

"Dana," I manage to get out in between moans.

"Mhm?" she responds as she runs her tongue along my clavicle.

"I don't have… N-no… condom," I stutter.

"We don't need one," she states, lowering her hands from my chest to my pants, undoing the belt buckle, button and zipper.

"Wha…" I can feel my eyes widen at her words - not understanding - but as she gets to her knees in front of me it finally sinks in. "Oh."

My pants and boxers are around my ankles, my shirt is undone and she's kneeling in front of me, looking up at me as she starts gently pumping my painfully hard erection with her fist.

"Oh, fuck me!" I groan, already near climax.

Her hand grasps around the base of my cock - a method for making me last longer - as she puts her perfect little mouth on me.

I can't help the sounds I make. I know I must be loud but this is too amazing. The sight mesmerizes me as I look down and watch her suck my cock. She's beautiful. She's sexy. She's mine.

I have no idea how long I'm in this heaven - but I doubt I last for more than five minutes. Just knowing that we're in a public place, both a little drunk, that this is Dana going down on me - it's just too much, and I can't hold back any longer. My head rolls back as I bellow her name, coming in her mouth.

Before I can even register it she's pulled my boxers and pants up, buttoned my shirt and is fixing my hair from looking too disheveled as she's run her hands through it once or twice.

"I hope no one heard us," she worries, whispering as she's fixing a particularly resilient lock of hair.

"Yeah," I agree, grinning - no matter what I don't think I'll be able to wipe the smile off my face anytime soon.

"What are you smiling about?" she meets my eyes, now grinning herself.

"Jesus, what do you think?" I chuckle.

She just shakes her head at me and walks out of the stall.

"It's clear," she tells me and I come out behind her.

We walk back into the bar and just as we reenter the room Dana's smile falls.

"Oh, fuck," she sighs.

"What?" I wonder, as I look around to see what could have brought on this sudden change in mood.

"Dana!" a guy exclaims happily, pulling her in for a hug.

Just as I'd wondered what could wipe the smile off my face I find out - a tall guy with jet-black hair and deep brown eyes, what can only be described as perfect facial features, and his hands all over my woman.

"Hey," she says awkwardly, patting his shoulder.

"God, what are you doing here?" he asks her enthusiastically.

"I'm in town for the summer," she says with a smile. "How about you?"

"Me too," he smiles widely. "My parents live in Fairfax, just 20 miles away."

"Oh, right," she nods her head, remembering.

"We should meet up sometime," he says winking at her.

I look at her, trying to gauge her reaction. I feel sick to my stomach as she just looks at him.

"I don't know," she finally shrugs her shoulders.

"What? It'd be fun," he says and takes her hand.

She lets go of his hand and reaches out for mine - words can't describe how much joy I feel over this.

"No, I don't think so," she says. "Sorry, Oliver."

"Oh," he looks down to our hands and then realizes I'm there and looks me over. "Hi."

"Ehm, hi," I say, not very impressed with this guy so far - and did she say Oliver? As in the Oliver she had a sexual relationship with but who she dumped because he wanted to be in a serious relationship with her?

"Oliver Montgomery," he introduces himself, reaching his hand out to me.

"Fox Mulder," I tell him, shaking his hand with my right one - meanwhile not letting go of Dana with my left one.

"We should get back to our table," I say to Dana.

"Sure," she nods. "It was nice meeting you, Oliver. Have a good summer."

"You too," he says, sounding deflated.

I nearly feel sorry for the guy… nearly.

As we walk back to the table Dana suddenly drags me in the opposite direction.

"What the…" I mutter, but go along with it.

"Sorry," she chuckles as she's dragged us outside the bar. "I just needed some fresh air."

"Sure," I shrug. "So…"

She looks down, letting go of my hand.

"So?" she says, studying her shoes.

"That was Oliver?" I say. "And you're sure you don't wanna meet up with him? It'd be fun."

I'm mocking him but she only laughs, finally meeting my eyes again.

"Dick!" she accuses me.

"He sure was a good looking guy," I say.

I can hear how insecure I sound and now it's my turn to study our shoes. I'm wearing nice black leather shoes for a change and she's wearing black pumps that match her black dress.

"Mulder," she lifts my chin with the tip of her finger - making me lock eyes with her. "He's got nothing on you."

"He has a better nose," I shrug.

She leans up against me and kisses the ridge of my nose.

"I like yours better," she smiles at me. "It has character."

"Well thanks," I can't keep the giant smile off my face - alcohol, orgasm and compliments; all makes me feel like I'm on a high. "So, why did you really pull me out here?"

"Oh," she giggles nervously. "Don't get mad, okay?"

"Okay…" I say gingerly, raising my eyebrows slightly.

"Well, Sam and Lewis were kind of kissing and I didn't want you to stop them," she says like it's nothing.

"What?" I say outraged, stepping back from her before running back into the bar.

I quickly scout for them. They're not at the table - what the hell?! I walk towards our table where the rest of the gang is all sat.

"Have you seen my sister?" I ask them - trying to sound calm.

"Yeah," Melissa says smiling and points behind me.

I turn around and eye her and Lewis dancing closely. I'm just about to go kick his ass when a hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Mulder," Dana says patiently. "Look at her face."

I bite down hard but does as she says. Samantha is smiling and her eyes are sparkling. I'm taken aback by the look on her face - I've never seen her like this before but I know this look. I've seen Dana look at me like that.

"And look at Lewis," Dana whispers.

I once again do as I'm told. He has the same look on his face. I also realize he's being quite the gentleman. His hands are on her back, way above her ass. He's also keeping a bit of distance between them. He says something to her and they both blush but don't break eye contact. She gives him a shy little kiss and he closes his eyes savoring the small but meaningful gesture.

I sigh deeply and sit down next to Hunter. Dana sits down next to me.

"Sooo…" Johansson snickers, making Melissa laugh and lean against him.

"Johansson, if you say one word, I'm going to make sure you'll never walk again," I warn.

He mocks shock and pretends to zip his mouth and throw away the key. Melissa laughs again at this and touches his arm. This time I notice how Hunter looks down as she does this. I feel sorry for him. If Dana was acting this way with someone, knowing fully how I feel about her, I'd be devastated. Suddenly I feel incredibly lucky. Damn, I'm fortunate the girl of my dreams is as crazy about me as I am about her.

I take her hand under the table, making her look from her sister with her eyebrows raised at her behavior to look at me with a little smile.

"Thanks," I tell her.

She just shrugs and smiles even more. She knows I mean thanks for everything. For stopping me from making a fool of myself and embarrass my sister, for being with me, for having sex with me not long ago, for caring so much about me.

Melissa and Johansson disappear not long after and Sam and Lewis rejoin us. Lewis looks at me like he's afraid I'll kill him. I just give him a smile and a nod that says: _You're all right, dude, but you better be good to my sister._

The way he looks back at me says: _I will!_

Just as we're all having fun and feeling a bit drunk Oliver Montgomery decides to join our table and pick up a conversation with Dana. He's sitting opposite her and next to Lewis. I pretend to be listening to the guys discuss something that seems very important if their hand gestures are anything to go by but really I'm trying to pick up on what this Montgomery guy is on about. I can't make out what he's saying over the noise but I pick up words like: boyfriend, dating and sex. I don't care much for this but the fact that Dana's hand is still in mine under the table makes me realize I have nothing to fear. I give her hand a gentle squeeze and she gives me one back, making me smile as I finally tune back in on the guys' conversation, joining in on the argument over which animal Goofy must be.

"Oh, hello there," a woman says as she sits down next to Montgomery.

I look up and see to my surprise that it's Melissa - back from sexing up Johansson and on the prey for fresh meat.

"Melissa, this is Oliver Montgomery from college. Oliver, this is my sister," Dana says awkwardly.

"Well, hello," he says smiling, as they shake each other's hands for a few seconds too long.

"Oh, _Oliver_," Melissa says sending Dana a little smirk that says she remembers who this is. "I've heard all about you."

"All good, I hope," he chuckles, now completely directing his attention towards Melissa.

I look at Dana and see how uncomfortable she seems. If Melissa really knows who Montgomery is, I can't believe her behavior. She's bluntly flirting with her sister's past lover. What I hate even more is how much this seems to bother Dana. Does she like this guy?

When the night finally ends it feels like it's been the longest night of my life - and quite the rollercoaster ride. As we drive home Dana is quiet. I'm not feeling very joyous either. Evans hates being the designated driver. Hunter tries to smile but can't help eyeing Melissa and Johansson in the rearview mirror as they make out in the backseat. Melissa and Johansson don't care about anything besides having the other's tongue down their throat - both really drunk. Samantha and Lewis seem happy and they can't seem to wipe the smiles off their faces. As down as I am, I'm happy for the two of them. I consider Lewis my closest friend in the navy and if anyone is deserving of my sister's affection it's him.

Dana gets off at the first stop. She can hardly get away with crashing at my place again - and also: Samantha will be sleeping on my couch. We can't even kiss each other goodbye. I feel like crying. I thought I'd sobered up but obviously not… as I watch her walk into her house as we drive off my stomach hurts. This love thing is hard.

At the next stop Hunter and Lewis get off, Lewis giving my sister a gentle kiss and a huge smile. I look away at this.

Finally Sam and I get out of the car. I realize Melissa and Johansson are still making out. She didn't get off at the Scully household stop - it's safe to assume she'll be spending the night with Peter Johansson.

As I finally collapse in my bed I can't stop thinking about Dana. This isn't unusual, and neither is missing her. But tonight it seems unbearable. Sam went straight to sleep on the couch and I consider sneaking out to go see Dana. But before I know it, I too fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I'm eager to know what you thought reading this chapter - please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

THE CAPTAIN'S DAUGHTER

A story by Government Patsy

Part 7 of 10

I feel miserable as I wake up. Melissa acted like such a bitch last night. And to make matters worse something seemed to be bothering Mulder. As I open my eyes I see a beautiful little face with two big, green eyes studying me. This instantly puts a smile on my face.

"Nicholas," I giggle. "What are you going?"

He just shrugs and laughs as he jumps into bed with me, putting his little arm around my middle and his face in the crook of my neck.

"Did you have a good night with my parents?" I ask him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Yes," he says sweetly. "Mrs. Scully made cookies."

"Triple chocolate?" I wonder.

"Mhm," he says, nodding his head.

"Did you eat all of them?" I ask, suddenly craving my mom's cookies - it must be over a year since I've had them last.

"No," he chuckles. "She made many!"

"Good," I say, and lick my lips.

I reach out for my wristwatch and check the time. 8.39 AM. Not too bad. And I don't even feel hung over.

"Where are mommy and Uncle Fox?" Nicholas wonders after a few minutes of silence.

"Back at the apartment," I tell him. "Do you miss them?"

"A little," he shrugs. "Why aren't you sleeping with Uncle Fox?"

"Because this is my bed and your uncle's bed is in his home," I explain, trying not to laugh at his innocent question.

"Oh," he seems to accept my explanation. "Was it a fun party?"

"Sure," I say - at least some of the night had been fun. "You wanna go get some cookies?"

He sits up in bed and looks at me with shock.

"Cookies for breakfast?" he says, eyes wide.

"Right," I chuckle. "Maybe not. Let's get some breakfast and then cookies."

"Okay," he nods his head and runs into the kitchen.

I stand up and pull on some sweatpants. I'm not wearing a bra under my tank top but I can't be bothered with it at the moment, suddenly feeling very hungry.

My mom and dad are having coffee in the kitchen, reading the paper together.

"Morning, sweetie," mom greets me. "I wondered where Nicholas had run off to."

"Dana said we could have cookies after breakfast," Nicholas exclaims happily sitting down by the table.

"Is that so?" dad smiles at me as I sit down next to Nicholas and ruffle his hair.

"Mhm," Nicholas confirms nodding his head.

"Then you better start eating, sport," he winks at him.

I pour Nicholas and myself a bowl of cereal. Just as we start eating there's a knock on the door. Mom gets up to answer it and a few seconds later Samantha and Mulder are entering the kitchen. Samantha immediately goes to hug her son who returns her love gladly.

Mulder is wearing a sleepless white t-shirt, his blue shorts for running and his worn down sneakers. I can't help but admire his biceps and triceps, which move as he sits down to grab a bowl of cereal for himself at mom's request.

I realize he's staring at my breasts intently as he eats his breakfast. I shoot a quick glance upwards and realize my dad's frowning. I quickly fold my arms in front of me, making Mulder look up from what held his attention. He realizes the situation and his ears flush red.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble looking after the little rascal," Mulder says, after clearing his throat.

"Oh no," mom says quickly. "Bring him by anytime you want - we had such a good time."

"I behaved myself just like you said, Uncle Fox," Nicholas says proudly.

"That's good," Mulder smiles lovingly at him.

"And I played with Charlie," he informs me.

"Yeah?" I say, genuinely surprised my younger brother wanted to spend time with a 4-year-old.

"He said you use to sit on him and fart when he was little," Nicholas chuckles.

Everyone at the table let out laughter while I blush a deep shade of red, hiding my face in my hands.

"Sounds just like Fox," Samantha shakes her head while laughing. "He use to be really mean to me when we were younger."

"Uncle Fox?" Nicholas seems thoroughly surprised.

"Yes," Sam chuckles. "One time he put several live frogs in my bed and when I lifted the covers to go to sleep they jumped up from the bed scaring me to death! I've been afraid of the frogs ever since!"

"That's horrible," I say laughing, giving Mulder a big smile.

He just shrugs and smiles back at me.

"It wasn't very nice," he conquers. "I think I got my punishment though when I had to go pull down the covers for Sam every night for months after that."

"Serves you right," I smirk at him.

He smiles at me and I feel his leg brush against mine. Oh God, just his leg touching mine and I'm practically soaking through my sweatpants.

We continue leading a light and humorous conversation at the breakfast table and I can feel all my doubts and worries seep away by every minute I spend with the people I love.

When the clock nears ten and we've finished the last of the cookies, Charlie joins us in the kitchen. He's only wearing pajama bottoms and his hair is a giant mess. He plops himself down on a chair and lets out a big sigh.

"Morning," dad shakes his head at the teenager. "You're up earlier than usual."

"I'd rolled off the mattress," he says dejectedly.

"Why did you sleep on a mattress?" I wonder as I pour Mulder a fresh cup of coffee.

"Well, I couldn't let Nicholas sleep on the floor," he says as he fills his plate with some of the food on the table - bacon, eggs, toast, a banana, an apple, and a few biscuits.

"Aw, that's sweet," I say.

"Hm," he just shrugs and blushes slightly as he realizes he's been caught caring about someone.

"Did Dana really use to fart on you?" Mulder asks him, grinning all over his stupid face.

I kick him in the shin and he winces visibly.

"Oh yeah," Charlie chuckles as he chews on a piece of bacon. "It's okay though, I once drew a moustache on her face and tampered with her alarm clock so she didn't have time to take a look in the mirror before going to school."

"Charlie!" I complain, beyond embarrassed.

"Nice," Mulder grins and tells Charlie about some of the horrible things he did to his little sister.

I love to see Mulder bond with my brother and I love that Charlie seems to like Mulder. Charlie is the only one I've told about our relationship and that he likes Mulder, in spite of this, is kind of big. Neither of my brothers ever cared for any of the guys I went out with before. I dated a guy named Jeremy Cooper for a few months during junior year of high school and Marcus Lloyd nearly all of senior year - both of them were deemed unworthy of me despite both being great guys. It seemed Charlie thought Mulder was different - he was right.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I announce, giving Nicholas a little kiss on the forehead before I get up.

"Sure, honey," mom says; now cleaning up from breakfast with Sam and dad helping her.

Mulder is biting his lip as if saying I'm torturing him by letting him know I'll be naked close by and there's nothing he can do about it. I enjoy this realization a little too much and wink at him and squeeze his shoulder as I walk past him and out of the kitchen.

It feels amazing with a shower - I realize I haven't washed up after the stuff I did with Mulder in a bathroom stall at the bar last night. The thought of these activities sends color to my cheeks and a swarm of butterflies to my stomach. I know I would have never done something like that without a little alcohol in my system but I also know it really turned me on.

I finish up in the shower and dry myself off before putting on the black lace lingerie, light blue jean shorts, and a few sizes too large band t-shirt. It says KISS in big blue letters on the light grey t-shirt above pictures of the four guys from the band. The already short sleeves are rolled up a few times. I'm admittedly not a KISS fan but I like the t-shirt and have worn it ever since Charlie grew out of it a few years ago.

Mulder, Sam and Nicholas are just about to leave when I get back to the kitchen. I realize I won't get to spend the day with Mulder as I'd hoped and I'm trying to figure out a way to change that.

"Can Dana come with us?" Nicholas asks his uncle - if I didn't love Nicholas already, I do now.

"If she wants to," Mulder grins, seemingly thinking what I am.

"Sure," I say, looking over to my mom and dad for confirmation - they both smile at me, taken with little Nicholas and his affection for me.

"What are we going to do today?" Nicholas asks us, holding my hand as we walk back to Mulder's apartment.

"Only fun stuff," Mulder says happily. "We're gonna put on some music and draw drawings and have pizza and soda for dinner."

"Yay," Nicholas jumps up and down as we walk on, making us all laugh.

As Mulder puts the music on and Sam and Nicholas sit down by the coffee table to draw, Mulder pulls me to the kitchen where they can't hear us.

"I really missed you last night," he whispers as he pulls me close to him.

"I missed you too," I sigh, putting my hands around his neck. "Are we okay?"

"We're more than okay," he smiles, leaning down to kiss me.

He holds me close to him as our lips move together. We only kiss for a small moment before he pulls away from me. I open my eyes and look up at him. He's smiling down at me with so much affection it makes my stomach do a little flip.

Nicholas' favorite song comes on and he's pulling on my t-shirt for me to dance around with him as we normally do when we're alone. I grin down at him and follow him back to the other part of the room where he jumps around, showing off his very own and very unique dance style. I just laugh with him and cheer him on - not up to putting on a show for Samantha.

I feel Mulder grab my hand. I look over at him, standing a few feet away. He's looking down at the ground as he pulls me towards him, meaning for me to dance with him. I can't help smiling like a fool as he takes my hand and places the other one around my waist, moving us around the living room floor.

The four of us have a great time. Around noon there's a knock at the door. Sam moves to answer it as Mulder's busy giving Nicholas a piggyback ride.

It turns out it is Harry Lewis at the door. Sam sends him away because she's spending the day with her family - but it's clear she's not too happy about rejecting him.

"Mulder and I can look after Nicholas for a few hours," I offer.

"Really?" she says excitedly before clearing her throat and looking down. "I mean, no, that's fine. I really should spend the day with Nicholas."

"Sam," Mulder chuckles. "You've already spend time with him and you will again later. Go after him, have a little fun… well, not too much fun."

"Mulder!" I scold him, slapping his shoulder.

Nicholas, who's still on Mulder's back looks a bit confused but says nothing.

"Is it okay if I go out for lunch, Nicholas? Will you be okay here with Fox and Dana?" she asks her son sweetly, picking him down from Mulder's back and pulling him into her own arms.

"That's okay," Nicholas smiles and gives his mom a kiss on the cheek. "Can we go swimming?"

"Sure," Sam chuckles. "If Fox and Dana want to go with you - you have some swim shorts in your bag."

"Yaaay," he exclaims, climbing down from his mother's arms to run triumphantly around the living room with his arms in the air.

"I guess I won't be missed," Sam smiles greatly at the sight of her happy son.

She takes off after Lewis and the three of us have a great afternoon together. We spend most of it at the pool, splashing around and having great laughs. Mulder is wearing a red speedo that doesn't leave much to the imagination and I'm wearing a black bikini set that has him drooling. Since it's Sunday and most of the young men at the base are taking it easy, we practically have the pool to ourselves.

Not long after we return to the apartment Sam comes back from her official first date with Lewis. She has the biggest smile on her face; it's obvious it went great. Even though Mulder has promised pizza for dinner, Sam decides she'll be leaving with Nicholas and have dinner at home - Mulder makes her promise it'll be pizza though, much to the Nicholas' joy. She sends me a little smirk as they leave and I know she's doing it to give Mulder and me a little time to ourselves. As much as I love having Nicholas around I must admit I like to have Mulder to myself as well.

Within a few minutes of them leaving we're already making love on his bed. As heated and crazy as things were last night in the bathroom stall of a bar, as gentle and loving is it now in Mulder's queen size bed. We make love for the longest time, completely absorbed with each other. We're moving slowly together, our eyes locked as if in a trance. I've often wondered how it must feel like to do drugs - not that I'd ever try any harder drugs than marijuana - but I can't imagine a bigger high than this. Nothing could possibly feel as good or send me into as much ecstasy.

We're both hungry after our long lovemaking session and we go to make some late dinner in our half-dressed states. We fool around and laugh over nothing as we boil some pasta and make a tomato sauce.

It's a bit after nine when I finally make it home. My mom is reading a book on the couch in the living room but stops this and puts it down on the table in front of her as I plop down next to her.

I tell her about my day - leaving out a few details - and she tells me about how it went looking after Nicholas.

"You know, honey, I'm really proud of you for doing so good with him," she says lovingly, giving my hand a little squeeze. "You'll make such a good mother one day."

I'd always been pissed when my mom or dad made plans for my future for me - naturally assuming I'll want the same family life as them. Part of it has probably been because I've never been able to imagine having a family of my own before. I've always thought I might want kids one day - but now I know I'll want kids one day.

"Thanks," I smile at her - she seems a bit surprised at my reaction but happy about it, nonetheless.

"You've grown into such a beautiful and competent woman, Dana," she sighs.

"Jeez, mom," I giggle. "Save it for the speech at my wedding, won't you?"

"So you're getting married?" she asks mocking hopefulness.

"Mom," I shake my head at her, she's incorrigible really. "Not in the immediate future."

"Are you seeing anyone?" she sounds serious now but still has a smile on her face.

At first I just shrug my shoulders and study my hands.

"Is that a yes?" she teases me.

"I guess you could say I'm seeing someone. But it's all pretty new so don't say you want to meet him or anything, okay?"

"Well…" she seems to think things over. "If you're seeing someone, I would like to meet him. But I guess we can make a compromise. How about if you're still seeing your mystery man for Christmas you'll invite him over?"

I think it over. Christmas is a long time away.

"Maybe," I say. "We're taking it slow, so I don't want to make plans for the future, I don't want to jinx it."

"Alright," she smiles at me. "I'll again for Thanksgiving then."

"You do that," I chuckle.

XxXxX

As the days pass I don't see much of Melissa. She's nearly always out and I'm looking after Nicholas most of the time - or spending a few hours with Mulder. Nicholas and I spend most of the day at my house now, not coming back to the apartment until Mulder does or it's time to start dinner. There's more space and more people around here, and there's a nice big garden where Nicholas and Charlie like to play soccer. I'm so happy my family likes Nicholas as much as I do. Only Bill and Melissa don't really know him. Bill; because he doesn't live here and only sees him shortly when he comes over. Melissa; because she's never home.

I've thought about confronting her about her behavior Saturday night but I've decided not to. I love my sister and she had been drunk. We're allowed to make mistakes and the fact that she hasn't said anything about it herself, makes me believe she doesn't even remember it.

It's Friday July 7 when I find out the reason I haven't been seeing my sister. Nicholas has just gone down for his nap when I ask my mom if she knows when Melissa will be home.

"Oh, hasn't she told you? She's spending the day with her new guy," mom is shaking her head - she's never really accepted Melissa's - very different from her own - view on love and dating.

"I didn't know she was seeing anyone," I say surprised.

I wonder if it's Peter Johansson because I know she spend the night with him Saturday. But knowing Melissa it could just as well be a new guy so I don't want to spill the beans about Johansson to my mom if that's the case. "Do we know him?"

"I don't think so," she says, cleaning down the surfaces in the kitchen. "Apparently he lives up in Fairfax with his family."

Fairfax? Where Oliver Montgomery lives with his family? Is Melissa going out with the guy I use to sleep with? I can't believe that. Surely it must be someone else. She wouldn't… would she?

"Do you know what his name is?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Sorry, dear," mom says. "She hasn't told me his name."

I feel sick the rest of the day. Nicholas wonders why I'm not the same fun playmate as usual and I tell him I'm just not feeling very good today. He feels sorry for me and gives me lots of hugs and kisses. He really is adorable. Mom thinks he's a sweet kid too and decides she wants to make us all dinner tonight. Nicholas and I go to meet Mulder as he gets off work to tell him to come to the Scully household.

Mom's made a roast and we all dig in with pleasure. Thoughts of Melissa are still plaguing me but I try to push it to the back of my mind and enjoy the food and the company.

After dinner, with the whole family preoccupied with clearing the table, Mulder seizes the moment and pulls me aside. We walk down the hallway to where the stairs are - away from the doors to the kitchen, the dining room and the living room. We share a few quick kisses and finally rest our foreheads against each other's.

"So do you want to come over tonight?" he asks me.

"I can't tonight, Mulder," I sigh, pulling my head away from his to look at him- my hands still resting upon his chest. "I'm sorry, it's just… it's that time a month."

"Wha…" he looks lost for a few seconds before his ears flush red. "Oh! Oh… well, that's… that doesn't matter, you can still come over if you want to. It's always nice to have you over. No matter what we do."

"Thanks," I smile at him - he really is the sweetest. "But I want to talk to Melissa when she gets home. There's something I need to ask her."

"It can't wait?" he sounds so disappointed - making me love him even more.

"I don't want to run the risk of her falling asleep before I get home - it's kind of important," I say apologetic. "I'll come over tomorrow if you want me to. We can spend the whole day together."

Samantha has gotten the Saturday off for a change and she's taking Nicholas to the zoo so we won't be seeing them.

"That sounds good," he finally smiles again and leans down for another kiss.

This time we get more into it. He places his hands on my ass and gives it a squeeze. I'm standing on my tiptoes; my hands on his shoulders are grabbing the material of his shirt. The movements of his tongue in my mouth are enough to send me into a delirious state of mind.

Just as we've forgotten where we are someone turns the corner and comes face to face with us.

"Oh, fuck!" Charlie says shocked, covering his eyes like a child watching a scary movie.

"Charlie!" I say just as surprised as we step apart. "Sorry!"

"Never mind," he waves his hand at us and lets out a little laugh. "You're lucky it was just me."

"Right," I chuckle.

Mulder is looking awfully mortified and his ears are very near completely red from embarrassment. Damn, he's cute.

Mulder and Nicholas go back to the apartment so they'll be there when Samantha gets off work.

The feelings I've put to the backs of my mind come flooding back as soon as they leave. I sit down to watch some TV with the rest of the family, just waiting for my sister to come home. But she never does. It's nearly midnight when I admit defeat and turn the lights off in the bedroom where I've been trying to read a book.

It's exactly 10.13 when she comes through the door the following Saturday morning. I know this because I'm looking at my watch, for the hundredth time that day, when I hear her.

Mom and dad have taken Charlie with them grocery shopping, telling him he could get the snacks he wanted only if he got up early enough to go with them. This blackmailing works on the teenager.

I sit down with Melissa in the kitchen as she makes herself something to eat.

"So," I say, quite nervous, as she sits down with her breakfast by the table. "Mom says you're seeing someone?"

"Yeah," she smiles. "I've had so much sex this week, I have no idea how I'm even capable of walking."

"That's nice," I say - not quite meaning it. "So who are you seeing?"

"Don't get mad, okay?" she says.

I'm already mad. This can't be happening. What the hell is she thinking?

"Tell me you haven't, Melissa!" I say angrily, standing up.

She just shrugs her shoulders and bites into her piece of toast.

"Are you fucking Oliver?" I say, just above a whisper.

"Dana… you said you never had feelings for him…"

I can't believe her. I storm out of there and run straight to Mulder's. I don't even know I'm crying until he takes me into his arms and I see the wet stains on his t-shirt.

"Dana, what's wrong?" he says sounding worried as he rubs my back soothingly.

I'm so glad I have him. I've never felt so betrayed before. I've always looked up to Melissa and we've always been so close. But this summer things seem to have changed.

"It's Melissa," I weep after nearly a minute of silent crying into his shirt.

"Melissa?" he asks alarmed. "What's happened? Is she okay?"

"No, it's not…" I shake my head. "She's not hurt. She's hurt me."

"How? What's going on, Dana?" he sounds so confused and I can understand why.

"She's been seeing Oliver," I sniffle.

He's quiet for a little while but suddenly his arms disappear from my back and he pushes me away from him gently. I take a step back and instantly wipe my eyes with my hands before meeting his eyes. He looks so hurt and this bewilders me.

"Mulder…" I frown.

"You're this upset because she's seeing that guy? I thought you didn't have any feelings for him? That you were never in love with him?" he says, sounding angry.

He's never talked to me like this before and quite frankly it scares me a little bit, but not as much as it angers me.

"I wasn't!" I yell angrily at him.

"Are you sure?" he asks me hard, folding his arms in front of him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Fuck you, Mulder!" I turn away from him, walking towards the door to leave - I don't need this from him.

A hand on my shoulder stops me. He's going to apologize. Finally something's going my way today.

"If you don't like him, why do you care if Melissa's seeing him?"

I can't believe it. What's wrong with him? What's wrong with Melissa and Oliver? Why can't they see how wrong this is? To be honest, if Melissa and Oliver really cared for each other, and if they'd told me instead of waiting for me to find out about them, I probably wouldn't have minded this whole thing. It's the way it's happened that's bothering me. The way Melissa is behaving towards me most of all. And the way Mulder is behaving as well now.

"I care because, the guy I use to have sex with is now having sex with my sister!" I yell at him, as I whip around to face him. "That's wrong, Mulder. And it's disgusting. And I care because Melissa did this behind my back!"

"She just told you, didn't she?" he yells back at me. "She's a grown woman, she shouldn't have to ask for your permission!"

I slap him across his face. The smack is so loud and the sound is intensified with the silence that follows. We're both breathing heavily. He's in shock and I'm beyond angry.

"I can't believe you're taking her side, Mulder," I say - surprised at how disappointed I sound.

"I'm not," he says, astonishingly calm in his voice. "I just don't get why you care so much that Melissa has sex a few times with someone you don't care about."

"You didn't hear how she said it, Mulder. She was so cold, so uncaring, she-" my voice breaks, and I look down. "I just don't see why she has to be with _him_. She could have any guy she wants but she just happens to choose a guy she knows very well I have a past with."

"And I can't see why it matters," he states.

We're quiet for several long seconds. Just staring at each other. His cheek is red where my hand connected with his face. I shouldn't have done that. But he was out of line.

"You like him, don't you?" he finally says.

That's it. I can't believe him. He knows very well how I feel about him and he's accusing me of liking another guy. A guy I dumbed because I felt nothing for him apart from physical attraction. He's making no sense. I turn around without answering him and leave the apartment.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun… **

**Please review if you're enjoying this story - I don't get a lot of reviews and I can't figure out if people like this story or not. I need your feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8

THE CAPTAIN'S DAUGHTER

A story by Government Patsy

Part 8 of 10

I've never hurt this bad before. I spend the rest of Saturday crying in my room. Melissa has already left when I come home but the rest of the family is there. I simply tell them I'm not feeling very good and that I went for a walk to get some fresh air but it didn't help.

It's nearly time for dinner Sunday when I finally come out of the room, only leaving it to go the bathroom a few times.

I love Mulder so much but he's hurt me deeply. I love Melissa too and I have no idea what's going on with her. I've said it over and over again a thousand times in my head: Melissa is sleeping with Oliver, but I can't grasp it. Melissa was one of the few people I told about my little fling. I told her how amazing it was to finally really enjoy sex. I'd been anxious to try something new after breaking it off with Marcus. Things had become too serious and I just realized that as much as I cared for Marcus I wasn't really in love with him. He'd become a friend I was sleeping with. In spite of this Marcus said he was in love with me. I doubt that he was but regardless it wasn't fair to him to keep the relationship going when I knew how I felt and when I saw no future for us.

It had been Melissa who'd suggested a casual relationship since I wasn't ready to start anything serious. The idea had seemed a bit strange to me. I'd always thought I'd find a guy and that it would be the love of my life and I'd end up marrying that guy. It hadn't worked out like that though. At first I'd decided not to date for a good while, not before I was ready for the commitment. Not too long after my curiosity got the better of me. I was curious about sex. I'd only ever been intimate with Marcus and as nice as it had been sometimes, I'd never experienced an orgasm or felt truly excited about it. I just felt like there had to be more to it than what I'd experienced.

A few weeks after I'd decided that a relationship with no complications and just sex would be perfect for me at the time Oliver Montgomery came along. I'd seen him around and I'd always thought he was good-looking. He had approached me as he'd caught me staring at him. We'd flirted and he'd asked me to come to a party with him later the same day. I'd agreed. He walked me home after the party and I invited him inside. And for the first time there was more to sex than having a guy crawl on top of me. There was passion and true engagement. There was more than one position and there was - after a few times at least - orgasms. I remember the first time he went down on me, causing me to come by another mean than my own fingers for the first time ever. It had been such an intense experience.

I knew Oliver had a reputation for going out with a different girl every week but it didn't bother me. He had experience and I didn't - it was perfect. I told him I just wanted something casual and he said that was just what he wanted as well.

We saw each other about three times a week. Usually he'd come over and we'd have sex right away. Afterwards we talked and laughed together. Sometimes he stayed the night and sometimes he went home.

If he hadn't asked for me to meet his parents and to become more serious I doubt the relationship had lasted more than another month. As much as I enjoyed it, I could see that it wasn't going anywhere. I always thought it would end by either him or me meeting someone we wanted to have a real relationship with. That would have been better. But instead he'd grown to have feelings for me. He wanted to give it a real shot. I liked him; he's a nice guy. But I could never imagine going out with him for real. Sure, we could laugh together, but something was missing. When I met Mulder again I realized what it was I didn't have with Oliver. It's nothing I can put into words though. The best way I can describe it is as a very special connection.

But now what I have with Mulder is jeopardized. I have no idea how it came to this. One day everything was good and now it has all been compromised.

I have no desire to talk to Melissa about our issues. I can't see how it'll ever be the same between us again. My relationship with Mulder can still be saved. It needs to be saved. I've tried so hard to figure out what went wrong and I'm quite sure I've finally figured it out when I lastly leave my bedroom late this Sunday afternoon.

Mulder was afraid I liked Oliver because of my strong reaction to the news of him and Melissa. I couldn't understand how he could think that when he knows how I feel about him. I was so sure he knew how I felt that I took it for granted. Maybe he's not sure about me. Admittedly, I've never talked to him about my feelings towards him since the first time we'd had sex. I'd told him I liked him. Of course I'd developed stronger feelings for him since then, feelings of love even. We'd talked about the future but we'd never talked about being in each other's future - it was always just assumed, or so I thought.

It was only five days ago that Mulder had come home tired from work. We'd had dinner and Nicholas had been picked up. Despite being tired and run down he'd wanted to make love and we'd done just that. In his tired and sated state, he'd been just about to fall asleep. I told him I'd go home and let him sleep.

"G'night, Dana, I love you," he said sleepily with a smile on his face.

"Goodnight, Mulder, I'll see you tomorrow," I'd told him back and given him a little kiss before leaving.

It wasn't until I was trying to figure out in my room how we got so lost that I understood the true meaning of this. He'd told me he loved me - for the first time! And I hadn't even acknowledged this, let alone said it back. I already knew in my heart how Mulder felt about me and I assume he felt just like that before I made this mistake. But I must have made him doubt me, planted thoughts in his head. And then I come over crying about Oliver and Melissa.

Now, I don't think Mulder did right but I can definitely see where he's coming from and admit it when I've made a mistake myself. And this time I have made a big one.

I'm trying to figure out how to fix this when dad calls my name. I look up confused, lost in my own thoughts.

"Mulder's on the phone for you," he tells me.

Mulder? Oh, God! I jump down from my chair in the kitchen, where my mom is preparing dinner, and jog into the living room to answer the phone.

I take a deep breath before answering it.

"Hello," I say and realize how stupid I must sound.

"_Hey, Dana_," he says, sounding as bad as I feel. "_I was just wondering if you were still coming over tomorrow to look after Nicholas. You know, because of… you know_."

"Yeah, I'm coming over," I say. "And I'm sorry."

He's quiet for a little while.

"_No, I'm sorry, Dana. I fucked up, I'm so sorry_," he's crying into the phone now.

"Mulder, don't," I beg him. "I love you too. I realize I never said it back, that you wouldn't have been upset if I'd realized what you'd told me. Yes, you were out of line, but I made the biggest mistake, Mulder. I made you doubt me, but I swear I didn't mean to. When you said it… those three words… I didn't even realize the novelty of it. I already knew how you felt and you saying it didn't even register with me until I replayed it in my head today."

There's a small silence again.

"_You love me too_?" he sounds more joyous this time.

"I do, Mulder. And I have no romantic feelings whatsoever for Oliver. The only thing I was upset about when I came over yesterday was Melissa."

"_I know_," he sighs. "_I've realized that on my own. I made an ass out of myself, Dana. Can you forgive me?"_

"Of course I can," I chuckle. "I love you, remember?"

"_Yeah_," he says and I can hear him smirk through the phone.

"I've told you more times than you've told me now," I tease him.

"_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_," he starts chanting making me laugh for what feels like the first time in years.

"Mulder," I say seriously, sobering up after my outbreak of laughter.

"_Yeah?"_

"I'm sorry I slapped you," I tell him, the thing that has haunted me the most - exhibiting physical violence towards the man I love.

"_Don't worry about it, love_," he says seriously. "_It was deserving_."

"No, it wasn't," I say and I mean it.

"_It's in the past, never mind about that_," he really doesn't seem to worry about it.

"I'll never do it again," I promise him.

"_You could always smack me in the ass if you feel like hurting me_," he jokes and I can't help but laugh at his joke.

And that's it. Not ten minutes ago I was wondering if our relationship was a thing of the past and now we're joking, laughing and even saying _I love you._

Mom's calling that dinner is ready and we have to hang up. Already I feel so much better and suddenly I realize how hungry I am. I haven't eaten since breakfast the day before.

My whole family seems to pick up on this mood change as well.

"You certainly look like you feel better," mom comments as we start digging into the delicious dinner she's prepared for us.

"I'm way better now," I smile.

Charlie gives me a look that says he probably knows why I'm better. I just give him a little smile, confirming that all it takes to cheer me up is Mulder.

XxXxX

As much on the right track as my relationship with Mulder is again, just as much on the wrong track is my relationship with my older and only sister.

We haven't talked since the argument that Saturday morning. She's not home very much and when she is we stay away from each other. We sleep in beds next to each other, when she doesn't sleep at Oliver's, and we never as much as acknowledge the other's presence.

I feel like this is all Melissa's fault and if things are ever to become good between us again, it all starts with her apologizing or at least explaining herself. The first week, I half expect her to. But now I've come to realize that this may never happen.

Sometimes I shed a few tears over this when I'm alone. As much as I hate her right now I still love her. She used to be my closest friend and confidante. I'd looked forward to spending this summer with her. But now, I'd be surprised if we'd ever share another secret with each other.

In the mean while things are great with the rest of the family and with the Mulders.

It's Sunday July 15 and Mulder and I are spending the day together alone, for the first time in what feels like ages. It's now been two weeks since I spoke to my sister - this too feels like it's been longer. As far as I know she's still seeing Oliver - she's still going out every day, spending her time far away from me.

"My mother is coming home soon," Mulder says casually, as we're lying in bed.

It's late afternoon and we've been in bed most of the day, since I came over this morning. We're both naked under the covers as I'm resting in his arms. He's holding me tight, making me feel beyond safe.

"That's nice," I say. "When?"

"Thursday," he sighs, tracing patterns up and down my back.

"That is soon," I agree.

"Yeah, she only told us last night. She'll be staying in DC for the summer in the apartment."

"In Sam's apartment?" I wonder out loud. "Does she have enough room?"

"Actually it's mom's apartment. After graduating high school about a year ago, Sam wanted to move to DC. Mom thought it would be nice to have an apartment here since she has a lot of friends in town and asked Sam to live there. Sam is decided to make it on her own though so she only agreed under the condition that she pays rent - even though I'm sure my mother puts the money away for Nicholas."

"So your mom just bought an apartment?" I say in disbelief.

"Yeah. Well, she'd just sold one of the houses we didn't use anyway, so it wasn't an issue," he says.

"One of the houses? You have more than one house?" I can't believe this.

"Sure, we have a couple," he shrugs. "Our grandparents left some for us and my mother and father had already acquired a few for themselves."

"Mulder, I never knew you were loaded," I grin up at him.

"It's not something I usually talk about," he chuckles, smirking down at me. "I guess you want a car for Christmas now?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," I laugh with him. "Maybe some diamonds too."

"Anything for you, my dear," he smiles and pulls me fully on top of him and catches my lips with his.

"Mmh," I mumble into our long and slow kiss. "I promised to be home for dinner."

"That's probably for the best," he sighs, kissing me a few more times before settling with holding me close again. "We're out of condoms anyway."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," I say as I get up. "I started on the pill."

"You did?" he sits up straight in the bed. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday," I smile over my shoulder as I put on my clothes. "Remember when I said I had something to take care of in town when you asked me to come over and help you with Nicholas?"

"Sure," he nods. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I wasn't sure I could get them, so I didn't want to disappoint you. It's okay though, isn't it? I mean, we know neither of us have any sexually transmitted diseases and it's much easier than condoms, so I thought you'd be okay with it."

"I'm more than okay with it," he says as he gets up from the bed, hugging me from behind. "I've never had sex without a condom before."

"Me neither," I tell him and lean back in his embrace.

"You should have told me sooner, we could have done it today," he says, sounding husky and making me wet for him once again.

"Actually they said it was best if I waited for a few days to have sex, just to make sure the effect has kicked in."

"So I don't have to buy any more condoms?" he wonders, nipping on my neck with his mouth.

"Mmh, no," I say, breathing hard.

"Good," he whispers before letting me go.

I turn around to watch him still naked and now semi-erect. He follows my gaze downwards and shrugs.

"Sorry about that," he chuckles.

"I think that's quite impressive," I say, pulling my denim shorts on. "That you can still do that after having had sex… how many times?"

"Five," he says without missing a beat. "But who's counting?"

"Right," I laugh with him. "Definitely impressive."

He just shrugs, but smirks, and sits down in the armchair in the room to watch me get my things together.

I know he loves it when I compliment him. I also know he'd never admit to this. It does have the annoying side affect of making him a bit too cocky, which is why I'm careful of when I give him these compliments. If I know Sam is coming over, I definitely don't do it. If I'm not seeing him till the next day, like now, I throw a couple his way. It makes him so happy, which makes me happy - and to be honest, he's deserving of every compliment I've ever given him.

"You're not gonna get dressed?" I ask him as I sit down in his lap - now fully clothed.

"I'll throw on some pants when you leave," he shrugs and pulls me close to him.

"I wish I could stay," I say quietly - looking him deep in the eyes.

"I know," he smiles at me. "Me too."

"I know we've never talked about it…" I say, suddenly feeling nervous. "But after this summer maybe…"

I can't get myself to say it. I close my eyes and lean into him.

"Maybe what?" he asks gently, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Maybe…" I sigh, feeling so safe in his arms, breathing in his scent in the crook of his neck. "Maybe you could come visit me some time."

"Of course," he chuckles. "What did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know," I chuckle myself, relieved with his answer. "I just hoped you'd want to continue."

"Of course I want that," he says seriously as he smiles down at me. "I love you."

"Right," I smile back at him.

XxXxX

Thursday and Friday night I don't see much of Mulder. He comes home after work and we have dinner together but then Sam gets off work herself and he goes back to town with her to see their mother. Nicholas is happy to have his grandmother home again and tells me all about his nana.

Since the Mulders will be attending a gala, thrown by one of their old family friends, they've asked me to babysit Saturday night. This means I'll be going to the Mulders' apartment and also meet Mrs. Mulder for the first time. I'm really nervous about meeting his mother.

I've asked my father for a ride to Alexandria, where the apartment is located, and he's been willing to drive me there. It's around 5 when we get there and I'm surprised when dad gets out of the vehicle as well.

"I might as well say hello," he tells me when he sees my expression.

"Oh, okay," I shrug, not really seeing a reason to why he shouldn't.

We go inside the apartment complex and take the elevator to the fifth floor and find apartment 56. I knock on the door and within a few seconds it's answered.

"Hi, Dana," Samantha greets me in a beautiful dark blue evening gown. "Oh, and hello, Captain Scully."

"Hello, Samantha," he greets her back. "You look very beautiful."

"Oh, thank you," she says, smiling greatly at him. "Come on in."

We follow her into the apartment to a small entrance that leads into a big bright living room, decorated beautifully. The walls are a soothing beige color and most of the furniture is either dark brown and made out of wood or, like the couch, white and plush. There's even a fireplace, I notice.

"Wow, nice place you got here," dad says impressed.

"It's my mom's," Sam shrugs. "I just rent it."

"Danaaaaa!" Nicholas interrupts our conversation as he comes running from a hallway, that I assume leads to the other rooms of the apartment, and jumps into my arms.

"Hello, sweetheart," I say lovingly as we hug each other. "You missed me?"

"Yes," he says sweetly before kissing my cheek.

"Hi, Dana," a familiar voice greets me and I look up to see Mulder.

He takes my breath away. He's nicely dressed in a tuxedo, his hair is combed back and he's freshly shaved. He's probably the most handsome man I've ever seen.

"Hi, Mulder," I say back and I know he can see in my eyes what I really want to say because he's smirking that cocky little smirk of his.

"You scrub up pretty well, kid," dad tells him, patting his shoulder.

"Thank you, Captain Scully," he says proudly.

"I think my mom is making some coffee, would you like a cup, Captain?" Sam asks him sweetly.

"Oh, I don't want to get in your way," he shakes his head.

"Don't be silly, we're all ready to go but we don't need to for another…" she checks the time on the clock on the wall in the living room. "… thirty minutes or so."

"Well, in that case, I'd love a cup of coffee," he says sweetly and follows Sam to the kitchen.

I put Nicholas down and he runs after his mother and my dad. As soon as they've disappeared through the door to the kitchen I pull Mulder down to kiss me.

"Mmh," he mumbles and returns my fervor.

I try to control myself and pull out of the kiss after a small minute.

"What was that for?" he asks me knowingly, his hands still around my waist.

"You look very handsome, Mulder," I tell him, grinning, removing my hands from around his neck.

"If I could I'd stay home with you tonight," he says as he reluctantly removes his hands from me.

"Don't be silly," I chuckle. "I bet you'll have a great time, catching up with your old friends."

"They're my mom's friends," he says. "I'll be bored out of my mind."

"Well, the food will probably be nice," I try to cheer him up, as we move towards the kitchen.

"Sure," he sighs. "I guess that's true."

"Oh, hello, honey," I'm greeted with an older woman the second I step into the kitchen. "Finally I meet this Dana I've heard so much about."

"Hello, Mrs. Mulder, nice to finally meet you," I tell her polite as we shake hands.

"Nicholas talks about you all the time," she tells me sweetly and I instantly like her. "And Sam and Fox too of course."

"Oh," I say, not really knowing how to respond to this. "Well, you have a beautiful family, I'm happy to be counted as a friend."

"Fox, you never told me she's the captain's daughter," she accuses her son.

"Sorry, mother," he says polite with a funny little smile on his lips.

"Oh, never mind," she says, shaking her head as she sits back down by the island where Sam and my father are sat having a cup of coffee.

"Would you like some coffee, Dana?" Mulder asks me as he gets a cup for himself.

"Sure, thanks," I say and sit down next to my dad.

Nicholas is sat in his mother's lap, munching on a cookie. Mulder sits down next to me on the opposite side of the island than his mother and sister, as he pours me a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," I say quietly as I take a sip of the delicious coffee.

"This is good," Mrs. Mulder sighs. "As much as I love England they can't make a decent cup of coffee anywhere there."

"How long were you in England for?" my dad asks her and they make friendly conversation.

I look over at Nicholas, happily munching away on some cookies and drinking some milk - he looks quite happy, and I can't help but smile at him as he has a milk moustache.

I look to Mulder to find him smiling at me. I nod towards Nicholas and Mulder can't help but laugh as he eyes his nephew.

"Buddy," he chuckles. "Wipe your mouth, okay?"

Nicholas brings the back of his hand to his mouth and wipes it clean before continuing to eat his delicious treat. We all laugh at him, while he wonders what's so funny.

Soon my dad leaves and not long after the Mulders leave as well.

I start on dinner for Nicholas and me. Samantha has shopped for lasagna and when I've put it in the oven I join Nicholas in the living room where he's watching a movie on television.

"_The Wizard of Oz_," I say happily as I sit down next to him. "I loved that movie when I was a kid."

"I watched it with Uncle Fox once," Nicholas tells me, absorbed in the movie. "He loves it too."

I pull Nicholas into my lap and we snuggle up on the couch to watch the movie. It's already halfway through when I sit down but it doesn't matter - I know it well.

"Do you love my Uncle Fox?" Nicholas asks me out of nowhere as we're watching the movie.

"I do," I tell him, after a little moment of contemplating. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you love me too?" he asks, now looking me into my eyes.

"Of course I do," I smile down at him.

He smiles and puts his little arms around my neck to give me a hug.

"Aw, Nicholas," I say, finding him completely endearing.

"One time my mommy told me Uncle Fox had a girlfriend but I don't think that was you," he says.

"No, it wasn't," I tell him, remembering Mulder told me Nicholas never met Diana. "He had another girlfriend back then."

"Where is she now?" he wonders.

"I don't know," I say honestly. "But your uncle isn't seeing her anymore, so you don't have to worry about her."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before my uncle?" he wonders out loud again.

"Yeah, I have," I tell him. "But that's a long time ago. I'm with your Uncle Fox now."

"Will you ever stop being with him like his old girlfriend?" he asks worried.

"I hope not," I say honestly. "I love your uncle very much and he loves me. I hope we'll be together for a long time."

"Forever?" he sounds hopeful.

"Maybe we'll be together forever," I smile.

"I hope so, I don't want to loose you," he says sadly.

I'm reminded of when Mulder told me about Nicholas' past cancer. Of how he'd lost some of his new friends he'd met in the hospital.

"No matter what, I'll always keep in touch, okay?" I say happily, trying to lighten his mood.

"Okay, Dana," he smiles greatly up at me, before going back to his movie.

I give him a little squeeze before refocusing back on the TV screen myself.

As the movie is done so is the lasagna. I take it out of the oven and bring out the salad I've prepared from the fridge. We have a nice dinner and after I've cleaned up after us in the kitchen we make a few drawings. It's getting late though and I notice Nicholas yawning. We go to the bathroom and brush our teeth - I do it in sympathy, to make it easier for him. Afterwards he shows me his room. He has a magnificent room. It's painted a calming light blue color and there's a nice big bed and about a thousand toys. After he's gotten into his pajamas, he picks a book for me to read to him and we snuggle up in his bed as I start reading to him. Before long though, he's fallen asleep. I put the book down and give his forehead a little kiss before getting out of bed and turning off the lights in his room. He's such a special kid.

I catch a movie on TV, Alfred Hitchcock's _North by Northwest_. I can't help wondering what it would be like watching this with Mulder. Something I always think about when watching something on TV or when I listen to music these days. I try and figure out which kind of comments he'd make, how he'd react, and what he'd think. It's a weird pastime that makes me miss him a little less.

It's gotten quite late so I make my way to the guest bedroom. It's a big apartment; there's a master bedroom that belongs to Samantha, there's Nicholas' and Mrs. Mulder's room, and then there's the guest bedroom where Mulder usually sleeps when he's in town, but where I'll be staying tonight - leaving Mulder with the couch.

It's by far the smallest of the rooms but it has a nice queen sized bed. As I walk into the room there's a desk on my right and a painting on the wall to the left and then there's the bed straight ahead. It only just fits into the room but it looks really comfortable. The pillows are in the same side of the room as the desk, so one can look up at the beautiful painting of a green landscape when in bed.

As I'm dressed in only my panties and an oversized tee, I turn on the light on the desk and turn off the loft lamp. I reach into my bag to find my birth control, and as I've taken the little pill, I grab my book from the bag and get comfortable in the bed where I start to read.

An hour must have passed before I finally stop reading. I've finished the book. I look at my wristwatch, before taking it off and placing it on the desk quite near to the bed. It's nearly midnight. I should try and sleep but I know I won't be able to. It's always hard for me to fall asleep when I'm in a new place. I consider getting up to go get a glass of water but then I hear the front door. The Mulders must be home. I quickly reach out to turn off the light so they don't see I'm still up.

I lay down in bed as I hear them talk quietly out in the living room. Samantha says goodnight first and soon after so does Mrs. Mulder. It feels weird knowing Mulder is only about 20 feet away from me, sleeping on the couch.

The door to the guest bedroom opens and I hear someone sneak in.

"You sleeping?" I hear Mulder's voice.

"No," I whisper back and he joins me in the bed.

"You shouldn't be in here," I tell him, but enjoy cuddling up to him.

"You know, we've only slept together once," he says matter-of-factly.

"Really?" I snicker.

"Well, with actual sleep involved," he clarifies.

"I remember," I say. "It was our first time."

"Yeah," he sighs. "That feels like a thousand years ago."

"When was it? 9'th of June?" I wonder, I never thought about the exact date before.

"The 10'th," he says. "Since it was past midnight."

"Right," I chuckle.

"Is it okay if I sleep in here? I'll sneak out in the morning."

"Yeah," I sigh, so comfortable cuddled up to him. "I like sleeping with you."

"Mmh, me too," he says. "I was wondering about something."

"What was that?"

"Well, just know you can decline if you want to, but I was wondering if I could tell my mother about us. I mean, she really seems to like you and it would just make things easier. But if it's too early for you, I understand. I mean it's only been a month and a half and I know you're…"

"That would be okay," I stop him from rambling on.

"It would?" he seems surprised but happy.

"Yeah," I say and reach up to give him a kiss on the lips. "Maybe we could have dinner together next week and tell her then."

"Yeah," he agrees. "That sounds good."

We're quiet for a little while and I start to believe he's drifted off to sleep.

"What about your parents?" he asks me suddenly.

"What about them?" I yawn.

"Have you thought about telling them?"

"Actually I've told them I'm seeing someone. Well, I told my mother but I think she's told my father. But I didn't tell them who it was. I think they assume it's someone from college."

"I don't know if I'm ready for your father to know…" he says carefully.

"I know, me neither," I tell him. "I mean, I think he'll approve, but I just… well, if we tell him everything will be different."

"Yeah, it's different with him," Mulder agrees. "He's my superior."

"Exactly," I sigh. "But maybe in a few months, if we feel better about it then."

"Yeah," he sighs content. "Maybe then."

"Goodnight, Mulder," I tell him and we kiss gently.

"Goodnight, love."

XxXxX

Sunday morning I wake up to Mulder kissing my neck and his erection sticking into my bum. I stretch and rub against him. He groans and his hand travels from my hip, under my big t-shirt, and upwards where it closes around my breast. I can't help a small moan from escaping me, God this feels good.

I turn around in his arms so I can kiss him. He pulls me on top of him as we kiss languidly, his hands roaming all over my body. His hard cock is pushing against my sex, and I'm painfully aware that we're both wearing underwear. He seems to be aware of this too and starts by removing my t-shirt. I sit up straight on top of him and lift my arms to let him pull it over my head. He throws it to the side and it lands on the desk. And that's when I realize where we are.

"Mulder," I say in hushed tones, as he's busy massaging my breasts. "Mulder, we can't do this!"

"What?" he stills his hands on my breasts. "What's wrong?"

I remove his hands from me and stand up to retreat my t-shirt.

"Dana!" he whispers loudly, as he too stands and grabs onto my arm. "What is it?"

"Mulder, we can't do this with your family here," I tell him.

"Sure, we can," he smirks and picks up my watch from the desk and looks at it. "See - it's only six in the morning, they won't be up for hours."

"Oh, I don't know," I shake my head but he's pulling me in.

"Dana," he chuckles, with his arms around me. "Let's just get back into bed and see what happens."

"I think we both know what will happen," I grin up at him and he leans down to kiss me once more.

All reason flees as our tongues battle. My arms move around his neck and soon my hands are roaming his hair. His hands travel down to my ass before he pulls my panties down. I feel them fall around my ankles. He rids himself of his own boxers as we continue to kiss and soon his cock is jabbing me in the stomach.

He pulls out of the kiss and pulls the covers down before lying back down in bed. He's watching me intently and his cock is throbbing. I walk over to the bed and he reaches out for me. His hand is running up and down the back of my thigh as his other hand grabs onto his hard cock and starts slowly stroking it.

"You coming?" he asks me, breathing heavily and sounding very needy.

"Mmh," I say as I move to sit on top of him.

I'm hovering above him on the bed, he positions his cock and I move down over him.

"Oh, God," I sigh - it feels so amazing every time he enters me.

This past week we've been having sex without condoms since I started taking birth control pills. It took us both by surprise how it felt that first time sans condom. Mulder had barely made a decent thrust before he came inside of me. Before long we'd tried again though and this time I really felt how magnificent it was to be rid of the condom.

As I start moving on top of him Mulder moves with me, but soon he stops me.

"What is it?" I wonder, sounding breathy.

He sits up while he's still inside of me and moves my legs from beside his to behind him. Locking my legs behind his back, like when we have sex standing up. He puts his hands to my ass and starts moving and OH MY GOD.

"God, Mulder," I moan quietly, breathing quite hard now.

I realize he's sitting cross-legged as we move together, his hands helping me to move, while his mouth is kissing my neck.

"It's the lotus position," he breathes, moving his kisses from my neck to my mouth. "You like it?"

"Mmh," I mumble against his lips. "I do."

"I read about it in a book," he tells me panting, sweat dripping down his chest.

"A book?" I question.

"Mhm," he confirms - I decide to save further questions for later as I can feel my orgasm build.

This position is so intimate and so erotic. I love how close our faces are and that I can move my hands through his hair.

My head whips back as I climax while Mulder kisses my chest and neck. As I've ridden out my orgasm he pulls me close again before we move together a few last times as he comes inside of me. I love that I can feel it inside of me when he comes - another perk of being rid of condoms. We sit with our foreheads against each other's as we try to catch our breaths.

"What's wrong?" I hear Nicholas say.

I turn my head and see the boy standing there only slightly more than six feet away from us, clad in a pajamas and with big worried eyes.

Mulder hurriedly pulls the cover from the end of bed and manages to shield our lower bodies. As nice as this position was to make love in, it's not really an easy one to get out of - especially not if you don't want another person in the room to see you naked.

"Nicholas!" Mulder yells at him. "Get out of here!"

"Mulder," I scold him for yelling at the boy.

"Why were you crying, Dana?"

Oh God, how much has he seen?

"I'm not crying, Nicholas," I tell him hurriedly. "Now, please, go outside and wait, okay?"

"Why?" he wonders.

"Because we're making love and that's a very private thing, Nicholas," Mulder says - more calm this time. "Now, get out."

"Making love?" Nicholas frowns. "Is that like a game? Can I play?"

"No!" Mulder says frantically. "Nicholas, get out of here!"

"What's going on in…" Mrs. Mulder starts as she comes into the room - probably having heard the noise. "Oh!"

I turn my head away from them. God, I've never been this embarrassed before in my entire life.

"Nana, Uncle Fox says I can't play with them," I can hear Nicholas tell his grandmother.

"Nicholas, come on," she ushers him out of the room and I hear the door close.

We're quiet for minutes. Speechless. I'm resting my head on his shoulder, my head still faced away from the door.

"I'm so sorry, Dana," he finally breaks the silence. "I shouldn't have…"

"Ssh," I stop him from talking with a finger on his mouth. "We both decided to make love, Mulder. It's no one's fault. Am I embarrassed? Yes. But we'll get over this, okay?"

"Okay," he sighs. "Oh, God, I was afraid you'd kill me!"

"You won't get out of this that easy," I try to joke but it turns out death would probably be easier to handle than getting caught by your boyfriend's mother.

We get out of our position and I get dressed in my jean shorts and white jumper while Mulder only has his boxers to put on.

We both take deep breaths before moving into the kitchen. Mrs. Mulder is cooking by the stove while Nicholas is sat at the island in the middle of the room, drawing something.

"Oh, good morning," she greets us as if nothing has happened. "Sit down, you two, breakfast is ready."

"Okay, mom," Mulder says happily and sits down.

Her reaction couldn't be better and I can't help a relieved smile from making its appearance on my face as I sit down next to Mulder, while she brings food for a complete English breakfast to the table.

We don't really talk and it is slightly awkward but all things considered it could be a lot worse. Nicholas seems oblivious to what he walked in on and happily eats his breakfast while continuing on his drawing.

We've only just started eating when Sam joins us in the kitchen. She takes her seat next to Nicholas.

"Good morning," she smiles at the people around the table before starting on her breakfast.

Before long though she picks up on the tension in the room. She looks around at us, trying to figure out what's wrong. I'm hoping and praying she'll let it go but of course I'm not that lucky.

"Is something wrong?" she asks.

"No, dear," Mrs. Mulder says, shaking her head.

"Mom, it's not fair, Dana and Uncle Fox didn't want me to play with them," Nicholas tells her, obviously feeling like he's been left out.

"Oh, that wasn't very nice of them," Sam chuckles and looks up at her brother and me - although both of us are looking down to our plates.

"Seriously," she sighs exaggerated. "What's wrong?"

"Nicholas walked in on Fox and Dana," Mrs. Mulder says quickly - as if getting it over with as soon as possible. "Now, who wants more pancakes?"

"What the hell?" Samantha exclaims, pulling Nicholas into her side. "You did what in front of my son?"

"Sam, for Christ's sake," Mulder cries. "Teach your kid how to knock, okay?"

"How much did he see?" she wonders, frowning.

"He has no idea what he saw," Mulder sighs. "He just stood there and didn't leave when I told him to."

Sam thinks this over for a good moment. I'm still looking down at my plate, not eating anymore.

"Is that true, Nicholas?" she then says, surprising me, making me look up. "Did you just run into where Dana slept and refused to leave?"

"No," he shakes his head and I can see tears well up in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Nicholas," Sam says coolly.

He nods his head crying now and I feel beyond bad.

"Why didn't you leave when Fox asked you to?" Sam asks calmly, rubbing his back.

"I just…" he sniffles. "I-I thought D-D-Dana was c-crying, and d-didn't want to g-g-gooo."

Oh, for God's sake, when will this ever end? I can feel my cheeks now completely red.

"She wasn't crying, Nicholas," Mulder says. "And she told you that too and asked you to leave. Another time you do what we say, okay?"

"O-okay," he sobs. "Sorry, Uncle Fox."

"It's okay, buddy," he says and walks over to pull Nicholas into his arms and hug him.

Nicholas hides his head in the crook of Mulder's neck and Mulder comforts him as he sits back down next to me.

"So," Mrs. Mulder says to me and I look up at her. "I guess you're Fox' girlfriend."

"Yeah," I chuckle but blush again. "We didn't mean to tell you like that."

"I'm sure you didn't," she laughs herself. "It's nice to meet you, Dana."

"Mom, you met her yesterday," Mulder shakes his head at her.

"I didn't quite know how important she was though," she smiles at me. "He's never brought anyone home before. Well, not since high school."

"Mom," he warns her. "You're embarrassing me."

"Sorry, dear," she grins.

I look over to see Nicholas is done crying. He's sitting in his uncle's lap, leaning back against Mulder's naked chest. He looks over at me.

"Are you mad at me, Dana?" he asks, his lip trembling.

"No, honey, of course not," I say and pull him into my own lap.

He goes willingly and hugs me.

"We all make mistakes," I tell him. "What's important is that we learn from them."

"I promise I'll knock the next time," he says, making us all chuckle.

"That sounds good," Mulder says and gives me a perfect smile.

I only now realize how disheveled his hair is and I can feel myself blush anew.

XxXxX

It's late when I get home Sunday night. Mulder and I have spent the day walking around town. We came by a park where we laid down in the grass and talked about everything and nothing.

"I expected you home a lot sooner," dad says as I step into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Sam and I got to talking," I shrug.

"She really is a nice young woman," he says. "How old is she?"

"She's my age," I tell him, sitting down by the table opposite him.

"Really?" he's surprised. "She had Nicholas young then."

"Yeah, she did," I nod my head.

"How did it go, honey?" mom asks me as she walks into the kitchen.

"It went great," I smile up at her. "You know Nicholas, he's an easy kid."

"That boy loves you, Dana," she says proudly. "Have you ever had a problem with him?"

"Just one time," I remember this morning. "We resolved it though."

"Your father tells me the Mulders have a great place," she says, sounding dreamy.

"Yeah," I chuckle. "It's a beautiful apartment."

"Fox and Samantha are both so down to earth, you'd never know they come from money," she says impressed.

"They're just normal people like us, mom," I grin.

"Oh, I know," she shakes her head. "It's just sometimes wealth rises to people's heads. It's nice that's not the case with the Mulders."

"It is," I chuckle - obviously we haven't socialized with a lot of wealthy people, causing for my mother's rather stereotypical view on people with money - she means well though, I know that.

"Don't laugh at your old mother, Dana," my dad tells me smiling.

"Bill Scully! Who are you calling old?" mom fakes offend.

We're all laughing when Melissa comes into the kitchen. I immediately stop laughing when she looks directly at me. This is the first time she's acknowledged my existence in weeks.

"Can I talk to you?" she asks me.

"Okay," I say and get up to follow her to our joined room.

I go to stand by my bed while she closes the door behind us. I fold my arms over my chest - a way to protect myself, I figure.

"I knew you were hiding something from me," she begins. "I had no idea what but I could feel it. There was something you weren't telling me."

I realize she's talking about our second week here when Mulder and I snuck around.

"I even asked you about it but you downright lied to me and said nothing was going on."

I feel bad all of a sudden. I'd never thought about this from her perspective before. But that doesn't make up for what she did.

"It went on for weeks," she continues. "And when I saw Oliver in that bar, when you told me who he is, I was sure this was all because you were seeing him again, that you'd fallen in love with him."

She thought I was in love with Oliver? Why the hell did she sleep with him then?

"When I flirted with him that night all I wanted was a reaction from you - and maybe a little payback for the way you'd lied to me - but when he flirted back, I was at a loss once more."

She's quiet for a good while, and I'm wondering if she expects me to say something.

"I met up with him the next day. He called me. I only went to find out what was going on with you. I though maybe it had something to do with college, that maybe he would know."

She looks down and folds her own arms over her chest.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Dana," her eyes are filled with tears. "But when we started talking, I liked him. I think… I'm in love with him."

In love?

"The first thing I asked him about was if he knew what was up with you. He said he didn't think anything was up. But he also said he thought you were going out with one of the guys we were with in the bar. He couldn't really remember his name or exactly what he looked like but this explained everything. You're sneaking around with one of dad's lieutenants and you can't even tell me. I thought we were sisters and even best friends. But I guess I was wrong."

Her words hurt me deeper than I thought possible. Her actions when she told me about Oliver, her actions these past few weeks - it all makes sense. I thought she'd betrayed me by going out with Oliver. But I'd betrayed her.

"The reason I'm telling you all this now," she says. "Is because I found out who you're seeing. I know it's Fox Mulder."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**A little look into Dana's past with Oliver. A lot of Nicholas in this chapter - I hope you're okay with that. Mulder and Dana's relationship becoming even stronger by their love confessions. More drama between the Scully sisters, what do you think about the whole situation now that we know Melissa's side of the story as well? **

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

THE CAPTAIN'S DAUGHTER

A story by Government Patsy

Part 9 of 10

It's Sunday night and I've gone to bed. I'm only in my boxers, lying on top of the covers because I've just had a hot shower and I'm still feeling pretty warm. My hands are folded behind my head and I just stare into the ceiling in the dark. Last night I'd spent the night with Dana. It had really felt great being able to sleep together and to hold her in my arms all night. It felt even better waking up to her. I'd had a morning erection that soon became a full hard-on as I looked down at the beauty that was lying with her back to me, molded against my body. And I finally got to try sex in the lotus position, which I've read about in a Kama Sutra book I picked up in India. It had been even more amazing than I had imagined. Obviously I wish Nicholas hadn't walked in on us still in that position immediately post-coitus. But I doubt he'll even remember it in a few years time, he didn't seem to have any idea what he walked in on. Now, my mother walking in on us was worse. I'd been looking forward to telling her about Dana - and even though it happened the worst way possible she seems to like her. Of course she does. Who wouldn't like Dana?

I hear a knock on my door. I look to my alarm clock: it's 11.22 pm.

Who the hell is knocking on my door at this late hour? I jump out of bed and jog through the living room. I hope it is Dana coming over to fool around.

I open the door and as I'd hoped Dana is standing in front of me. She doesn't look like she wants to fool around though. She's wearing grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt and she looks like she's been crying.

"Dana, what's wrong?" I ask her instantly worried, as I usher her into the apartment.

She starts sobbing and tells me all about what Melissa has told her earlier. How she felt like Dana had been hiding something, how she fell in love with Oliver and finally how she figured out that Dana and I have been seeing each other.

I move us to the couch and Dana sits sideways in my lap, crying and telling me her story, while I just listen and hold her close to me.

"What did you tell her?" I ask her when she stops talking and she just sobs slightly into my neck.

"I didn't get to tell her anything," she sniffles. "She walked out before I could say anything."

"The two of you have to talk things out! This isn't your fault, Dana. And it's not Melissa's fault either."

"It is my fault," she says seriously. "Mulder, I lied to my sister. I drove her away from me."

"Did you mean to do that? Was it intentional?"

"No, of course not, but I…"

"This is all just one big misunderstanding, Dana. Talk to her about it, tell her about this whole thing from your point of view."

"I guess…" she sighs, putting her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek. "What would I do without you, Mulder?"

"You'd still be talking to your sister," I say dejectedly.

"Mulder, please. Why are you always so good at seeing the best in everyone else but so quick to blame yourself?"

"I… I don't blame myself… that much," I say surprised. "Do I?"

"Do you think it's your fault Melissa and I had a falling out?"

"I… yes, but…"

"And," she cuts me off. "When Nicholas was sick, who did you blame?"

"That's different, I should have known, I shouldn't have joined the navy, I could have been there for him a lot more if I hadn't!"

"And when your father disappeared?"

She says it so quietly but I can see she's afraid she's gone too far. I know I must look like I'm in shock and quite frankly I am a little bit. No one has ever been so blunt with me before. Even though she's afraid I'll push her away she just says what she thinks I need to hear.

"You're right," I sigh at last. "I always blame myself and it started that day he disappeared. I just can't help it, I always feel guilty."

"You shouldn't, Mulder," she says, stroking my hair. "You're such a good guy, and if your dad was here today I'm quite sure he'd be proud of the man you've become."

"Dana," I can feel a few tears run down my cheeks. "I love you."

"I know," she whispers back at me, giving me a gentle kiss before kissing away my tears.

We just sit like this for quite some time. I hold her as she sits in my lap and she offers me just as much comfort as I'm offering her.

"So, how do you feel about Melissa and Oliver now?" I finally ask her.

"Honestly, I can't believe Melissa is in love with him, it just feels so surreal. But if she is, I just hope he feels the same way about her. She's my sister, I don't want her to get hurt."

"You really are amazing," I tell her. "So you don't think it's weird that Melissa's new boyfriend is someone you use to sleep with?"

"Of course, it's weird as hell," she sighs. "But I guess that's life, nothing ever pans out the way we think it will. Maybe I only met Oliver so I could introduce him to Melissa. Maybe that's how it was meant to be all along."

"You mean it's kismet? I never thought you would believe in something like that," I chuckle.

"Well, I definitely believe in love. I don't know about kismet or fate but the way life pans out… it just seems so meant to be sometimes, it's made me wonder, I guess."

"So, you agree science can't explain everything after all?" I smirk down at her.

"Absolutely not," she smiles right back at me. "I can explain love scientifically for you if you want me to."

"Oh, Dana, is this your idea of dirty talk?"

"Shut up, Mulder," she chuckles and kisses me.

I kiss her back. We share several small and loving kisses before I rest my forehead against hers. I take in a deep breath, breathing in her scent and feeling like I could conquer the world with her by my side if I needed to.

"It's late," she says.

"Will you stay?" I ask hopeful.

"Sure," she agrees, surprising me.

I try not to let my surprise show and stand up from the couch with her in my arms to walk us to the bedroom - I'm quick so she doesn't change her mind.

"Don't worry, Mulder," she chuckles, as I lay us down in bed. "I said I'll stay, I won't change my mind."

I shake my head, lying down behind her to spoon up to her under the covers.

"You can read my mind now too? I think you're moving further and further away from your science, Dana."

"Body language, Mulder," she sighs content as we're cuddled up together in bed. "I can read you like an open book."

"I know you can," I say in awe of her, giving her cheek a kiss, before placing my head in her neck. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she sighs. "I love you."

It's the last words I hear before I drift off. The last thought I have before sleep overtakes me, is how I wish we could go to sleep together like this every night.

XxXxX

It's nearly eight in the morning when we wake up. She's still wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. I quickly right that wrong, and run my hands all over her body, enjoying this morning bliss.

"Do you realize we've never spend the night together without having morning sex?" she grins after we've just made love.

"I guess we're morning people," I chuckle as I roll off of her.

I look up at the ceiling as I try to regain my breath. She snuggles up to me and I sigh content.

"I wish every morning could be like this," I say as I close my eyes and enjoy the moment.

"Maybe someday," she says hopeful, planting a few kisses on my chest.

"Yeah someday," I agree, with a crooked little smile.

We revel in our post-coital bliss for several minutes, neither of us wanting to move.

"When are you meeting today?" she asks me, breaking our silence.

"Not until 10," I say happily.

"What time is it anyway?" she wonders.

I look at the alarm clock by my side.

"8.52," I tell her the exact time.

"What?" she jumps up from the bed. "Your sister will be here soon! Oh, God, I really wanted a shower."

"So take a shower," I chuckle as she desperately gathers her clothes. "I can look after Nicholas for a few minutes."

"Oh," she stops her frantic movements. "Okay then."

I get up from the bed and pull her into my arms. Just as I lean down to kiss her there's a knock on my door.

"Oh, God! Mulder, get dressed!" she chastises me as she moves into the bathroom with her clothes.

I just chuckle as I pull on a pair of jeans, buttoning and zipping them as I walk through the living room.

"Hey," I say as I open the door for my sister and Nicholas.

"Fox," she chuckles. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"I'm wearing pants," I say defensively.

"Right," she shakes her head at me. "So is Dana getting dressed?"

"She's taking a shower," I can't help the smile on my face.

"Tell her I said hi," she smiles at me - happy for me.

"I will," I say. "I'll see you later, Sam. Have a good day."

"You too," she says and heads out the door.

"So, Nicholas, how are you today?"

"I'm good!" he smiles. "When is Dana coming out?"

"What?" I chuckle as I pick him up and tickle him. "I'm not good enough for you?"

"Uncle Fox, noooo!" he laughs hysterically as I tickle him before falling down in the couch with him in my arms.

"You're so ticklish," I chuckle, giving him a little hug after having teased him.

"I can't help it," he snickers.

"I know you can't," I say sweetly and give him a kiss in his hair. "So you don't love your uncle anymore now you have Dana, huh?"

"I do love you!" he says quickly.

I love to tease him about his affections for Dana - honestly it's the sweetest thing I know.

"You know, she's my girlfriend and not yours?" I tease him.

"I know!" he laughs. "But I think she loves me more than you."

"You do?" I mock offense.

Nicholas loves to tease me as much as I love to tease him.

"Does she kiss you?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he says, smiling like a devil.

"I don't believe that," I tell him, even though I know Dana can't resist his chubby little cheeks, which she often showers with kisses.

"It's true," he says, crossing his arms over his chest as he now stands in front of me while I still sit in the couch.

We continue to argue over who Dana loves the most right until she comes out from the bedroom, dressed in her sweatpants and t-shirt, her hair still a little damp from her shower.

"Dana!" Nicholas exclaims and runs to hug her.

She catches him in her arms and gives his cheek a few kisses.

"See!" Nicholas says triumphantly. "Dana likes to kiss me too!"

"I guess so," I chuckle, getting up from the couch to give Dana a little kiss of my own.

She's holding Nicholas with both her hands so she can't stop me from pulling her close and giving her a gentle kiss on the mouth.

"I think she likes kissing me better," I tell Nicholas who's laughing at me.

"What are the two of you on about?" she wonders as she puts Nicholas down on the floor and goes to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"We were arguing over whom you love more, Nicholas or me," I tell her, following her to the kitchen to make us some coffee.

"That's ridiculous," she laughs at us. "I could never choose between the two of you."

"Do you really love me as much as Uncle Fox?" Nicholas asks amazed.

"I do," she says, ruffling his hair, before continuing preparing breakfast for the two of us.

"Come on, Nicholas, let's go play with your cars," I say as I've put the coffee over to brew.

"Okay," he says happily and runs to his bag to dig out his toy cars.

We drive them around the living room floor, Nicholas making up stories about which super powers the cars have. I go along with it and tell him how the small blue car I'm pushing around can turn invisible. He thinks that's cool and asks if he can play with that car. I trade him for his red car with supersonic speed and we play until Dana has breakfast ready.

"Have you eaten already, Nicholas?" I ask him, knowing Sam usually feeds him before they leave home.

"Mhm," he says as he's pushing the blue car around.

I sit down with Dana and we start on our toast and eggs. We sit next to each other, eating in silence as we watch Nicholas play, enjoying each other's company. She's brought the coffee to the table as well and I pour us both a cup.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. I have no idea as to who it might be but I go to open it.

"Oh, hi," Melissa says and looks down as I open the door - I realize I'm still only in my jeans. "Is my sister here?"

"Yeah," I say and step back, Dana's already standing right behind me.

"Melissa!" she says, sounding hopeful. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah," Melissa nods, a vague smile on her lips. "I don't like the way we left things. Can we talk?"

"Of course," Dana says, stepping out of the apartment. "Let's go outside."

I give her a little smile before closing the door after them. I can't help but run to the kitchen window to spy on them though. As I do this Nicholas runs up to me, clawing at me to be lifted up so he can watch as well.

"No," I whisper to him. "Go back and play."

"I want to see too, Uncle Fox," he whines and I realize he might blow my cover so I lift him onto the counter so he can see Dana and her sister as well.

Dana talks for the longest time while Melissa nods along. A few times she looks like she doesn't understand but soon these expression turn into an expression that indicates that something suddenly makes sense to her. After Dana's long speech, Melissa says something back. Tears are streaming down both of the sisters' cheeks now as they talk with each other.

"What's wrong, Uncle Fox?" Nicholas whispers.

"They've had an argument, they're just talking things out," I tell him. "They're only crying because they're relieved to be talking to each other again."

"Are they happy?" he sounds surprised.

"They are," I confirm smiling.

They are hugging now, a loving hug; one that says everything will be all right.

I've seen enough. I pull Nicholas into my arms and go back to the living room to play with cars with him.

It's only a few minutes before Dana comes back into the apartment with Melissa behind her.

"I invited Melissa in for a coffee, I hope that's okay?" she says, knowing fully well that it is.

"Of course," I smile at them, getting up from the floor while they sit down at the table, wiping their eyes from tears recently fallen.

"Mulder," Dana says accusingly as I'm about to sit down with them. "Go put on a shirt."

"Oh, right," I chuckle and jog to the bedroom.

I realize I need to leave for work soon. I look through my closet and find a black t-shirt to pull over my naked upper body. When I return to the living room Nicholas is sitting in Dana's lap. Dana's smiling down at him as the boy is talking to her sister.

I realize how good this summer has been for Nicholas. Before Dana he would never have picked up a conversation with someone who was practically a stranger.

"I'm sorry, I've got to head over to my lessons now," I tell them.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Melissa smiles at me.

"We'll probably go to our house soon," Dana says. "When will you be home?"

"I only have a few lessons today, I should be done around 3," I say and lean down to give her a chaste kiss. "I'll come over when I'm done."

"Sounds good," she says.

"So, everything is okay?" I really am disappointed I can't stick around to talk a bit.

"Everything is good," she says, looking truly happy for the first time in a while.

I'm satisfied with her answer. I tell them all goodbye and give Dana a last kiss before finally leaving.

XxXxX

The next few weeks fly by way too fast. It's my last day of work August 3 and I have to be packed to leave the fifth for a few weeks of vacation. Some days my mother looks after Nicholas leaving Dana and I a lot of time alone. Most days Sam brings him to base for Dana to look after him though. Dana will be leaving the fifth as well as she starts her work back home the day after that. I can't even describe how terrified I am of being apart. In my heart I know we'll be fine but I also know it will be hard and that we'll miss each other terribly much.

As it nears the end I can tell Dana gives Nicholas a lot more hugs and kisses. It's clear she'll miss him as well and this touches me deeply.

Dana sleeps over a few times, especially as we get closer to our date of departure. She sneaks out after her parents have gone to bed and Melissa covers for her if they ask about her in the morning, saying she's gone for a run before going to look after Nicholas or something similar.

August 4 there's a big party at the Scully house. It's Charlie's sixteenth birthday. The teenager doesn't seem to care much for the party but his parents really want to celebrate him. He's more concerned about having a party when he gets back home - I remember Dana's told me about his girlfriend and knowing this, it's clear to me that he wishes she could be here with him for his big day.

Nicholas and I are invited for 2 pm along with everybody else. Sam has work but she'll come over when she's done.

In all honesty I wish I could spend the day with Dana alone. It's our last day before she leaves early tomorrow morning. I'm quite sure I can persuade her to come over tonight though.

"Hello, boys," Mrs. Scully invites us in. "It's good to see you."

"Hi, Mrs. Scully," Nicholas says sweetly as we walk in.

"Congratulations on your son's birthday," I tell her.

"Oh, thank you, dear," she smiles greatly. "I can't believe it, my youngest son, 16 years old!"

"Yeah," I chuckle with her.

"Hi, Mulder," I hear Dana's voice and I instantly turn to see her.

She's looking amazing, wearing a white summer dress.

"Hey," I sigh, settling for giving her a hug as her mother is still in the room. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she says, blushing at my compliment. "Come here, Nicholas."

She picks up his hand and walks to the garden. She looks at me over her shoulder, sending me the cutest little smile. I lean against the wall and sigh deeply, just watching her walk away.

I realize Mrs. Scully is sending me a weird little smile. I'd forgot about her for a second. I clear my throat and stand up straight. I can feel my ears burn red. I open my mouth to say something but decide against it and go into the kitchen instead.

"Hello, Fox," Captain Scully greets me friendly. "Would you like a beer?"

"Yeah, thanks," I happily accept the cold beer he hands me.

"Can I have a beer, dad?" Charlie asks cockily.

Captain Scully eyes him for a few seconds before shrugging and saying: "Alright, kid, but just the one."

"Really?" Charlie asks in surprise. "Thanks, dad!"

The captain and I eye him as he takes his first sip of the beer. He swirls it around in his mouth, tasting it, smacking his tongue up and down.

"I like it," he says with a smile.

"Oh no," the captain jokes, making us laugh.

"What are the three of you laughing about in here?" Dana asks us, entering the kitchen. "Dad?"

The captain just shrugs at her, while Charlie looks proud.

"You gave him a beer?" she asks in disbelief.

"Just the one, Dana," he chuckles at her. "He's old enough to have a single beer with his old man."

"Yeah, I am," Charlie agrees, taking another sip of his beer.

"Oh, brother," Dana says, shaking her head, as she leaves us alone again.

We have a good talk in the kitchen and I enjoy the company of the captain and Charlie. I realize I spend the most of my free time with Dana, Sam and Nicholas. It's actually nice to converse with some other men.

"I think we better head into the garden, join the rest of the party," Captain Scully says as we hear more and more people come through the house.

As we walk into the garden, Mrs. Scully comes walking fast towards us.

"Bill Scully!" she says strictly. "Have you been giving my son alcohol?"

Despite her words I can tell she's joking, the little smile on her lips giving her away.

"Only one beer, Maggie," he says chuckling as he pulls his wife into his arms.

Charlie rolls his eyes at them but I can't help smiling. I think the captain and his wife, Dana's parents, are amazing.

"Hey, you," Dana says quietly as she comes over to stand next to me.

"Hey," I smile down at her, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"You had a good chat with dad and Charlie?"

"Yeah," I nod my head. "I like your family."

"I know you do," she says. "And I like your family too."

"Especially Nicholas," I chuckle.

"Yeah, him most of all," she elbows me in the side.

"I know you love me," I whisper.

"You're so full of yourself," she chuckles and leans more into me.

We continue our banter while I down the rest of my beer. I love being with Dana and I love how we can always joke with each other. She's honestly the best friend I've ever had.

I notice someone I've only seen once before. I hadn't thought he'd be here.

"Montgomery is here?" I ask Dana.

"Yeah, Melissa asked if she could bring him over to meet mom and dad," she says.

"They're getting pretty serious then."

"So it would seem," she says and I notice she's smiling. "I just wish I'd never been with him."

"Don't worry about it," I tell her. "It's kismet, remember?"

"Right," she chuckles. "I'm just glad Melissa is happy."

"You're amazing," I tell her - I often tell her this.

"You're silly," she tells me back as she always does.

I still have my arm around her; it's lovely to be able to stand close, only looking friendly to our surroundings. I look over to Nicholas playing with Charlie. I love that Dana's family have taken a liking to Nicholas.

"I don't think Bill like you standing so close to me," Dana chuckles.

I follow her gaze to her brother, who's giving me an evil eye.

"Do you want me to go away?" I ask her as I look down at her.

She looks up at me and gives me a mischievous little smirk.

"Hell no," she says.

"I hoped you'd say that," I chuckle.

We're still laughing when Bill comes over.

"Hey, Dana?" he says seriously.

"Yeah?" she answers him.

"You know, mom told me about your boyfriend, so why are you flirting with this fool?"

I can't help a laugh from escaping me. What's his problem? He doesn't seem pleased with this though.

"I don't think my boyfriend will mind," Dana chuckles, making me laugh even more.

"C'mon, Dana, really?" Bill eyes her skeptically.

"I'm quite sure her boyfriend doesn't mind," I tell him.

"Oh, you know him?" he seems to doubt me.

"I know him quite well," I say, smiling down at Dana. "He's a really good guy. Handsome too, don't you think, Dana?"

"I don't know if I'd say handsome," she chuckles. "He's a bit scruffy looking."

"How the hell does he know him?" Bill demands to know.

"Oh, we go way back," I simply tell him.

"Hm," Bill just shrugs. "Well, never mind me then."

"Okay, Bill, thanks for worrying about me though," Dana tries to keep her cool.

Bill just shakes his head as he walks away; I notice the little smile on his face though - no matter what he seems pleased that his younger sister is happy.

We have a great afternoon in the garden with great food cooked by Mrs. Scully and a beautiful birthday cake with 16 candles that are blown out by a blushing teenager.

Nicholas enjoys himself as well. He collapses on the couch around four, since he hasn't napped yet today. He's still asleep when Sam finally gets off work, a little earlier than usual on her final day here. After checking on her son, she spends most of the afternoon talking to Harry Lewis. I wonder how serious they are and how far they've gone. She's only been on about five dates with him so I hope she hasn't slept with him yet. I know I must seem like a hypocrite, considering that I didn't wait long to sleep with Dana. I can't help but feel protective of my younger sister though.

"Stop eyeing your sister," Dana whispers in my ear as she sits down next to me.

"Sorry," I shake my head. "I was just wondering…"

"They haven't slept together yet," she tells me.

"How do you know?" I wonder as I look down at her.

"I had a talk with Sam the other day," she shrugs. "She's only had sex one time, she had a few questions."

"What did you tell her?" I wonder.

"Now, if she wanted you to know I'm sure she would have asked you," she says.

"Why didn't she ask me?" I wonder, feeling a bit hurt.

"Seriously, Mulder," she chuckles. "Why do you think?"

"Did you tell her to be careful?"

"Of course I did," she says, taking my hand. "Don't worry about her, she's a sensible young woman."

"You talk like you're a lot older than her," I laugh. "You're actually a month younger, you know?"

"I know," she says. "But I've had sex a bit more than once."

"Oh, I know," I laugh.

"Yeah," she smiles and leans into me.

"So are you coming over later, Dana?"

"Of course," she says. "It's our last night together."

"For now anyway."

"Yeah, for now," she agrees, sighing content.

As Evans and Hunter join us we pick up a conversation. It's been a while since I've socialized with the guys, not much since I started seeing Dana. It's great to catch up.

I see Oliver Montgomery approach us.

"Dana, can I talk to you?" he asks nicely.

"Of course," she says and leaves my side.

I watch them walk into the house. I can't help it; I need to hear what they're talking about. I follow them into the house. I can hear their voices from the kitchen. I stand in the hallway just outside the door.

"I know this must be really weird for you," Montgomery chuckles. "It's really weird for me too."

"Yeah, I know it is," Dana says. "Oliver, I just want you to know that I'm happy you're making Melissa happy. I don't care about our past, I just want you to be good to my sister."

"I'm so glad you say that," he says. "Honestly, when I asked Melissa out, it was just a way to get close to you. But then I fell in love with her; I really hadn't planned on that. And she fell in love with me. I wish the two of us didn't have a past now but in a way I'm happy about it. Because if I hadn't known you, I wouldn't have gotten to know Melissa - and I think she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Then I'm happy for the two of you," Dana tells him.

"Dana, I have to know the truth," he sighs. "I've only been in love twice; with you and now with Melissa. Now, I don't have those feelings for you anymore. They vanished as I got to know Melissa. I just want to know; did you really never have any feelings for me?"

I'm literally holding my breath in anticipation. I already know the answer but I want to hear it, nonetheless.

"I'm sorry, Oliver," she says. "I liked you, of course, but only as a friend. I… I was attracted to you, sure, but I never had any romantic feelings for you."

"Okay," he says. "I just needed to know."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Oh, and do you think we could not tell the rest of the family about our past? I want to make a good impression."

"Sure," she chuckles.

I go back to the garden; I've heard what I needed to hear. I sit back down with the guys and we pick up our conversation from before. Dana joins us a few minutes later, with a new beer for me.

The day goes by fast and before I know it, it's time to leave. I pick up Nicholas - even with his nap; he's so tired now. Dana strokes his hair.

"Sam, are you ready?" I ask her, she's still talking to Lewis.

"Oh, sure," she says getting up.

"Sam," Lewis stops her, taking her hand. "You don't wanna come over for a cup of coffee, maybe?"

"Oh," Sam looks over at me. "Can Nicholas maybe sleep at your place?"

"I'm having Dana over," I tell her.

"Mulder," Dana smacks me. "Don't be silly, of course Nicholas can sleep over."

"But, Dana…" I start to argue with her but she gives me a look that says not to.

"Sam, just be careful," I say, making both her and Lewis blush.

"Yeah, of course," she says. "Thank you."

Harry Lewis heads off with my sister and I fight the need to run after her.

"Don't worry, Mulder," Dana tells me. "Your sister is finally happy with someone and you know Lewis is a good guy."

"Yeah, of course," I sigh. "Thank you for reminding me."

"Let's head off as well," she says. "I got Melissa to cover for me."

"Sweet," I smile as we walk off.

XxXxX

"Nicholas is already asleep," she whispers as she's just put him down on the couch.

"Great," I say, as I'm pulling her towards the bedroom.

I close the door behind us and pull her towards me, trying to kiss her.

"Mulder," she chuckles. "We can't, what about Nicholas?"

"He's sound asleep," I tell her. "Besides, better now than tomorrow morning, right?"

"You've got a point," she laughs up at me with that magnificent smile of hers.

"We'll just have to try and be quiet," I say. "I want to make love to you one last time. It could be a while before we see each other again."

"Yeah, I want to make love as well," she sighs.

I stand back and kick off my shoes, pulling my t-shirt off, and finally taking off my pants. She just grins at me. I take a step towards her and pull her dress over her head.

"As good as this dress looks on you, I think you look better without it," I tell her.

"That's so corny, Mulder," she accuses me, laughing, as I put my arms around her.

"I know, sorry," I whisper before I plant my lips on hers.

As our lips and tongues move together, I unhook her bra and let it fall to the floor. I slowly walk us to the bed. When we finally reach it she lays down and I pull off her panties before removing my own boxers. She bites her lip as she eyes my rock-hard cock, and I groan at the sight of her. I lie down between her legs and kiss her again. She crosses her legs behind my back as her hands run through my hair.

My erection is right at her entrance. It's basically throbbing. I continue to kiss her and soon she's moaning into our kiss, squirming beneath me. We both want it so bad right now. I pull back just a few centimeters before I thrust into her.

"Oh, God," she breathes out, closing her eyes at the feeling of me entering her.

"Mmh, Dana, it feels so good inside of you," I tell her as we move together.

"Mmh," she just agrees, obviously trying to keep quiet but having a hard time.

It really does feel wonderful. She's like a tight smooth glove around my cock. It's like we were made for each other; we fit perfectly together.

Our faces are close, but I lean down to kiss her neck. She hums with appreciation.

"Are you close?" I ask her, breathing hard.

"Mmh," she holds my mouth to her neck, begging me to keep kissing her sensitive neck. "Yes, Mulder, keep going."

I continue to kiss her neck as I pick up my pace, making my thrusts fast and hard. I can feel her legs tightening around me, trying to push me further into her. The sounds she's making are driving me crazy. They're low but constant, and the fact that she's trying so hard to keep quiet but can't - it turns me on.

"God, Mulder," she exclaims in a high-pitched whisper. "Mmmmh…"

She's coming; I can feel her walls tighten around me. I try to keep my pace but soon my thrusts become sporadic. I lean my head back as I take those last few thrusts, coming inside of the woman I love. I collapse on top of her. Her hands are running up and down my back - it feels nice.

"You were kind of loud at the end there, Mulder," she says.

"Sorry," I chuckle. "You couldn't keep quiet yourself."

"Really?" she seems surprised, only adding to my pride.

"Yeah," I sigh. "I love the sounds you make when we make love."

"I know you do," she says sweetly and kisses my face.

"I hope I'm not crushing you," I say, I'm so comfortable here but I realize I might be heavy too.

"I like it," she says. "But I want to go check on Nicholas."

"Now?" I chuckle.

"I just want to check he's still sleeping," she says.

She's too adorable and I can't deny her anything. I pull out of her slowly and get up from the bed. She gets up as well and gives me a sweet kiss before picking up her panties and my t-shirt to put on. I pull on my own boxers and goes to the living room with her. She turns on the light and goes to the couch. Nicholas is sound asleep, snoring slightly.

"Looks like we were quiet enough," I whisper, leaning down to give him a kiss on his forehead.

Dana looks happy and she too gives him a little kiss before we go back to the bedroom.

We lie down in my bed and she rests her head on my chest, her leg casually thrown over mine. I have my one arm around her while I hold her hand in my other hand.

"I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow," she says.

"Me neither," I agree. "I can't believe it's nearly been two months already."

"I really love you, Mulder. I'm so happy we've found each other."

"God, I love you too, Dana," I sigh content. "We're gonna figure this thing out, right?"

"Yeah, we are," she confirms.

I thought so. Within a few minutes I can hear Dana's fallen asleep. Her breathing is heavier and her hand loosens its grip in mine.

I give her a kiss in her hair and breathe in her scent before I fall asleep myself.

XxXxX

I wake up to a low knocking sound. I open my eyes and look down at Dana still sleeping on my chest. I wish I could wake up to this every day for the rest of my life. There's that knocking sound again. It's coming from my bedroom door, I realize it's probably Nicholas.

"Yeah?" I call out.

"Can I come in, Uncle Fox?" he asks through the door.

I look down and I can see Dana is waking up. I check that we're both wearing clothes - I have on my boxers and she's wearing my t-shirt from yesterday.

"Sure, come on in, buddy," I tell him.

He opens the door and runs into the room, jumping onto the bed with us.

"Hey," I chuckle, as he lies down at my other side, giving me a little hug as I put my other arm around him.

"Morning, Nicholas," Dana says sweetly as she smiles at him.

"Good morning, Dana," he smiles back at her. "Have you had a sleepover?"

"Yeah, we have," she says as she looks up at me. "Morning, Mulder."

"Morning, love," I chuckle and give her a little kiss on the mouth.

"Mmh, what time is it?" she asks me.

I look over at my nightstand.

"A few minutes past 6," I tell her. "Do you always wake up this early, Nicholas?"

"Yes," he nods his head.

"Hm, good thing I don't have kids then," I say.

"Mulder, be good," Dana chastises me.

"Dana, do you want kids?" Nicholas wonders out loud.

"Only if they're as sweet as you," she tells him - he seems pleased with her answer.

"When do you need to be home?" I ask reluctantly - I don't want her to leave but I want to know how much time I have left with her.

"I should probably be home around 7 so I can have breakfast and spend a little time with my family before we drive to the station around 8 o'clock," she sighs.

"I'll miss you," I tell her and give her another kiss.

"I'll miss you too, Dana," Nicholas says sadly.

"We'll talk on the phone," Dana tells both of us. "And before you know it, we'll see each other again."

We talk for a long time in bed, all snuggled up. It's around 6.30 when Sam interrupts our snuggling.

"Oh, there you are," she speaks softly. "I thought you'd still be sleeping so I locked myself in. Did you all sleep in here?"

Dana and I sit up in bed as Nicholas runs to his mother to hug her. She catches him in her arms and hugs him tightly to her.

"No," I chuckle. "Nicholas slept on the couch."

"Oh, right," Sam grins as she eyes the two of us. "And did he knock before coming in this morning?"

"I did, mom," he says proudly. "And I waited for Uncle Fox to say I could come in."

"That's good, sweetheart," she says and kisses his forehead.

"How was your night?" Dana asks her, smirking.

Oh, damn, why did she have to ask her that? I really don't want to know…

"It went well," Sam says, smiling and blushing - kill me now! "It went really well."

"Good, I'm glad," Dana smiles at her.

Sam just nods her head, trying to avoid me.

"I'll let you get dressed," Sam finally says as she goes into the living room with Nicholas, closing the door behind her.

"Damn it, Dana," I sigh. "My sister's had sex! Oh, fuck, I hate that you asked her that."

"Mulder," she just chuckles. "You had sex too. What's wrong with Sam finally enjoying it as well?"

"She's my sister, for fuck's sake," I say, hiding my head in my hands.

This only causes Dana to laugh even more.

"Oh, that's enough," I tell her and pull her into my arms, tickling her sides.

"NO, MULDER! NO!" she exclaims as she can't help laughing and screaming.

"Will you stop it then?" I ask her as I keep torturing her.

"YES! OH, GOD, YES! JUST STOP IT, MULDER! STOP, PLEASE!" she begs me and I finally let her go - pulling her face closer to mine to kiss her properly good morning.

"Mmh, Mulder," she sighs as I let go of her lips again. "Damn, I'll miss you."

"Yeah," I agree with her.

We get dressed and spend the next fifteen minutes saying goodbye to Dana. Sam thanks her for everything she's taught Nicholas and for how good she's been with him. They've become friends as well over the course of this summer - and as disturbing as it is to have them conspiring against me, I love that they get along so well. Nicholas cries a little bit and Dana just hugs him and thanks him for being a good friend.

As she comes to me, I can feel tears well up in my own eyes. Sam let's us have this moment and walks to the couch with Nicholas.

"This isn't goodbye, Mulder," she tells me, taking my face in her hands.

Tears have welled up in her eyes as well.

"I love you, Dana," I say before leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too, Mulder," she says in-between kisses. "When are you leaving?"

I've already packed my stuff and I'm ready to leave later today - I'll be staying in the apartment with Sam, Nicholas and my mother these next few weeks for my vacation.

"I'll probably leave right after you," I say.

"I have Sam's number, I'll call you as soon as I get home, okay?" she says, her hands wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah," I nod my head. "Why is this so hard?"

"I don't know," she chuckles sadly as more tears escape her eyes.

"We'll see each other soon," I promise her.

"We will," she agrees and we kiss one last time.

It's a long and wet kiss - mostly because we're both crying.

She gives my hands a final squeeze before turning around and walking out the door.

"Bye, Dana," Nicholas yells after her.

She can only smile a watery smile as she waves back at him.

I stand in the door as I watch her walk away. She doesn't look back and I know why. It's too hard and she knows I'm watching her.

At last she disappears around a corner and I close the door, sighing heavily.

I smile greatly through my tears. As much as I'll miss her as great does it feel to be loved and to love someone. This summer has truly changed my life. Dana Scully has truly changed my life. I know in my heart that we'll make it and I can't wait to see her again.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Just one chapter left now. I hope you still like this story and the directions I've taken it in. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

THE CAPTAIN'S DAUGHTER

A story by Government Patsy

Part 10 of 10

I try to read a book as I'm on the train on my way home. I can't concentrate though so I listen to my Walkman instead while I think about what an eventful summer it's been.

In a way it feels like it's only been five minutes. At the same time it feels like it's been a lifetime. I'm once again reminded of the theories of Einstein and can't help but revise them in my head. Everything really is relative.

The train trip to Maryland isn't long and I soon roll into the station closest to the apartment I share with my roommate Ellen Philmore. I haven't seen her all summer but she's my closest friend from college and I can't wait to catch up with her.

I walk the short distance from the station to my apartment, carrying my suitcase and my backpack. It doesn't take me long but my suitcase is heavy and I'm glad when I finally make it home.

"Hello," I call out, struggling into the apartment with my luggage.

"Hello, Dana," Ellen calls out, coming out to greet me. "Oh, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Ellen," I tell her as we hug.

"Hi, Danakins!" Grant greets me as well, pulling me into his arms and twirling me around.

"Dammit, Grant," I chuckle. "I definitely didn't miss you."

"Aw, come on," he whines, as he puts me back on the ground. "You haven't been cheating on me, have you?"

Grant is Ellen's boyfriend and he's always calling me his second girlfriend because the three of us spend so much time together.

"Actually, I did meet someone," I tell him just as much as I'm telling Ellen.

"Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you," Ellen exclaims, giving me another hug. "Tell me everything about it!"

"I will," I chuckle. "Just let me get my stuff into my room."

They agree and help me carry my luggage into my room. I look around, getting reacquainted with the small space that's considered mine. It's been two months since I was last in here - and even though it looks exactly the same as when I left, something feels different. I soon realize that the only thing that's changed is me. I smile at that thought.

Ellen brings us some cold sodas from the fridge as we sit down in the living room. I sit down in our armchair while they sit in the small couch.

"So," I start my tale of the summer as I open my can of diet coke. "Do you remember me telling you about Mulder?"

"Mulder…" Ellen contemplates this for a few seconds before finally remembering. "Mulder! The stud muffin who's one of your dad's lieutenants in the navy? Oh my God, Dana, you're sleeping with him?"

"Yeah," I chuckle, blushing slightly. "Well, to be honest it's a bit more than just sleeping together, we're kind of… well, we're in love."

"Too bad," Grant sighs. "I liked having two girlfriends."

Ellen smacks him for me as I'm too far away to reach him but three of us laugh, nonetheless. I tell them all about my summer. About how Mulder and I got locked inside the washroom and had our first kiss, how I babysat Nicholas, how Melissa and Oliver met each other, and so on. They can't believe it when I'm done with my tale.

"Holy crap, Dana," Grant exclaims. "That's quite the summer, you've had."

"It was definitely eventful," I say, downing the last of my soda.

"And all we did was work and visit family for a few days…" Ellen shakes her head.

"Actually," I remember something. "I promised Mulder I'd give him a call as soon as I got home."

"Uhh, calling lover boy," Grant teases me, always enjoying giving me a bit of hell.

"Shut up," I simply tell him as I move to the phone.

The phone is on the wall in the kitchen, I pick it up and put it to my ear, as I pull a piece of paper with a number on it from my pocket. I push the numbers into the phone and soon it's ringing.

"_Teena Mulder speaking_," Mrs. Mulder tells me cheerily as she picks up.

"Hello, Mrs. Mulder, this is Dana," I smile down the phone. "Is Mulder there?"

"_Oh, hello, Dana_," she says happily. "_Just a second_."

I can hear her call for him and soon I'm finally talking to him again. It's only been a few hours but somehow it feels longer.

"_Dana_," he sounds happy to hear from me.

"Hi, Mulder," I sigh, closing my eyes at the sound of his voice. "I'm home now."

"_We all miss you already_," he tells me. "_I'll come see you soon_."

"You will?" I'm surprised but thrilled.

"_Yeah, I just talked to my mom and she'll let me borrow the car for a weekend so I can drive down to Maryland. Mom says it's only a 40 minute drive, I didn't think it was that close_."

"That sounds good," I say. "I can't wait, Mulder."

"_Me neither_," he sighs. "_Nicholas is here asking me who I'm talking to_."

"Be nice to him, Mulder," I chuckle.

"_I'm always nice_," he tells me. "_Nicholas, I'm talking to Dana, she's telling me she doesn't miss you at all_."

"Mulder!" I outburst.

"_He doesn't believe me_," he chuckles. "_He wants to speak to you, is that okay?_"

"Of course," I say.

There's some rumbling at the other end of the line.

"_Hi, Dana_," Nicholas exclaims happily. "_Do you miss me?_"

"I do," I tell him. "Don't listen to your Uncle Fox, okay?"

"_I won't_," he laughs. "_Is Uncle Fox going to visit you?_"

"Yeah, he is. Isn't that nice of him?"

"_Yes. Can I come too?_"

"Not right now, I need to be alone with your uncle, but maybe another time, okay?"

"_Okay_," he says. "_Was it fun on the train?_"

"Yeah, it went really fast," I tell him.

"_How fast?_" he desperately wants to know.

"It nearly travelled with supersonic speed," I lie.

"_Wow_," he says amazed. "_That's super fast!_"

"It is," I chuckle. "Can you put your uncle back on for me, sweetie?"

"_Okay, Dana, bye_."

"Bye, Nicholas," I smile down the phone.

"_He wants to come with me to Maryland, huh?_" Mulder chuckles.

"I told him I wanted to be alone with his uncle," I say.

"_Oh really, you want to be alone with me?_" I can hear him smirk over the phone. "_Ow!_"

"What was that?" I wonder.

"_My mom smacked me_," he says dismally.

"Well, I would have too," I tell him. "I could practically hear you smirking."

"_Damn_," he chuckles.

"Yeah," I just say. "I love you, Mulder. I can't wait to see you again."

"_Yeah, I love you too_," he says sweetly. "_I'll see you soon_."

We say our goodbyes and hang up.

As I turn around after hanging up, Ellen and Grant are looking at me, both grinning.

"What?" I chuckle.

"So, your Mulder is coming to see you?" Grant says teasingly.

"Yeah, some time in the next few weeks," I tell them.

"I look forward to meeting him," Ellen says sweetly.

"Yeah, I think you'll like him."

XxXxX

At the prospect of seeing Mulder again soon, I already miss him a little less, and it makes it easier to get through the week. I work long shifts at the café these days, from 9 to 5, Monday through Friday. It'll help me make a little extra money before I start my second year of college. When I start school again I will only be able to work nights. If it was up to me I wouldn't have a job while studying but it's the only way I can pay rent. While my scholarships and my parents' college fund for me are paying for school, I still need to live. As I get home from work Friday, I find Ellen already cooking dinner in the kitchen. Grant is here as well - he's almost always here. He's watching TV in the living room. I plop down on the couch next to him. I've only just sat down as someone's ringing our doorbell. I groan at the prospect of getting up so soon after sitting down and Grant laughs at me and goes to open the door.

"Dana, it's for you," he calls back a few moments later. "It's someone named Fox Mulder, do you know him?"

Within two seconds I've gotten up from the couch and run to the door where Mulder is indeed standing.

"Mulder," I exclaim happily and run to him.

"Hey," he says, wrapping his arms around me, breathing in my scent. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say and give him a kiss.

Even though we've talked on the phone every day for this past week, it feels like we haven't seen each other in months. In reality it's only been five days.

He returns my kisses before standing back and eyeing the goofy looking guy standing behind us, who's watching our entire exchange with a silly grin on his face.

"Grant, for God's sake," I chuckle.

"Hello, Fox Mulder, I'm Grant Doyle," he says. "Dana's told me all about you."

"This is Grant," I tell Mulder. "He's my roommate's boyfriend and a complete idiot."

"Oh," Mulder laughs. "Well, nice to meet you, Grant Doyle, boyfriend and idiot."

Mulder extends his hand to him.

"Nice to meet you, Fox Mulder," he chuckles, shaking his hand.

We walk into the apartment and I introduce him to Ellen as well before showing him into my room.

"Your roommates are nice," he says as he puts down his bag by the end of my bed and pulls me into his arms again.

"Ellen's my roommate, Grant's just always around," I tell him, running my hands through his hair, before cupping his face in my hands.

"He seems fun," he chuckles, lowering his hands to my ass, as he bites down on his lower lip.

"Mmh, he's alright," I sigh, studying his facial features. "I missed this face."

"I missed this ass," he says cockily, earning a swat to the shoulder with the back of my hand.

We laugh at each other. So relieved to be together again.

"Tell me I can ravish your body right now," he near begs of me.

"Mmh," I moan slightly.

I've dreamt about this moment all week and it's arrived a lot sooner than expected. I walk over to lock the door. When I turn around he's standing right there, towering over me. He slowly starts to undress me. Before long he's pulling down my panties, my last piece of clothing.

"Lie down on the bed," he tells me.

I walk over to my bed and lie down with my head on the pillow, on top of the covers. My heart is beating fast in my chest. He starts to undress himself; first his jumper, then his shoes and socks, and lastly his jeans. He keeps his boxers on as he joins me on the bed.

Finally we're really kissing. I run my hands through his hair as our mouths get reacquainted. We kiss for the longest time and I can feel my wet folds against the material of his boxers. Why the hell hasn't he taken those off? Just as I'm about to ask him to he moves his kisses down my neck causing me to moan loudly. I remember Ellen and Grant are home and I try to keep it down. As his mouth moves further down and his tongue starts circling my nipple I'm finding it hard not to make any noise though. Languidly the tongue traces lazy patterns around my nipple before he flicks across it a few times and pulls it into his mouth. When he's done torturing my one nipple he moves to the next one where he executes the same form of torture. It feels so good and at the same time he's teasing me so much I nearly can't stand it.

His mouth now travels down to my stomach. He bites my skin gently and kisses me everywhere. I'm already breathing hard. He moves down to my hips, where his feather light kisses feel like they're tickling me, to my inner thighs, where his kisses cause tiny explosions moving throughout my body. He parts my legs a little further with his hands, still kissing my inner thighs. He separates my folds and enters me with his middle finger, which he slowly begins to pump in and out of me. It's just the one finger - all the way in, then all the way out - his pace excruciatingly slow. Then he adds another finger but keeps up his slow pace.

"Mulder, please, please, please," I'm begging him, after minutes of this torment, my head thrashing from one side to the other on my pillow.

He extracts his fingers and stops kissing my inner thighs. I look down at him and I see him, placing his hands around my thighs, holding me open to him, as he ducks his mouth down and runs his tongue from my wet sex to my clit. My head falls back and I moan his name. He does this again a few times before finally circling his tongue around my clit.

"Yes," I breathe out, my one hand moving down into his hair while the other one is grasping the bedframe.

His tongue is finally flicking over my tight little nub, and I nearly leap from the bed, held down by his hands on my thighs. I'm holding his head down with my hand in his hair while his talented tongue is making me climax. As I'm coming he moves his right hand from holding down my thigh to enter me with two fingers. This adds to my pleasure and I can feel myself coming again already. He keeps up his vigorous tongue movements while he moves his two fingers inside of me, wiggling them up and down over my g-spot, making my orgasm last for minutes.

As I at last come down from my high he extracts his fingers and moves up my body. I feel his beyond hard cock throb against my thigh - he's finally lost his boxers.

He's lying on his side next to me and I move onto my side so that I'm facing him. I shower his face with kisses while he pulls my leg over his hip, guiding his cock to my entrance.

Our bodies are pressed closely together as we lie on our sides facing each other, his hard cock finally finding my wet sex.

"Mmh," he groans as he pushes slowly into me.

His top leg is thrown over my bottom one, to give him some leverage, and he pulls my other leg even further up over his hip. It's against his ribcage now as he thrusts into me again. I can't help but moan at the sensation of his large cock inside of me. We start moving together, moving our pelvises in unison while we kiss and nuzzle our faces together. Our lovemaking is slow but strenuous. We're both breathing hard and I can feel another orgasm building. I can also feel that Mulder is close to his own climax. I pull my leg just a few inches further up, making him go even deeper inside of me, and setting off my own orgasm. As he can feel me coming around him, he bucks wildly into me, prolonging my orgasm and resulting in his own.

As he's emptied inside of me, with my name in his lips, he lets go of my leg, which slowly slides down his side. He holds me close to him and kisses me several times, while trying to regain his breath.

"I love you," I mumble into our kisses.

"Mmh," he mumbles back. "Damn, I love you too, Dana."

He lies down on his back and pulls me into his side. I willingly snuggle up to him.

"I didn't expect you here for another week or so," I tell him.

"Yeah," he chuckles. "My mom didn't need the car this weekend and I couldn't wait any longer to see you."

"I'm glad you're here," I tell him.

"Good," he says happily. "I should tell you hi from the people at home. Nicholas talks about you every day."

"He's so sweet," I sigh.

"Yeah, he's quite smitten with you," he chuckles.

We're quiet for a few minutes before he speaks again.

"Remember when we talked about me drawing you naked?"

"Yeah?" I say, remembering a conversation about that after I figured out he can draw quite well.

"I drew you from memory," he tells me. "To keep me company."

"You did?" I ask astounded, sitting up in bed.

"Yeah," he chuckles, getting up from the bed and moving to his bag by the end of the bed, pulling a piece of paper from it.

He sits back down on the bed and hands me the drawing.

"You really think I'm this beautiful?" I ask him, amazed as I study his drawing.

"You are," he says seriously. "Even more beautiful actually."

In the drawing I'm lying on a bed on my side, looking at the person drawing, my one hand supporting my head and the other down my side. I have an hourglass figure and beautiful curves.

"It's amazing," I tell him.

"Do you mind if I keep it?" he asks me. "I like to look at it when I miss you."

"No," I chuckle. "You do that."

I hand him the drawing back and he places it on the nightstand on top of the book I'm currently reading as he lies back down on the bed.

We talk for several hours before leaving the bed, when we're lastly both feeling hungry. Ellen and Grant are curled up on the couch watching TV as we move into the kitchen to heat up some leftovers.

"Lastly, the lovers emerge," Grant greets us.

I can't help blushing. We're both fully dressed but I'm sure they've heard us make love - or at least are capable of figuring our what we've been up to.

Mulder and I have an amazing weekend with each other and we talk a lot about our future together.

He has to serve at least three years in the navy, which means he can give his 12-month's notice in about a year, since he's already served his first year. After that he wants to go back to his field of study: psychology, possibly find some research work at a university where he can put his Bachelor of Arts degree in psychology to use.

In two years I'll hopefully have earned my own degree in Physics, with the extra credit work I did through high school and freshman year of college, I'll be ready to enroll into medical school. If we're still together we agree to find a university with both great medical and psychology facilities and maybe even find a place together to live. Two years seem like such a long time away but I have no doubts that I'll want the same things then. Mulder doesn't seem to have any doubts regarding our future together either.

When our weekend comes to an end, we say our goodbyes. Again. Already looking forward till the next time we'll get to see each other. And even though we know it'll be longer than five days this time, before we'll see each other again, we're not sad. We have our whole life ahead of us after all.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Thank you all so much for reading this story. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review.**

**I really want to do a sequel to this story - hopefully I'll have time to write later this year, after my final exams. Would you be interested in that?**


End file.
